


Notturno - Howdy, Mocciosus?

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: I ricordi di un Occlumante del calibro di Severus Snape non sono mai ciò che appare in superficie.Ciò che sceglie di mostrare non é maituttala verità...Serie di One-Shot indipendenti tra di loro, ciascuna 'seguito' delle precedente, che esplora gli abissi della morbosa, controversa ossessione di James Potter nei confronti di Severus 'Snivellus' Snape





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**Howdy, Mocciosus?** _

  
  
  
  
Questo bagno é orribile.  
Ogni cubicolo ha la vernice scrostata, dai water sale l’odore salmastro del Lago Nero.  
Gli specchi sopra i lavandini sono rotti e inzaccherati. Di certo questo timido sole estivo  che oggi entra dalla finestra non può rendere questo ambiente più allegro, ne’ tanto meno migliore.  
Nessuno mette mai piede in questo bagno, neppure per asciugare il pavimento. Ho dovuto ricavare il mio posticino tranquillo  ed asciutto nel punto meno rovinato del pavimento da solo.  
Il fantasma che imperversa qui dentro é una ragazzina sui dodici anni dall’aria torva. L’ho intravista qualche volta ma non ci ho mai parlato.  
Per fortuna adesso regna il silenzio.  
Il fantasma - quella Mirtilla, dicono si chiami - ha appena smesso di ululare e deve aver abbandonato il sifone centrale alla ricerca di nuove prospettive.  
Mi sistemo meglio sull’unica poltrona sgangherata di questo ripostiglio, cercando di concentrarmi.  
L’imbottitura della poltrona é rigida, non so per quale motivo qualcuno dovrebbe aver messo questa roba qui, assieme agli stracci e alle scope… ma questo ripostiglio é abbastanza comodo e c’è abbastanza luce.  
Voglio solo un posto dove poter leggere in pace.  
_Voglio solo un posto dove James Potter non possa trovarmi._  
  
Odio le ore ‘ _buco_ ’, soprattutto quando fuori c’è il sole.  
Anche attraverso le spesse, nude mura di pietra del ripostiglio posso percepire le loro grida, le loro risa giù in cortile. Magari loro sono ancora laggiù… dove li ho lasciati.  
Volto pagina senza poter reprimere una smorfia. Appoggio il gomito contro un bracciolo, avverto un vago sentore stantio.  
Se al pomeriggio vado in biblioteca, misteriosamente li trovo in corridoio ad aspettarmi quando esco. Posso anche rimanere là seduto per due ore… so che, quando uscirò in corridoio da qualche parte incrocerò il sorriso di scherno di Potter, la risatina timida e leziosa di Minus. Praticamente é così da cinque _lunghi_ anni di scuola.  
Quindici minuti fa mi sono voltato e loro erano dietro di me, in corridoio. Ero da solo.  
Ridevano, scherzavano, sembravano non badarmi affatto. Ma oh, ormai ho fin troppa esperienza per capire che basta una minima occasione - qualcuno si volta dall’altra parte, o non sono abbastanza veloce nel raggiungere Lucius e Nott. Potter é un maestro nel cogliere l’occasione giusta. Si avvicina di qualche passo, ed é fatta.  
Uno di loro sibilerà ancora ‘Mocciosus’ oppure ‘Snivellus’… oggi non ce la posso fare. Non ce la posso _assolutamente_ fare.  
Questo é il motivo per cui sono rientrato in fretta e furia qui dentro, e mi sono barricato nel bagno delle ragazze guasto.  
Finora ha sempre funzionato. Potter non mi ha mai seguito fin qui, in uno di questi cubicoli ho potuto creare quella Soluzione Dilatante non proprio legale, ed un mucchio di altri distillati di cui é bene non lasciare traccia nei laboratori della scuola.  
  
Golpalott… oggi ho voglia di capire se posso davvero distillare quell’Antidoto a cui penso da mesi.  
Volto ancora una pagina, freneticamente.  
Mi sfugge un piccolo sbadiglio.  
Ancora una maledetta mezz’ora… le risa nel lontano cortile assolato mi irridono come un canto lontano… Golpalott… non faccio altro che leggere qualsiasi cosa trovo sulle tue leggi sulle Pozioni da una settimana…  
  
_Golpalott lasciami._  
  
_Perché non riesco mica a respirare se mi stringi così tanto la gola…_  
  
“Ci si rivede, Mocciosus…”  
  
Menta piperita, una di quelle caramelle di Zonko, il suo odore mi riempie le narici.  
Spalanco gli occhi ed annaspo: distinguo un luccichio di denti, poi Potter. Chino su di me.  
Con una mano intorno al mio collo ed un sorrisetto trionfante.  
Devo essermi assopito, non so quanto tempo é passato, so solo che la montatura degli occhiali di Potter scintilla nel mio campo visivo, mentre il mio annaspare diventa un ringhio sordo e so già quello che devo fare questa volta.  
  
_Sectum_ …  
  
“No, non credo proprio, Snivellus… ti piace questo posto? Non sapevo che venissi qui. Immagino tu debba trovarti a tuo agio.”  
  
E il dolore, improvviso e più forte di tutto spazza via dalla mia mente qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Potter - che é sempre stato più alto e più imponente di me, perché si sappia - scivola nel poco spazio libero sul sedile di questa vecchia poltrona in modo da piantarmi un ginocchio nello stomaco.  
Ha centrato quel punto che ti lascia senza fiato con venefica, brillante precisione, Potter.  
Un fiotto di nausea, potente ed acido mi impedisce di respirare, istintivamente mi rannicchio - per quanto posso - e Potter approfitta di quel lungo, terribile istante per alzare la bacchetta.  
  
_“Incarceramus.”_  
  
Mio malgrado, scivolo di lato, poi quasi in terra, con le gambe rigide.  
Mentre lo guardo lo vedo ridere  sento di odiare ogni dettaglio di lui, a partire da quei suoi stupidi occhiali, da quei suoi capelli ‘ scompigliati dal vento’.  
Se la sta ghignando alla grande… é felice… é… _solo_?  
  
“Dove sono i tuoi brillanti, coraggiosi amichetti? Come mai vieni qui da solo, codardo?”  
Questo non gli piace.  
Questo non é mai piaciuto a James Potter…  
“Non c’è quel mentecatto di Minus? O quell’altro bastardo di Black? O…”  
  
_“Languelingua.”_  
  
Il sorriso scivola via e all’improvviso il suo volto diventa una strana maschera dura, risoluta.  
  
All’improvviso é il _panico_ , anche se  rivaleggia con la _rabbia_.  
  
Cercare di dimenarsi non aiuta, cercare di parlare lacera la gola - e Potter, che sembra godersi ognuno di quei miei goffi contorcimenti si avvicina lentamente, deliberatamente alla poltrona.  
Poi mi é _addosso_ , sento le sue dita nella carne rigida delle braccia e che io sia dannato, _non posso muovermi._  
  
Non smetto di guardarlo da sopra la spalla, anche se non posso neppure staccare le braccia dal corpo e la mia bocca si é completamente disseccata i miei occhi roteano impazziti, cercando di cogliere ogni dettaglio, ogni possibile via di fuga.  
  
Mi affonda le dita nei capelli, forte e tira: penso per il solo gusto di farlo, così come l’ho sentito dire, poche settimane fa che mi attacca ‘ più per il semplice fatto che esisto che altro.’  
Solo che di fronte a Black e a quegli altri non mi ha mai sfiorato, ora che ci penso.  
Solo che ha sempre asserito di provare schifo per quella ‘matassa unta’ dei miei capelli’.  
Solo che ogni volta che sa di non poter essere attaccato l’ho sempre sentito fare il verso di quando uno vomita, alle mie spalle.  
Mi strappa la bacchetta dalla mano contratta e la scaglia con un gesto beffardo. La sento cadere contro un secchio, produrre un rumore sordo.  
Uno può morire, a forza di provare tutta questa rabbia?  
Secondo me, _si_.  
Uno può anche implodere in un turbine di visceri e sangue. In questo momento, ne sono sicuro, é il mio destino.  
  
“Così nessuno ci disturberà questa volta eh Snivellus? Ora… stai cercando di rivoltarmi contro uno di quei tuoi trucchetti, eh? Scoprirai di non essere l’unico, a saper usare determinati incantesimi. Scoprirai che non c’è trucco questa volta che possa salvarti… e nessuna Evans.”  
  
Sussurra.  
  
_Panico_.  
  
  
Odio avere paura forse più di quanto odi Potter: cerco ancora di sgusciare via dalla sua stretta al suono di queste parole, ogni muscolo urla di dolore a causa dell’incantesimo che mi blocca, ma é più forte di me.  
_Oh sarebbe così da lui massacrarmi adesso che mi ha immobilizzato, e pure muto!_  
Adesso che la mia bacchetta é finita chissà dove, in un angolo del pavimento…  
Chiudo gli occhi.  
Ho bisogno di prendere fiato, bisogno di respirare.  
_Magari il mio odio potesse uccidere!_  
  
Intanto Potter, ormai addossato alla mia schiena copre la poca luce che entra dalla porta aperta, poi decide di chiuderla. Lo fa con un gesto distratto della bacchetta, senza nemmeno voltarsi. Ha gli occhi fissi su di me, posso sentirlo scrutarmi.  
Il silenzio si tende come un elastico, vibra all’infinito.  
Lui mi é appiccicato addosso, una mano nei capelli, io non gli do la soddisfazione di guardarlo, ne’ voglio vedere quel suo sorriso trionfante.  
E poi il petto minaccia di esplodermi, é dura avere il bisogno di scagliare una decina di fatture, standotene completamente immobile contro la tua volontà.  
Dura non poter neppure urlare.  
Dura… _duro_.  
C’è qualcosa di _duro_ , da qualche parte. Preme contro la mia schiena - apro gli occhi lentamente, molto lentamente. All’inizio non capisco.  
  
Il ripostiglio vibra di questa luce tremolante, incerta a causa dell’unica fiaccola - usavo la bacchetta per poter leggere, prima - Potter non parla, respira forte contro la mia schiena, il suo respiro ha uno strano suono liquido, qualcosa di duro batte contro le mie natiche e io sono sicuro di essermi quasi lacerato una corda vocale per aver cercato di urlare.  
  
Pesante, anelante, quel suo respiro sale e scende, alle mie spalle: pesa terribilmente addosso, una parte di me non sa cosa stia succedendo, l’altra invece lo sente: perché questa volta James Potter _sta rialzando la mia veste lentamente, a mano._  
  
_“Nnnng…”_  
“Si, si… mi piacerebbe sentirti urlare, Snivellus… mi piacerebbe, ma non si può… capisci, vero?”  
  
Potter non é mai arrivato a togliermi le mutande in cortile, davanti a tutti - é il mio unico pensiero e per un istante sento le sue dita fredde contro la pelle - poi _me le abbassa_. Così in fretta che quasi le strappa.  
  
“Ssh… Snivellus, non fare chiasso… ti _sentono_ …”  
  
_Non me le ha tolte, non me le ha mai tolte… posso aggrapparmi a questo? Mi é concesso? No._  
Non mi é concesso mentre James Potter si agita contro la mia pelle nuda - ed ogni muscolo urla, muto di dolore - si dimena e con un altro sospiro liquido che mi da il voltastomaco mi accorgo ancora di una cosa.  
  
Non c’è stoffa, lì sotto. Anche lui é mezzo nudo - penso, e all’improvviso vorrei non esistere, non pensare, perché non posso venire a patti con questa sensazione umida, non posso permettermi di credere che questo sia reale, Potter che ridacchia, ancora mezzo ansimante mentre mi appoggia il suo _uccello_ duro addosso.  
  
_Questo é un incubo, Severus. Questo é un fottuto incubo e devi svegliarti alla svelta… vedrai, é come quando ti sembra di non riuscire a muoverti in sogno, Potter non può averti disarmato e…_ poi sento un rumore liquido, secco ed i miei occhi si spalancano. Gocce di sudore mi colano tra le ciglia, il mio sguardo si appanna.  
  
Ho appena sentito il rumore di uno _sputo_.  
  
“Piantala di cercare di muoverti…” Non sembra nemmeno più la sua voce, non sono sicuro che potrebbe smettere di fare quello che sta facendo - anche se volesse - non capisco più dove sono, chi sono e questo, semplicemente non sta succedendo.  
  
Ma poi mi tocca ancora e questa volta distinguo il contorno delle sue dita, sento il suo tocco bagnato in un punto del corpo che nessuno mi ha mai sfiorato prima e - no, no no no - ma potrebbe essere l’urlo del vento, il mio o lo stormire delle foglie del lago. Anzi, almeno quelli suono suoni.  
Questo é solo dolore, alla gola - ormai non riesco nemmeno a deglutire - e poi laggiù altro dolore tremendo alla base del coccige, all’improvviso risale il mio corpo in profondità, rapido e crudele.  
  
“Uuh… sei vergine… lo sai, piccolo rifiuto, non ne ero tanto sicuro…”  
  
Distinguo a stento la sua voce, ovattata, densa di scherno. Deglutisco, ma il sapore é amaro, terribile sotto la lingua e Potter ha preso a muoversi dentro di me - ogni colpo una fiamma di puro dolore lì sotto, solo che mi sembra che si plachi, poco a poco. Si placa per lasciare spazio ad una sensazione ben peggiore: Potter dentro,  probabilmente fino alla radice - se penso ai dettagli vomito, per questo non voglio pensare di essere stato così stupido da non tornare direttamente nella mia Sala Comune due ore fa, non voglio pensare che questo corpo aperto, espropriato un tempo appartenesse a me.  
  
“O-oh…ehi, Mocciosus, ehi…”  
  
Spinge così forte da farmi finire contro lo schienale con il volto, mi piomba addosso così forte che il mio mento prende a grattare la vecchia stoffa ed il collo, sempre rigido ed immobile mi invia spasimi dolorosi: forte, sempre più forte… ma non ho un corpo, perciò non possiedo nemmeno più orecchie in grado di sentire: “Te la scarico tutta dentro… e-ecco… ecco…!”  
  
Viene.  
Sono venuto anche io qualche volta - da solo - di sicuro non avevo nessuno da schiacciare sotto l’intero peso del corpo così.  
Potter viene così tanto che posso sentirlo riempirmi - cioè, se avessi un corpo lo sentirei, peccato abbia deciso che tutto questo semplicemente non sta accadendo.  
Quando esce da me - rumore liquido e disgustoso -  sento un ultimo brivido, peggiore di tutti gli altri.  
Si rialza talmente di scatto da farmi ricadere di lato sulla poltrona, ancora rigido come un pezzo di piombo. Improvvisamente l’aria fredda può solleticarmi la schiena.  
Dietro, più in basso - dove non mi sono mai neppure guardato con l’ausilio di uno specchio - mi brucia da morire.  
C’è qualcosa di liquido all’interno della mia gamba sinistra: cola verso il ginocchio.  
Qualcuno sta correndo via… qualcuno apre la porta di colpo, schiantandola contro il muro.  
Tossisco.  
Scalpiccio di piedi, in lontananza.  
Aria contro la mia pelle nuda, ho ancora le mutande laggiù, da qualche parte.  
Mi accorgo di essere finito bocconi per terra - le mie braccia, rigide come se non le usassi da mesi non riescono neppure ad aggrapparsi ai braccioli, figuriamoci a tirarmi su.  
  
Laggiù, brucia e brucia e brucia… adesso so com’è sentire i muscoli che tornano a stringersi dopo. Ne ho sentito parlare, qualche volta… da Lucius. Sorrisetto strano e ‘andateci  piano con certi discorsi però, é meglio’.  
Quanto mi sono sentito orgoglioso, per aver potuto ascoltare quel discorso. E sdegnato per quell’insinuazione, solo per essere più giovane, troppo secondo gli altri! 'Andiamoci piano… Noo, c’è Severus diavolo, andateci piano con certi discorsi, é ancora troppo giovane! Così me lo sconvolgete.'  
  
Ora lo so, credo. Adesso so com’è quando ti vengono dentro - il mio collo é tutto una frustata dolorosa, ma finalmente sono solo, finalmente posso muovermi: abbasso lo sguardo. L’unica traccia del passaggio di James Potter su di me e sui miei vestiti é questa sostanza appiccicosa, decisamente trasparente lungo tutto l’interno coscia.  
  
Chiudo ancora una volta gli occhi. Non smette di bruciare… ma si trasforma in qualcosa di più profondo, più doloroso.  
  
Adesso so com’è.  
  
Come ti va Mocciosus?  
Non urlare, dai.  
Te la scarico tutta dentro.  
O-oh, Mocciosus…  
  
Magari, dopo tutto un corpo ce l’ho.  
  
Non mi risulta che le creature non corporee possano abbassarsi in tempo per vomitare in un angolo di un pavimento di pietra, invece che sul libro della biblioteca da riconsegnare per martedì prossimo.


	2. In the Dark of the Night

_**In the dark of the night** _

  
  
  
Raccolsi da terra le mie _rovine_ , e me ne andai.  
  
Per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita cacciai libri e pergamene nella borsa senza curarmi di gualcire qualcosa. Accartocciai quasi il compito di Trasfigurazione, l’indomani il professore mi avrebbe indirizzato un lunga occhiata incredula, quando avrei consegnato con gli occhi bassi quella pergamena tutta spiegazzata.  
  
Del passaggio di James Potter restavano poche tracce, in quel bagno.  
La porta ancora spalancata recava la sua impronta - la vecchia maniglia si era quasi rotta - qua e là, dove le sue scarpe avevano sciaguattato il pavimento perennemente umido, il disegno della suola delle sue scarpe.  
  
Non incontrai nessuno, mentre tornavo alla Sala Comune. Iniziarono a rientrare dal Cortile mentre io percorrevo l’ultimo tratto di sotterraneo.  
  
Non volevo seguirlo.  
Non volevo andarlo a cercare per rendergli la pariglia, non quella volta, no.  
  
Il mondo era un unico scarabocchio confuso, la campanella delle tre e venti - l’ultima della giornata - risuonava stridula, in lontananza.  
  
Non volevo neppure tirare fuori i libri per il giorno successivo.  
  
Arrivai cinque minuti prima che la Sala Comune si riempisse. Mentre i loro passi echeggiavano contro gli alti gradini di pietra dell’ingresso, io mi infilai in dormitorio.  
  
Un dolore sordo, crudele pulsava implacabile alla base del mio coccige.  
Qualcosa ancora urlava, dentro di me… contro la calma deliberata con la quale lasciai cadere la borsa ai piedi del letto.  
  
Qualcosa che aveva la consistenza delle coltri del letto sul quale mi buttai a faccia in giù.  
  
_Dillo a qualcuno.  
Qualcuno deve crederti.  
Non puoi lasciare che finisca così!_  
  
Lottavo per non piangere, con il viso affondato nel cuscino. Lo stomaco protestò ancora - l’indomani avrei avuto un grosso livido, ma ancora non lo sapevo.  
Cedere al pianto avrebbe suggellato le realtà, allora sarebbe successo davvero.  
Io non potevo permettermi di ammettere che fosse successo davvero.  
  
Nessuno mi prendeva più a calci da quasi tre anni. L’ultimo era stato mio padre… ubriaco, subito dopo essersela presa con mia madre.  
Mio padre era odiato anche nel nostro quartiere. Tutti erano pronti a credere alle storie che mia madre raccontava.  
Inspirai forte, nel cuscino avvertendo una nuova fitta, ora alla gola.  
Si facevano chiamare ‘The _Marauders_ ’. Non sapevo se quel nome se lo fossero scelto, o glielo avessero appioppato.  
Tutto ciò che sapevo era che non mi davano tregua. Uno di loro, anzi non mi dava tregua, gli altri lo trovano divertente e gli davano manforte.  
Tutto ciò che sapevo era che, nonostante di loro si sospettasse che violavano molte regole della Scuola, nessuno riusciva a coglierli in fragrante.  
Erano popolari.  
Per qualche motivo, la gente moriva ai piedi di Black. Anche se era caduto in disgrazia presso la sua famiglia, anche se sua madre lo aveva rinnegato come figlio, anche se a casa non lo volevano nemmeno per le vacanze, infatti ( li avevo sentiti parlarne un giorno) James lo ospitava tutte le estati e a volte anche per Natale.  
La gente moriva ai piedi di Black e Potter, ammirati, amati, corteggiati. Se qualcuno litigava con loro, era qualcuno che giocava sporco e li perseguitava.  
Qualcuno come un Serpeverde mingherlino, con lo sguardo torvo perennemente sfuggente, capelli dall’aria unta e una grande passione per le Arti Oscure in generale.  
Uno che se non attirava occhiatacce da parte dei ‘ _Marauders_ ’, le attirava comunque da un sacco di altra gente.  
  
E poi - d’improvviso molto nitidamente - mi vidi in piedi, nello studio del Preside, di fronte ad altri cinque maghi che mi osservavano con cipigli severi e volti tremolanti e rugosi.  
  
Avrei dovuto spiegare tutto.  
_Parla di James Potter? - I Potter, una famiglia amata e rispettata nel mondo magico, sempre amabili con tutti. Lei é? - Severus Snape, signore._  
  
_E un vecchio con occhiali di corno avrebbe sfogliato con dita tozze il suo registro alla ricerca del mio nome. Snape? Avrebbe detto trovandomi tra gli alunni, evitando di guardare gli altri consiglieri.  
Lei dunque intende accusare James Potter di…?_  
E poi mi avrebbero _esaminato_.  
Preso i ricordi. Infranto ogni difesa, frugato i recessi della mente e non gli sarebbe bastato, sarei finito a gambe larghe su un lettino, nudo di fronte ai loro sguardi - per l’esame _fisico_ naturalmente, che avrebbe seguito l’esame _magico_ , per un altro… _interrogatorio._  
  
_Silente, lei conoce personalmente i Potter, vero?_  
  
Affondai il volto nel cuscino.  
Non potevo piangere, e non piansi.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Il giorno successivo, c’era ancora un bel sole. Le giornate si allungavano sempre di più, era sempre più piacevole starsene in cortile dopo le lezioni.  
Non mi ero più rialzato dal letto, dopo esserci crollato. Avevo solo tirato le tende verso le cinque del pomeriggio. I miei compagni erano già svegli, li sentivo prepararsi, vestirsi, ignari di tutto.  
Mi bruciava la gola e mi faceva male la testa.  
Aspettai che fossero usciti tutti per precipitarmi sotto la doccia.  
  
Là fuori tutto era come prima. L’ultima lezione prima di pranzo era Pozioni - poi avremmo avuto un lungo intervallo.  
Entrai nella segreta, lui era seduto in fondo all’aula, come sempre.  
Scherzava, come sempre. Minus ridacchiava, Black si protendeva verso di lui, doveva aver detto qualcosa di molto divertente, James Potter.  
Il sotterraneo era già pronto, i fuochi sotto i calderoni accesi. Aspettavamo solo il professore.  
James Potter non alzò lo sguardo quando scivolai al mio posto, a due posti di distanza.  
Non mi guardò fino a che la porta dell’aula non sbatté forte, ed il silenzio calò improvviso.  
A quel punto la sentii quasi fisicamente, quella sua occhiata rapida come una pugnalata in un vicolo scuro.  
  
Là sotto aveva smesso di dolermi. L’acqua calda mi aveva fatto bene.  
Non ero riuscito a mangiare molto a pranzo - tutto sapeva di gomma bruciata, o era una mia impressione, faceva lo stesso: ad un certo punto mi alzai, ed andai in biblioteca.  
  
La rimessa delle scope era deserta, il sole iniziava ad indorare l’orizzonte, i tetti del castello.  
Avevo avuto qualche ora per imparare a fare finta di niente - mi riusciva abbastanza bene.  
I miei sogni erano stati lacerati dai dettagli - perfino la risata di Potter, perfino l’odore del suo alito - avevo rivisto il bagno, lo sgabuzzino nei minimi particolari. Avevo sentito con estrema precisione l’odore della polvere, il dolore nei miei muscoli bloccati e contratti, il bruciore alla gola.  
  
Sotto la doccia qualcosa di rosato era scivolato giù per lo scarico. Non mi ero soffermato a pensare cosa fosse. Mi ero invece concentrato sulle unghie e sui capelli, uscendo e rivestendomi in fretta.  
  
Volevo provare quel manico di scopa. Ero assolutamente negato per il volo, ogni mio tentativo aveva esiti tragici. Se fossi rimasto in quelle condizioni non avrei potuto usare un manico di scopa neppure per spostarmi… non sembra, ma non é una bella cosa per un mago.  
Ci si può smaterializzare, si può usare la Metropolvere naturalmente… ma vi guarderanno sempre con una risatina di scherno, se la vostra scopa continua a disarcionarvi alla tenera età di… _quarantun anni?_  
  
Afferrai il manico scintillante e cercai di svuotare la mia mente, di non pensare.  
Evocai come sempre la superficie immobile di un lago - quell’immobilità sinistra, quando il vento spazza basso l’orizzonte e il fondo sembra poterti ingoiare senza nemmeno schiudersi.  
  
Avevo quasi staccato i piedi, quando qualcosa mi si aggrappò alla spalla e mi trascinò nuovamente a terra.  
Ruzzolai sul pavimento cosparso di segatura - sapevo che lui era lì, contro la rastrelliera, le mani in tasca, lo sentivo ridacchiare. Non potevo vederlo… era sotto il suo fantastico, favoloso, favoleggiato mantello dell’invisibilità.  
_Non devi usarlo per infrangere le regole, Potter… glielo garantisco, professore!_  
Mi rimisi in piedi ringhiando.  
_Come diavolo fa a trovarmi sempre?_  
_Come faceva a sapere che ero qui?_  
Non c’era nessuno. Avevo controllato. Avevo _aspettato_ di essere solo.  
_Avevo_ …  
  
“Che tenerezza, Snivellus prova a volare…”  
  
Mi ero rialzato. Ogni nervo del mio corpo bruciava. Potter si era tradito, così scelsi la direzione dalla quale proveniva la sua risata.  
  
_“Sectumpsempra!”  
“Protego!”_  
  
Ci scontrammo a mezz’aria. _Patetico_. La mia mano destra vibrava, il capanno scintillava, mi faceva terribilmente male il braccio, non vederlo non aiutava, odiavo non poterlo vedere… odiavo quel suo mantello, e peggio ancora mentre ero lì, a cerare di concentrarmi, qualcosa rivaleggiava con la collera.  
Qualcosa che mi si era incastrato in fondo alla gola e riempiva la mia mente di sensazioni, suoni ed odori.  
  
_Te la scarico tutta dentro, Snivellus…  
no, no, no no…_  
  
Poi i nostri incantesimi smisero di contendersi l’aria, persi la presa proprio all’ultimo, Potter interruppe bruscamente quel gioco di forza: ma lo fece in modo sleale, la bacchetta mi volò via di mano. Urlai, di _puro_ furore. Poter si gettò contro di me nell’esatto momento in cui i sortilegi rimbalzavano sopra le nostre teste, sollevando schegge di legno.  
Mi placcò alle ginocchia, in un attimo mi fu di nuovo addosso, mantello e tutto. Me lo buttò sopra la testa, rideva, aveva il fiatone, urtai con il naso i suoi occhiali, lui rise più forte quando inizia a colpirlo nelle reni. Fece un smorfia, senza smettere di ridere, poi sentii: “Muffliato.”  
  
Ripresi ad urlare, a chiamarlo _bastardo, figlio di puttana, lurido e magonò_ e qualsiasi cosa mi venisse in mente, Potter rise ancora più forte.  
I suoi occhi erano vitrei, ardenti… ancora una smorfia, questa volta gli accartocciò il volto: non era più colpa delle ginocchiate nelle reni.  
  
Potter lottò contro il dolore che all’improvviso provava, mi sentivo come se una misteriosa corrente avesse preso a scorrermi nelle vene, mischiata al sangue.  
  
“Non ti sai ancora smaterializzare, vero genietto delle pozioni? Mh? Ma tanto non ti servirebbe, qui dentro… che peccato vero? Oh…p-piantala…”  
  
Il suo labbro inferiore tremò scoprendo la dentatura… ancora quella corrente, ma lui la contrastava, mi si premeva addosso nonostante il male che sentiva.  
Abbassò la testa, scintille blu esplosero nel punto in cui il suo mento quasi toccava il mio collo, Potter serrò i denti così forte che li sentii scricchiolare… poi vennero le sue labbra.  
Dure, aperte, contro il collo: poi vennero i _denti_.  
Mi _morse_.  
Abbastanza forte da farmi urlare, abbastanza a lungo perché potessi sentire la lingua, tutto divenne improvvisamente limpido, privo di consistenza e molto, molto leggero.  
  
Vedevo le travi del soffitto della rimessa, il sole che ci filtrava attraverso.  
Giacevo con il collo rovesciato, la gola esposta. Mi faceva malissimo sotto l’orecchio.  
Potter  era un insieme di contorni sfocati, era solo peso e mani addosso, e bottoni della mia camicia che si aprivano uno dopo l’altro, inesorabili.  
  
“Cosa credi di fare senza bacchetta, eh Mocciosus? Sei stato poco furbo. Tu sei sempre poco furbo… vero?”  
  
Non gli risposi, poi lo sentii rovesciarsi su di me con tutto il peso del corpo e mi accorsi di avere le ginocchia spalancate. Cacciai una mano in basso, alla cieca e strinsi carne turgida, bollente, forte… con ogni forza.  
“Piccolo bastardo…!” Toccò a Potter ruggire : mi colpì con tutte e quattro le dita della mano sulla guancia, forte. La mia testa rimbalzò contro legno e segatura… la mia schiena non era ancora del tutto a posto ed avevo fatto quell’enorme sforzo, per scrollarmelo di dosso.  
Uno sforzo che non era servito a niente: neppure il dolore poteva fermare Potter, neppure quella corrente terribile che allontana e spezza, l’ultima ma potente opportunità del mago privato di bacchetta.  
  
_Privato di bacchetta.  
Due volte.  
Da Potter… non volevo pensarci, no._  
  
Rideva di nuovo, mi fissava dall’alto, le braccia ad inchiodare i miei gomiti al suolo, le spalle enormi come la volta del cielo rispetto alle mie… o forse era solo un frutto della mia vista appannata. Il suo ghigno oscillava, trionfante sopra di me.  
Sul piano fisico era nettamente superiore, non poteva perdere occasione per rimarcarlo.  
  
  
  
“Ti piace questa pomatina? Mh?”  
  
Non sapevo dove fosse finita la sua ragione, ma di sicuro non era nella  voce.  
Non era in quel basso sussurro quasi afono, ne’ in quelle sue spinte fluide, regolari. Teneva strette le mie caviglie, nude. Mi faceva male. Avevo cercato di colpirlo, di farlo uscire non appena la punta umida del suo affare si era insinuata in basso: ancora un potente conato di vomito, solo che questa volta non avevo niente da vomitare. Avevo gridato fino a perdere quasi la voce questa volta, mentre mi affondava dentro fino alla peluria fulva del pube in un colpo solo.  
  
Ogni volta che cercavo di agitarmi le caviglie mi facevano un male d’inferno.  
  
Dal mio corpo, sollevato ed esposto veniva un calore artificioso, viscoso: Potter si impegnava con tutto se’ stesso, piegandomi la schiena all’inverosimile, costringendomi in quella posizione con tutto il peso del torace, entrando ed uscendo con foga crescente da me.  
  
In quel momento, giacevo immobile come un vecchio tronco vomitato sulla spiaggia da un maremoto.  
  
“Urla… avanti urla…” Ringhiò con il collo sollevato, gli occhi improvvisamente avidi dei miei, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte sudata, il mantello che frusciava sulle spalle.  
E lacerò forte quel mio silenzio con certe botte secche, lunghe dei fianchi - Mi morsi così forte la lingua da farla sanguinare.  
Sapore ferroso, orribile in bocca… ma non gli diedi quella soddisfazione. Non urlai.  
Io ero sempre lì, altrove.  
  
  
  
“Apri la bocca… forza!”  
  
Era uscito da me, per sedermisi a cavalcioni all’altezza del volto. Tenevo gli occhi e la bocca serrati, Potter pesava come un macigno addosso, le braccia ora strette intorno ai miei gomiti. Ogni calcio che arrivava a segno, in basso era una stretta crudele di quelle dita.  
Lo sentivo, caldo, bollente, percepivo l’odore della ‘pomatina’ - sangue di drago e un olio dall’odore denso che si mischiava a quello del suo cazzo - poi mi batté piano contro la guancia, una, due volte… per qualche ragione, quella fu la fine per Potter.  
  
Esplose sul viso, sui capelli, sulle palpebre ancora serrate, ovunque. Poi mi crollò addosso, e rimase così a riprendere fiato. L’odore del suo seme era ovunque, di nuovo. Il sole doveva essere sceso ancora un po’ oltre la linea dell’orizzonte, nella rimessa era quasi buio.  
  
Il mio corpo urlava pietà.  
  
Potter mi aveva afferrato tutte e due le braccia, sulla sua guancia sinistra c’erano due lunghi graffi rossi… avevo guadagnato un altro schiaffo - mi teneva i gomiti aperti, inchiodati al pavimento. La sua stretta era un morso rovente, ormai. Mi ero sbucciato le ginocchia grattando contro le tavole di legno del pavimento. Il fondo delle reni mi doleva, avevo serrato disperatamente i muscoli contro ognuno di quei colpi liquidi nel tentativo di spingerlo fuori, ma ogni botta mi aveva scavato in profondità, rivoltandomi e annientandomi.  
  
Volevo seppellire la testa da qualche parte e non rialzarla mai più.  
  
Volevo che Potter se ne andasse, ma ormai il suo peso anelante addosso era l’unica realtà, e non mi piaceva quella realtà.  
Opprimente, bollente, intollerabile… stanco, esausto e soddisfatto.  
  
Appena il tempo di riprendere fiato - Potter si rialzò precipitosamente. Sembrava provato. Quell’unguento aveva protratto i suoi effetti all’infinito, ma i suoi effetti collaterali comportavano una certa fiacca. I suoi ingredienti… il mio cervello si aggrappò ai suoi ingredienti, ben trentaquattro mentre rimanevo inerte, gli occhi ancora chiusi, il suo sperma che si asciugava - solo che non poteva essere sperma, non davvero, era… qualcosa d’altro… ma la mia bocca si aprì, prepotente sulla mia realtà, precipitandomi senza speranza nel mio corpo dolente, un grumo esile e torturato ancora riverso nella segatura.  
  
_“Lo… lo dico al P-preside, ti denuncio!”_  
  
“Certo. Prova a raccontarlo e vedi se ti credono, Snivellus. Vai da loro, anzi. _Senza_ lavarti la faccia.”  
  
E rise. Forte, mentre si rimetteva il mantello addosso e la porta della rimessa cigolava sui cardini.  
 


	3. Slimy Boggart, little Boggart

** Slimy Boggart, little Boggart **

  
  
  
  
  
_Muffliato_.  
  
Sedevo sotto il getto scrosciante della doccia - mi lavavo da un quarto d’ora lo stesso punto, tanto da arrossare la pelle. Non mi importava… sembrava che l’odore di quell’olio, del suo corpo non volesse andarsene. Lo avevo dentro, in profondità, c’erano punti che non riuscivo a raggiungere ne’ con le dita ne’ con il getto della doccia… ero riuscito a togliermi di dosso quella maledetta sensazione viscosa, quando mi ero reso conto dei miei pensieri.  
_Mi ha violentato e vuole continuare a farlo._   
_Mi ha..._ ( se permetti a questo penisero di mettere radici impazzisci, Severus) ... rubato un Incantesimo.   
_Potter non aveva forse usato il mio Muffliato?_  
Ma si che lo aveva _fatto_.  
  
Mi bloccai, i capelli gocciolanti come una tenda nera davanti al viso.  
  
Muffliato non era solo il mio incantesimo, era un incantesimo che non avevo mai pronunciato ad alta voce.  
Per molti mesi ero stato lì lì per depennarlo dagli appunti del mio Pozioni Avanzate, ma poi mi era venuto in mente che nessuno metteva mai mano ai miei libri… e ormai non dovevo nemmeno più preoccuparmi di Lily. Già, erano secoli che non mi parlava più, i miei libri erano al sicuro, così come i miei temi.  
  
Muffliato era uno degli incantesimi del quaderno nero.   
Ormai ne avevo riempito quasi le pagine… tutti incantesimi di mia creazione, anche quel Sectumsempra. Non avevo mai pronunciato ad alta voce ne’ l’uno ne l’altro, però.  
  
Mi rialzai lentamente, la schiena dolorante. L’accappatoio era caldo, ma la mia mente era un fuoco freddo, un labirinto che mi si chiudeva intorno, mi intrappolava.  
  
Poi, mentre tornavo nel dormitorio silenzioso, _esplose_ : una consapevolezza raggelante nel silenzio, nel bagliore della luna quasi piena che entrava dalle tende socchiuse della finestra.  
  
Potter e quel suo mantello maledetto, Potter così bravo a non fare il minimo rumore… Potter che poteva essermisi avvicinato in un momento qualsiasi, magari in biblioteca, quando pensavo di essere solo. Avevo tirato fuori il quaderno nero per buttare giù appunti di getto in almeno due occasioni dall’inizio dell’anno: e se avesse sbirciato alle mie spalle, sotto quel suo dannato mantello?  
  
Il cuore mi martellava forte nel petto come se avessi corso. Era un rumore sordo, potente nel silenzio.  
  
Improvvisamente era dappertutto. Dentro di me - sulla mia pelle, sul collo che ancora mi faceva male - e nelle ombre fruscianti della notte.  
  
_Sei nel tuo letto. Questo é il dormitorio. Non può essere qui. Smettila. Calmati. Calmati._  
  
Cercai con lo sguardo la luna, un grande spicchio luminoso che ardeva lontano, incorniciato dal nero. Evocai le profondità insondabili di un lago immobile, ma non vennero, niente poteva soccorrermi, niente poteva rallentare il mio cuore, porre freno al panico.  
_Lo sa.  
Conosce gli incantesimi che uso.  
I miei incantesimi.  
Quanti altri, dopo ‘Muffliato?_  
Quanti?  
  
Inspirai, espirai. Chiusi gli occhi.  
Improvvisamente - forse per via di quella Luna che c’era quasi, al culmine - pensai a qualcos’altro.  
  
Pensai a quello che avevo intuito molto tempo prima.  
  
Pensai alla mia folle teoria, così facile da elaborare, bastava solo essere un buon osservatore: Remus Lupin era un lupo mannaro. Ma in quel momento quella riflessione non fu seguita dai sentimenti che le associavo: perfino la rabbia, la volontà di smascherarlo, di farli espellere tutti, di dimostrare che Potter e gli altri lo coprivano erano passati in secondo piano.  
  
C’era la sensazione intollerabile di essere stato _violato_.  
Violato in tutti i modi in cui fosse possibile.  
  
Neppure la pozione soporifera che tenevo sul comodino mi stava aiutando, avrei dovuto usare la composizione più forte: quella era troppo blanda. Al posto del torpore del sonno, le mie palpebre ostinatamente serrate nascondevano un magma disgustoso, oscuro e freddo.  
  
Qualcuno, alla mia destra russò fragorosamente. Le coperte frusciarono.  
  
Poi, l’occupante del letto accanto farfugliò nel sonno.  
  
  
Quella sera, nella Sala Comune era successa una cosa terribile.  
  
Le poltrone di fronte al caminetto erano quasi tutte vuote, ad eccezione di Lucius.  
Sedeva con le gambe accavallate, immerso nella lettura di un libro. Portava gemelli d’argento, scintillavano alla luce tremula delle fiamme.  
  
  
Era stato proprio Lucius a dare inizio a tutta la storia del ' _Principe Mezzosangue'_.   
Si trattava del mio pseudonimo, all'epoca. 'Proprietà del Principe Mezzosangue', avevo scritto addirittura sul mio libro di Pozioni, al posto di nome e cognome.   
  
  
Essere un Mezzosangue ed essere al contempo un _Serpeverde_ finiva per attirarti battutine ambigue.   
  
_Ma Lucius Malfoy non mi aveva mai preso in giro, ne' fatto sentire in difetto.  
Quando ti parlava, avevi sempre l'impressione che ridesse di te, che ti schernisse.   
  
  
"Principe," mi aveva apostrofato una volta, con una certa ammirazione.   
Mi ero dimostrato più abile in Pozioni di metà di quelli della sua classe e lui si stava diplomando.   
  
Lucius insisteva: "Hai qualcosa di nobile, d'altra parte sei stato smistato in Serpeverde."   
Ma lo sapeva che ero povero in canna, lo vedeva, anche se non me lo rimarcava.   
"Io sono un..." avevo ribattuto, e lui: "Un Mezzosangue. Beh, il Principe Mezzosangue, allora!"   
  
Mi era piaciuto più di quanto non avessi previsto, quel nomignolo.   
  
Mezzosangue era un dispregiativo, almeno lui lo usava spesso in quei giorni, come insulto.   
  
Eppure Lucius non mi disprezzava, anzi mi ammirava.   
  
Si comportava amichevolmente con me, per quando altero, ricco e sprezzante fosse con tutti gli altri, compagni di Casa compresi.   
Era uno dei pochi a non bisbigliarmi dietro strane cose nei corridoi.   
  
Principe Mezzosangue. _   
  
_Una volta non avevo potuto permettermi una bilancia da ingredienti nuova - la mia si era rotta, era una di quelle della Scuola, già vecchia - e il giorno dopo Lucius aveva fatto finta di avere una bilancia in più, comprata per errore.  
  
_ Così mi piaceva, la sera tardi, sedermi con lui. Nonostante fosse un Prefetto, fosse Serpeverde, Purosangue e più grande di me di qualche anno, non mi aveva mai trattato con sprezzo.  
Mi ero bloccato alle spalle della sua poltrona, fissando il fuoco.  
  
Ero appena tornato dalla rimessa. Mi sentivo sporco come se avessi nuotato nel letame completamente nudo. Non avevo più segatura addosso, ma portavo la sciarpa stretta intorno al collo nonostante facesse tutt’altro che freddo.  
  
Lui si era accorto di me, ad un certo punto.  
“Severus…” voltandosi di scatto. Quei suoi occhi pallidi, grigi mi avevano scrutato con sospeso interesse.  
  
_“James Potter mi ha appena costretto a…”_  
  
Ma un potente colpo di tosse aveva annodato la mia lingua non appena _la mia lingua_ aveva fatto tanto di muoversi.  
  
“Severus?!”  
E mi aveva piantato addosso quegli occhi pallidi, trafitti dalla luce del fuoco che li faceva sembrare due globi trasparenti.  
Presi fiato, nuovamente, incapace di accettare ciò che era appena accaduto.  
“Ja…” - una stretta orribile, la lingua che si annoda: impossibile equivocare, questa volta. Impossibile che la tensione mi stesse giocando un brutto scherzo. “Mi sa... che ho preso freddo. Credo che me ne andrò a letto. Il libro é nel mio dormitorio…” Mi ero voltato proprio in tempo, complice l’ombra fitta che circondava il cerchio delle fiamme. Lucius era tornato a voltarsi - doveva aver scambiato quei tentativi per colpi di tosse autentici.  
  
“Va bene, fai pure con calma… puoi tenerlo, se vuoi.”  
Aveva risposto lui ignaro, con quella sua voce indolente, strascicata.  
  
Mi ero precipitato allo scrittoio, appena messo piede in dormitorio.  
  
La piuma d’oca tremava, quasi non riuscivo a leggerla… _James Potter mi ha..._ \- ma questa volta furono i muscoli della mano ad urlare di dolore, a serrarsi come se una morsa crudele li stritolasse.  
  
Avevo urlato.  
La piuma d’oca mi si era spezzata in mano, riempiendo tutto di inchiostro.  
  
Mi aveva fatto qualcosa. Mi aveva fatto qualcosa per non farmi parlare, e conosceva gli incantesimi che non avevo mai pronunciato.  
  
*  
  
  
“Severus ma stai bene?”  
  
Stavo bene. Benissimo. Era mattina. Alle due di notte mi ero arreso, ed avevo ingoiato due grandi sorsi di Pozione Soporifera, di quelli forti. Almeno avevo dormito come un sasso, e senza sogni.  
Lucius mi indirizzò uno sguardo obliquo - alto e slanciato nella sua divisa nera, la spilla da prefetto sulla veste, libri del giorno tra le lunghe dita pallide ed affusolate.  
“Eh? Si… sono stato su troppo…”  
Era tornato il lago piatto, in bonaccia nella mia mente.  
Lucius inarcò le sopracciglia chiare. “Ancora il quaderno nero? Senti, stavo pensando… perché non ci metti su una maledizione? Dovessi perderlo…”  
“Oh.”  
  
_Che pensiero amaro.  
Che sapore amaro, ed orribile sotto la lingua.  
Adesso, adesso che era troppo tardi, che crudeltà terribile riconoscere la soluzione più ovvia. Non vuoi che qualcun altro legga il contenuto del quaderno nero, Severus? Ma lo sai come fare._  
Lucius continuava a scrutarmi. Non mi staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
Si curvò appena verso di me - non poteva ovviamente intuire quello che mi passava per la testa in quel preciso momento, anche se dovevo essere più pallido del solito, mi ero sentito il sangue defluire dal volto - “Non ti preoccupare se é un incanto legale o no… tanto ci penso io a sistemare le cose. Lo sai.”  
  
  
*  
  
“Ma lì c’è…”  
“Che cosa ci fa _James Potter_ qui?!”  
   
Nell’indietreggiare, urtai dolorosamente lo spigolo di un banco.  
  
“Ma, un momento… é un _Molliccio!_ ”  
“Si, é venuto fuori da quell’armadio!”  
“Ma chi…?”  
  
Confondermi tra la folla era inutile, perfettamente inutile, le schiene dei miei compagni sussultavano, non si voltavano verso di me, era successo tutto troppo in fretta, non avevano capito. il Molliccio, attirato da me si insinuava tra di loro, un sorriso storto stampato sul volto, i suoi occhi scuri puntavano dritti su di me, veniva verso di me, era il mio Molliccio.  
  
Eravamo nell’aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ogni tanto lasciavano che i Mollicci si annidassero negli armadi, o in certe cassettiere: per farci fare esperienza, perché non abbassassimo mai la guardia, durante le esercitazioni pratiche. L’argomento di quella lezione - i nostri Patroni - volteggiava ancora sopra le nostre teste. Vidi la mia cerva agitare le zampe, scomparire in uno sbuffo di fumo. Lily Evans galleggiò per un istante ancora dietro i miei occhi - poi il bagliore della montatura degli occhiali del mio Molliccio scintillò sinistramente.  
  
_“Noooo…. Severus?”_  
Poi qualcuno mi si parò davanti - qualcuno con una schiena enorme ed un passo goffo, pesante. Mi pestò quasi un piede, ricaddi seduto. Il Molliccio assunse immediatamente le sembianze di una scheletrica Banshee, Nott levò la bacchetta: la Banshee inciampò nei lunghi capelli, finendo lunga distesa, poi esplose in una nuvola di fumo.  
  
“Dieci punti a Serpeverde!”  
“Ottimo, Nott…”  
_“Scusate, ma chi é che ha paura di James Potter?!”_  
  
Ormai ero paonazzo. Digrignai i denti mentre, implacabili, venti paia d’occhi mi precipitavano addosso.  
Alzai il mento.  
“Ho paura di essere scoperto se lo _ammazzo_! Sto ancora cercando un modo di sbarazzarmi del corpo, in caso.”  
Ringhiai con tutto il disprezzo che potevo. Funzionò. Funzionava sempre.  
Nott rise ancora, altri lo imitarono, adesso tra i miei compagni serpeggiava una strana, cauta inquietudine.  
  
Avevo di quelle uscite, di tanto in tanto. Uscite che facevano accapponare la pelle ad alcuni, sorridere altri… uscite che mi guadagnavano pacche di approvazione sulle spalle, e sguardi spaventati in egual misura.  
  
*  
  
“Vuoi qualcosa, Mocciosus?”  
Mi aggredì la sua voce sibilante.  
Sentii le labbra diventare una linea sottile. Le mie nocche si strinsero fino a sbiancare intorno al libro.  
La biblioteca ardeva di luce, fuori pioveva. Potter aveva alzato lo sguardo, trafiggendomi. Lui e Lupin confabulavano fitto fitto… non avevo potuto fare a meno di bloccarmi, era stato più forte di me.  
Peccato che lo scaffale che mi proteggeva dal tavolo fosse mezzo vuoto.  
Lupin gli indirizzò uno sguardo ansioso - ma Potter non gli badò, era mezzo girato sulla sedia, dimentico dei compiti, del tavolo pieno di pergamene.  
“James… James ci buttano fuori e ci mettono di nuovo in punizione….”  
“Devo solo rimettere a posto questo.”  
  
Trasse dal nulla un enorme libro dalla copertina di pelle rossa e schizzò in piedi.  
Mi precipitai nello stretto passaggio tra gli scaffali senza pensarci due volte. Non avevo bisogno di riflettere, per…  
  
“Non tanta fretta, Snivellus.”  
“Brutto, lurido figlio di….”  
“Ssh… siamo in biblioteca, non fare rumore, no?”  
“ _Vattene_!”  
Lui - che mi aveva tagliato ogni via di fuga - assunse un’aria molto sussiegosa, voltandosi per rimettere a posto il libro.  
“Come va, Snivellus?”  
  
_Oh, espelletemi, sbattetemi ad Azkaban: vieni, vieni potente Anatema che Uccide_.  
  
Lo sguardo di Potter scivolò lungo il mio braccio sinistro, sulla bacchetta che avevo impugnato ed ero proprio sul punto di sfoderare.  
Qualcosa, in quello sguardo trionfante, in quel sorriso sicuro lavò via la mia collera omicida, ne fece un solo boccone.  
  
“Vediamo… questa volta cosa scegli? _Sectumsempra_? Salvio Hexia non te lo consiglio, non possiamo diventare invisibili tutto d’un colpo. Muffliato nemmeno…”  
  
Poi mi guardò dritto negli occhi - sbuffando. “Si, si genietto delle Pozioni… li so tutti.”  
Tremavo.  
Non potevo impedirmelo.  
“Come… come osi…”  
“Secondo me, un sacco di quegli incantesimi sono abbastanza illegali, Snape. Non mi pare che il Ministero approverebbe la creazione, l’uso di robetta come il Sectumsempra. Dissangua completamente, se non si arriva in tempo con il contro incantesimo, no? Non mi pare proprio, Snivellus. Lo sai, credo che dovrai distruggere quel quadernino…”  
  
Ma doveva leggermelo in faccia, che non l’avrei mai fatto.  
  
Piuttosto sotterrarlo, o renderlo introvabile.  
Anche se sarebbe servito a poco - visto che Potter sapeva della sua esistenza.  
  
Distruggerlo mai. Anche se conoscevo a memoria il suo contenuto. Era contro la mia natura… conservavo ogni appunto, ogni pezzo di carta. Il solo pensiero di non poter aprire il quaderno nero per aggiornarlo mi dava il voltastomaco.  
  
“Alle undici, a metà del corridoio del secondo piano. Oppure vado dritto a denunciarti.”  
  
  
*  
  
“Siamo nervosetti, eh?”  
  
Niente al mondo avrebbe potuto far sì che mi arrendessi senza lottare. Niente al mondo mi avrebbe trattenuto dal dibattermi, dallo sfoderare la bacchetta mentre Potter, invisibile mi piombava addosso come una maledizione alle spalle, tutto ansiti, cavallo dei pantaloni gonfio e denti alla ricerca del mio collo.  
  
Niente al mondo mi avrebbe preparato all’intrusione violenta di quelle dita. Una torcia sfavillava sopra le nostre teste, mi sentii trascinare di peso - poi persi l’equilibrio, e mi ritrovai sul pavimento.  
Ma non eravamo più in corridoio.  
  
Sentii una porta sbattere, aprii lentamente le palpebre.  
 Eravamo in una stanza.  
Un stanza piena di mucchi e mucchi degli oggetti più disparati, accatastati fino al soffitto - mobili rotti, vecchie statue mancanti di braccia, libri, spioscopi, sfere di vetro incrinate.  
  
Potter, ansimante e sorridente, si stava sfilando il mantello.  
  
Mi ero rialzato, lo tenevo sotto tiro con la bacchetta.  
Anche se non serviva a niente.  
Anche se non poteva impedire ciò che stava per accadere.  
La luce di molte fiaccole riverberava sul delirio, sul caos di quel luogo che non conoscevo, guizzava sui contorni trionfanti del volto di Potter.  
  
“Abbassala.”  
“ _Vaffanculo_ …!”  
“Abbassala o esco da qui e scrivo al Ministero.”  
“Lo farò anche io. Perché Lupin sparisce ad ogni Luna Piena? Perché voi uscite di nascosto dal Castello, con lui? Io lo so cos’è! Un Lupo Mannaro!”  
  
Il sorriso scomparve di colpo dal suo viso. Adesso era mortalmente serio. Mi piantò addosso uno sguardo solenne, duro. Si era fermato… riprese ad avanzare lentamente verso di me, arrivando a pochi centimetri dalla punta della mia bacchetta.  
  
“Ma che bravo che sei, Mocciosus, a correre con la fantasia…”  
Forse fu per via di quella strana, prima conversazione.  
Io e Potter ci eravamo insultati, scontrati e punzecchiati innumerevoli volte, ma non avevamo mai parlato per più di due minuti, sempre che scambiarsi insulti possa essere definito ‘conversazione’.  
  
Sgranai ancora gli occhi. Avevo ancora la bacchetta levata quando la sentii: la beata, lieve, orrenda sospensione dell’Imperio.  
  
Potter sogghignava, la bacchetta che spuntava dalla tasca.  
  
Mi svuotai beatamente di tutto - era la maledizione più forte che mi fosse mai stata scagliata.  
Occorre molta potenza, molta convinzione per produrre un _Imperius_ così forte.  
E Potter doveva volerlo, doveva proprio _volerlo_.  
  
_Adesso posa la bacchetta su quel mobile. Poi siediti su quel divano, ed allargale bene._  
  
  
*  
  
“Non fare come l’altra volta… ti farà male camminare, dopo…”  
Mi sentivo il naso chiuso, la gola ancora contratta, ma la sensazione era stranamente sfocata.  
  
_Ci si abitua a tutto, anche all’orrore._  
La maledizione doveva essere stata sollevata ad un certo punto - proprio al momento giusto, perché potessi godermi la vista delle mie gambe nude, la sensazione di non ricordare quando mi fossi tolto tutti i vestiti di dosso, di non sapere assolutamente come fossi finito con pesanti funi luminose attorno a braccia e gambe aperte.  
Potter era completamente vestito, a parte la tunica sollevata in fretta e i pantaloni sbottonati.  
Gemeva ogni volta che mi assestava un colpo, vidi i miei piedi, inerti sulle sue spalle - mi teneva le mani affondate nelle cosce, il sedere sollevato e spingeva. Forte, sempre più forte, mentre io non lo ascoltavo e cercavo di liberare le braccia da quella stretta magica… inutilmente, chiaro.  
  
Avevo di nuovo gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre serrate, lacrime terribili incastrate dentro, lottavo per non farne uscire nemmeno una. Potter emise una risata sbuffante - poi, non fossero bastati quei suoi colpi violenti, viscidi in basso mi si rovesciò completamente addosso.  
Sentii il suo respiro sulla faccia, la stoffa della sua divisa mi solleticò il petto nudo.  
  
Rise sommessamente, divertito… improvviso, l’odore del suo dopobarba mi riempì le narici.  
  
Il suo naso mi si incollò alla guancia.  
Il mio collo scattò, immediatamente di lato- ma Potter mi schiacciò le labbra sul viso, forte, centrandomi l’angolo della bocca.  
_Ringhiò_.  
Mi voltai ancora, urtandolo, nel disperato tentativo di difendere almeno quell’ultimo spazio, poi mi sentii sollevare ancora di più le cosce. Mi premette violentemente  le labbra contro. La sua lingua iniziò a _spingere_ contro la bocca che tenevo ostinatamente serrata…  
ma se volevo continuare a respirare, dovevo pur cedere.  
Non appena lo feci - con un singhiozzo ed un grande rantolo - Potter mi cacciò la lingua in bocca.  
  
Non avevo mai _baciato_ nessuno prima.  
Non avevo neppure avuto esperienze, se era per questo… con nessuno. Ne’ ragazze ne’ ragazzi.  
  
Rimasi inerte sotto quella intrusione, contro quelle labbra schiuse e bollenti che suggevano ora la mia lingua, ora il mio labbro inferiore, senza darsi pace.  
  
I nostri respiri si mescolavano - il mio,stridente si sovrapponeva al suo, roco, famelico e bollente contro il volto.  
“Dai…” Disse d’un tratto, nella piccola bolla di calore di un breve istante di pausa - “Tanto se non fossi stato io, a fottere Snivellus, sarebbe stato quel Malfoy… prima o poi, no? Lui é di bocca buona… no?”  
  
Mentre mi sbatteva ogni sua parola atterrava in un sussurro venefico sul mio volto, spazzando l’ultima violenza, la mai bocca invasa dal suo sapore - non potei impedirmi di esclamare: “Stai zitto, _lurido_ …”  
A Potter non piacque. “Ah non sei sempre appiccicato a quel depravato, tu, che va con gli uomini e le donne, che dorme con Lumacorno…?” Mi aggredì, ridendo del mio improvviso disgusto, poi rimase per un istante fermo, dentro di me… ogni muscolo del mio ventre urlava di puro rifiuto… qualcosa di caldo mi dilagò dentro in profondità.  
“Lo sapevi che dorme nello studio del vostro Direttore, si?”  
Lo _sapevo_. Ammiravo Lucius, la sua spavalderia, il modo in cui fissava sfrontatamente Black, ridendo, senza essere minimamente colpito dai suoi insulti e dalle sue insinuazioni.  
  
Lucius sfoderava quel suo sorriso tagliente, poi strizzava l’occhio a Black, faceva dardeggiare la lingua tra le labbra sottili: Black andava su tutte le furie, era lui a perdere le staffe. Non Lucius.  
  
_Sporco invertito! Vieni qui, che ti faccio passare la voglia! Avete visto che schifo… no dico avete visto?! James!!!_  
Un sacco di gente mi dava di gomito, di tanto in tanto e mi chiedeva di lui. V _i frequentate? Sei stato nel suo dormitorio? Lo hai visto cambiarsi?!?_ Io non capivo. Ero a disagio, di fronte a quelle strane domande. Certo che ero stato nel suo dormitorio, certo che ero stato a casa sua d’estate.  
Certo che avevo visto la lunga, pallida forma della schiena nuda, la curva sinuosa dei glutei stretti mentre si cambiava la divisa sporca. Era bello? Si, a modo suo lo era. Ma…  
_“Se voglio dare una mano a Severus? Per tutti i Gargoyle, é come un fratello!”_  
  
Precisamente.  
  
“Non ci credo che non avete fatto niente. Te lo ha preso in bocca? Allora?”  
  
Avevo serrato i denti, in preda al disgusto. Con un lungo rantolo, Potter finalmente tacque, si immobilizzò. I nostri corpi, umidi e sudati aderirono perfettamente l’uno all’altro… poi, qualcosa di caldo esplose nelle mie visceri.  
  
C’era un gran vuoto, tutto intorno… giacevo _finalmente_ immobile. Potter si rialzò con una fretta esagerata, rispetto ai molli ondeggiamenti di poco prima. Pareva ansioso di allontanarsi quanto lo era stato di rovesciarmisi addosso.  
Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per essere _sordo_.  
Qualsiasi cosa pur di non sentire il respiro affannoso di Potter mentre tornava lentamente ad un ritmo normale, anzi per non esistere del tutto. Una fitta molto dolorosa mi attraversò, quando infine mi lasciò andare le gambe.  
Qualsiasi cosa pur di non sentire il suono che faceva riabbottonandosi i pantaloni.. il suono della sua fretta, quel suo immenso ‘ _filarsela alla svelta’._  
  
Mi raggomitolai, sentendomi così simile ad un sacco di vetri rotti. C’era ben poco da raccogliere questa volta… c’era sempre meno da raccogliere. Sempre meno. Deglutii saliva amara - nemmeno la mia bocca era più mia, aveva espropriato anche quella… tirai su con il naso.  
  
_“Pulisciti. Sei disgustoso.”_  
Passi. più lontani, verso la porta.  
“Dico sul serio. Sei disgustoso. Dovresti vederti.”  
Fruscii. Stava raccattando quel suo maledetto mantello… ed io non potevo farci niente.  
_Niente su tutta la linea._  
“Ti sta uscendo la mia _roba_ da dietro.”  
_Niente su tutta la linea._  
   
“Tieni al sicuro quel tuo quadernino, e tutti i _quaderni_ in generale, Mocciosus. Mi raccomando…”  
  
_Mi raccomando._


	4. Musam

** Musam **

  
  
  
“Legilimanzia… vero ?”  
“Esattamente. Non é detto, sai che un buon Occlumante sia anche un buon Legilimens. Sempre se ti va, ovviamente.”  
Era sera. Molto tardi. Vedevo quegli occhi pallidi scintillare, il suo volto calmo, imperturbabile.  
Era stata una giornata molto piena, non ci eravamo mai incrociati. Di solito incrociavo Lucius almeno una volta al giorno in corridoio, oppure lo vedevo alla fine dei pasti, alla testa di un gruppo di studenti del primo, del terzo anno.  
La mia borsa era piena di libri, pesava più del solito. Avevo passato tutto il pomeriggio in biblioteca, concentrandomi sulla Legilimanzia e l’Occlumanzia. Erano arti che volevo affinare, apprendere. Mi piaceva l’Occlumanzia.  
  
Avevo bisogno dell’ _Occlumanzia_.  
Studiare mi aiutava a non pensare… la biblioteca era rimasta quasi pressoché deserta per tutto il tempo, fino ad ora di cena. Mi sentivo lo stomaco contratto, non ero sceso con gli altri. Avevo atteso che tornassero da cena finendo i compiti, leggendo un po’. Avevo anche atteso che tutti gli altri fossero a letto.  
  
Mi sentivo calmo. Immobile come la superficie di un lago senza vento.  
Non avevo più incontrato Potter, o Black, o Minus, ma li avevo intravisti in corridoio. Potter capeggiava il gruppetto - come sempre - ricordo il suo volto teso, il suo sguardo ansioso dietro le lenti degli occhiali. Non avevo potuto fare a meno di notare che mancavano due giorni alla luna piena, ormai.  
  
Non si era neppure voltato a guardarmi, era come se per lui non esistessi neppure.  
Mi ignorava così da quando mi aveva lasciato su quel divano, nudo, stravolto, ad un passo dal pianto.  
_Non avevo pianto._  
Invece, mi ero messo a _pensare_.  
  
Potter conosceva gli incantesimi che avevo inventato perché mi spiava da chissà quanto tempo.  
Mi teneva in pugno… non potevo permettermi di crollare, di piangere, quanto meno non di giorno.  
Lasciavo che la collera ingoiasse il dolore, erano così enormi, l’uno e l’altra da tenermi ore ed ore inchiodato in biblioteca, più di quanto non avessi mai fatto prima.  
_Cercavo ogni sorta di difesa possibile._  
Ignoravo il panico che minacciava di ingoiarmi quando pensavo a quelle mani addosso - mi parevano enormi, forti, nodose rispetto alle mie - a quel peso che, disarmato non avevo nessuna speranza di vincere.  
  
Non volevo assolutamente permettergli di togliermi _ancora_ la bacchetta.  
Non volevo più essere spiato grazie a quel suo _maledetto_ mantello.  
Volevo essere in grado di prevedere ogni mossa, anticiparlo. Sapevo che prima o poi ci avrebbe riprovato… non mi soffermavo ad elucubrare il perché. Ne’ il perché fosse _iniziato_. Mi veniva la nausea, se ci provavo.  
  
Stringevo i denti e mi concentravo sull’unica cosa importante: _se riuscirò a leggere le sue intenzioni prima che si avverino, avrò una possibilità.  
_   
_Ero abituato ad accusare colpi in silenzio, concentrandomi sulla sopravvivenza._  
  
Quella sera era martedì… per l’indomani ero stato invitato ad una di quelle ridicole cenette nello studio del professore di Pozioni - Horace Lumacorno, nonché direttore di Serpeverde.  
  
Lumacorno adorava Lily. La invitava sempre a quelle cene , sapevo. Il che mi andava benissimo… poi aveva invitato anche me, strabiliato dal mio Decotto Scintillante. Perfetto. La situazione era controllabile. Sarebbe bastato non parlarle, ero convinto di questo il lunedì mattina.  
Lo ero stato  fino al momento in cui avevo saputo che Lumacorno aveva invitato anche Potter.  
  
Non avevo chiesto _perché_.  
  
Ma quel martedì sera ero lì - seduto di fronte al caminetto della Sala Comune con Lucius, perché volevo mettere in pratica ciò che avevo solo iniziato a sbirciare sui libri.  
  
  
_Acqua alla gola, Severus?_  
  
*  
  
“Va bene. L’incantesimo lo conosci già, no?”  
  
Annuii.  
“Vedi se riesci a fermarmi, allora.”  
  
Lucius mi sorvolò con sguardo pensoso ed acuto, come se stesse cercando di raccogliere le forze… io strinsi forte le mani a pugno, poi mi resi conto di quella mia reazione e mi imposi di rilasciarle contro i braccioli. Portavo ancora il colletto alto. Sarebbe sembrato curioso tenere su la sciarpa a lezione… ma quel maledetto livido violaceo non se ne andava.  
  
Ero pronto.  
  
Qualcosa si contrasse dentro di me, mentre Lucius alzava lentamente la bacchetta.  
Se fosse andata bene, avrebbe visto solo ciò che io volevo che vedesse.  
Se fosse andata male… non potevo permettermi di contemplare quell’ipotesi.  
  
“ _Legilimens_.”  
  
  
  
_“Piccolo bastardo! Vieni qui, stronzetto!”  
“Tobias, lascialo stare!”  
“Levati dai coglioni, brutta troia!”  
  
Correvo. Oltrepassavo la porta a razzo un secondo prima della bottiglia, che invece esplodeva in un milione di frammenti contro lo stipite. Giù in strada, la suola delle scarpe che sciaguattava e lasciava passare il freddo… mi stringevo nell’unica cosa pulita rimasta in casa- una vecchia giacca nera - per nascondere una vecchia camicetta di mia madre. Non volevo che la gente mi vedesse con addosso quella camicetta. Il taglio sullo zigomo mi faceva male, non mi importava, correvo. Spinger’s End era unta, fumosa e maleodorante. L’odore denso ed acre dell’immondizia non ritirata di fronte al numero otto mi aggrediva forte le narici. Continuavo a correre diretto al fiume.  
  
Ero in biblioteca. Un ricordo di poche ore prima. Facevo i compiti, rimettevo a posto due enormi libri di Trasfigurazione.  
  
“Quelli li definisci ‘amici’, Severus? Non mi piacciono per niente!”  
Lily mi guardava con certi occhi terribili, resi vitrei dallo spavento e dalla rabbia. Era un giorno lontano, ormai quasi un anno prima.. l’ultima volta che mi aveva parlato, quando avevamo finito per litigare, poi fare pace… e poi allontanarci del tutto. Avevo il cuore gonfio di frustrazione e desiderio, lei si era fermata solo un attimo dopo pranzo. Poi Mary la affiancò, rivolgendomi uno sguardo ansioso e diffidente, come se temesse per la sua amica, vista la compagnia.  
  
“Piccolo parassita del cazzo… che hai da guardare? Eh?”  
Mio padre e la sua bottiglia, entrambi affondati nell’enorme, sgangherata poltrona del mio salotto…  
“Severus, vai in camera tua. Per favore, vai.” E poi mia madre che mi afferrava, spuntando dal nulla, mi sospingeva in corridoio prima che fosse troppo tardi…_  
  
  
“Ooh. Buono, mi sembra.”  
  
  
Sbattei le palpebre.  
Fu come tornare in me stesso, ripiombare nel mio corpo.  
Tremavo.  
Lucius sospirò - adesso aveva la bacchetta in grembo.  
Lucius era l’unica persona al mondo a sapere certi dettagli di mio padre, a parte Lily.  
  
Goccioline di sudore lungo il collo… tentavo di non lasciar trasparire quanto fossi euforico per avercela fatta. Avevo cacciato Potter in un angolino della mente, lo avevo messo sotto chiave - e lì era rimasto.  
  
Mi schiarii la gola, infilando la mano in tasca.  
“Va bene…”  
  
Questa volta, fui io a levare la mia bacchetta.  
  
Il volto di Lucius tremolò, poi le immagini esplosero dentro la mia testa, come un fuoco d’artificio silenzioso.  
  
  
  
_“Ragazzo, vedi di non farmelo ripetere!”  
Abraxas Malfoy rivolgeva contro il mio volto uno sguardo altero, gli occhi scintillanti dietro le palpebre socchiuse.  
  
Poi era notte fonda, c’erano le fronde di un enorme albero sopra la mia testa - ero  da qualche parte, al limitare della Foresta Proibita. Labbra socchiuse nel mio campo visivo, oscillavo freneticamente contro un corpo mezzo nudo… un corpo di donna. Mettevo a fuoco un volto languido, disciolto dal piacere, con la pelle olivastra e lineamenti pesanti… “Cazzo, cazzo non ti fermare, si si cazzo… si si si…” Da qualche parte, laggiù nel mio corpo lo stomaco mi si contraeva e le guance mi andavano in fiamme mentre riconoscevo Bellatrix Lestrange, i seni nudi oltre la divisa raggrumata. Le mie mani stringevano quella carne soda e calda - sentivo i capezzoli duri contro i polpastrelli, li accarezzavo. La tenevo inchiodata all’enorme tronco, approfittando della presenza di una grossa, comoda radice e spingevo, spingevo, spingevo…  
  
Poi ero in una camera da letto sconosciuta. La luce era soffusa, dolciastra… le tende del baldacchino- rosse, trasparenti - avevano l’aria familiare. Laggiù, nel mio corpo non mi veniva in mente dove potevo averle viste… fino a che non guardavo in basso, tra le mie ginocchia. Laggiù vedevo una testa dai capelli di paglia, scorgevo mani tozze e paffute, me le sentivo aggrappate con passione alle cosce. Reprimevo ogni traccia di disgusto di fronte a quel petto grassoccio che spuntava dalla leziosa vestaglia verde bottiglia. Lasciavo che mi leccasse e mi accarezzasse a piacimento.  “Ragazzo mio… che meraviglia che sei… che meraviglia…” Avrebbe potuto usare quello stesso tono deliziato per il suo ananas, o per un nuovo idromele aromatizzato.  
Horace Lumacorno mi catturava la punta dell’uccello eretto tra le labbra, gli occhi chiusi, scorgevo la lingua e ne sentivo i timidi, dolci guizzi. Lasciavo andare un sospiro languido, soddisfatto ed allungavo una mano verso quei capelli di paglia, sfiorandoli lentamente. “Signore… la prego continui, continui… mi prenda.” - “Oh mio caro, ma…” - “Ormai manca poco ai miei diciassette, signore… ho voglia di averla, la prego…”  
  
D’un tratto, riconoscevo senza possibilità di sbagliarmi la Sala Comune di Serpeverde. Anche se era molto tardi ed il focolare solo un mucchio di braci al limitare del mio campo visivo.  
“Dillo. Dillo per favore.” Sussurravo, le mani che accarezzavano qualcosa che non potevo non riconoscere… volente o nolente. Massaggiavo quel turgore con la mano, me ne beavo.  
“Dillo.”  
“Succhia-cazzi.”  
D’un tratto, mi sbilanciavo in avanti con foga e… soffocavo. No, non proprio. Un secondo solo, poi tornavo a respirare per bene. La sua bocca aveva familiarità con quella forma enorme, dura e svettante. (Lucius conosceva  quella sensazione - un morso dolce, un languore misterioso gli scioglieva il petto, aveva le ginocchia contro un cuscino di raso. )  
Sentivo la lingua saettare, percepivo il sapore di qualcuno in bocca, nella gola. Accarezzavo con le labbra schiuse quell’erezione trionfante, la sentivo pulsare, ingrossarsi tra le labbra. Mi piaceva, questa volta. Non provavo disgusto come nel letto di Lumacorno, forse quando ero con lui pensavo a momenti come questo. Un ragazzo con i capelli scuri ansimava, mi appoggiava pesantemente una mano sulla nuca -  c’era solo quel sapore, il miraggio di quel volto sciolto dal piacere(benedetto Merlino, era la faccia pallida e allungata di Nott) e il desiderio crescente con cui volevo quella pelle calda, quell’eccitazione tutta nella mia gola. Esitavo, la mia lingua accarezzava la punta, ci danzava sopra, a mia volta ero così duro laggiù da non riuscire nemmeno a sedermi bene, anche volendo. Poi non potevo più resistere e lo accoglievo tutto, fino alla radice. “Aspetta…! Così mi fai… Lucius, oooh… oddio. Scusa, sc-scusa…” Mi immobilizzavo mentre lui tratteneva il respiro, alzavo gli occhi e cercavo quel volto squadrato nell’ombra profonda della Sala Comune- era troppo tardi, ma non mi dispiaceva quel sapore sotto la lingua. “Saliamo in dormitorio… ” Mi sentivo sussurrare mentre anche quella visione sfumava del tutto.  
  
  
Un corridoio si apriva di fronte alla mia vista tra sprazzi di luce, turbinio di voci lontane e vicine.  
Mentre camminavo, qualcuno da dietro mi urtava appena la spalla… voltavo la testa e scorgevo Black oltrepassarmi. Mi indirizzava un sorrisetto liquido e spavaldo, poi la sua mano si alzava velocemente fino al volto, stretta a pugno, e Black la agitava un paio di volte eloquentemente, premendo al contempo la guancia con la lingua. Minus, rannicchiato nella sua ombra esplodeva nella sua solita risatina leziosa, odiosa…._  
  
  
Infine, in un possente strattone, riprecipitai nella mia poltrona, al presente, alla Sala Comune di Serpeverde deserta.  
  
“Miseria e _stramiseria_ , Lucius…!”  
  
Lui sogghignava, imperturbabile, non mi guardava. Sedeva ancora comodamente, questa volta con le gambe accavallate nei pantaloni dal taglio severo che portava sotto la tunica.  
Io mi sentivo ancora le guance roventi. Deglutii. Mi ero spinto decisamente troppo in là, ma non mi era parso che le cose fossero andate proprio secondo gli accordi.  
  
“Non mi hai fermato…”  
Lui mi guardò. Il suo volto pallido, sottile ammiccò.  
“Non la prima volta che ci provi.”  
  
Già, in _effetti_. Quel primo tentativo mi aveva lasciato una grande stanchezza addosso - la stanchezza del giorno si sommava ad una sensazione di pesantezza, e profonda sonnolenza. Mi pareva di aver corso per ore, in aggiunta a tutto il resto.  
  
Improvvisamente  rividi il volto strafottente, languido di Black di fronte agli occhi.  
  
Un gran disgusto mi riempì.  
“Non capisco perché non gli hai sparato una maledizione…”  
  
Mormorai, nello scoppiettio del fuoco.  
“Oh… é solo un idiota. Ed un traditore e un rinnegato.” E fece un gesto noncurante, con la mano a mezz’aria. Lo guardavo - pallido, con quel suo completo di alta fattura, l’imbarazzo si sommava al disagio. Mi pareva di aver ficcato di nascosto il naso nel suo baule, anche se non era così. Sapevo - perché me lo avevano riferito - che era ufficialmente promesso alla sorella di Bellatrix, una ragazza bionda, dall’aria eterea.  
Non che la cosa mi interessasse o mi toccasse.  
Eravamo amici, più o meno. Condividevamo un sacco di cose che Lucius non diceva agli altri. Niente di quel _genere_ , prima però.  
Mi sentivo lo stesso come dopo aver sbirciato dal buco della serratura…  
Miseria e stramiseria, come diceva spesso mia madre.  
  
“Ho deciso di lasciarti vagare un po’. Se hai notato, solo tra le cose… recenti.”  
Sbadigliai. Anche se quelle immagini mi avevano impressionato, anche se provavo imbarazzo, ero comunque stanco dopo la mia prima Legilimanzia cosciente e terrorizzato dalla prospettiva di quella maledetta cena.  
  
Avevo tenuto ben nascosta tutta quella _roba_.  
Non potevo permettermi che venisse alla luce. No, non _potevo_ …  
  
“Grazie dell’aiuto…”  
“Figurati. Devi esercitarti, però. La prossima volta ci bloccheremo completamente a vicenda…”  
“Penso che andrò a letto. Deve essere quasi mezzanotte.”  
“Si, é mezzanotte e un quarto per la precisione.”  
“Senti…”  
“Si?”  
  
Mi stavo alzando, stavo raccogliendo i libri, distraendomi un secondo.  
Mi muovevo, facevo cose che non c’entravano come sistemarmi molto bene la borsa a tracolla quando dovevo fare una domanda imbarazzante. Mi fingevo altrove, guardavo altrove. Lucius taceva, in attesa.  
  
“…non dovevi mostrarmi… _cose_ come quella sul professor Lumacorno, se non vuoi.”  
  
_Lo sai che dorme nello studio del vostro Direttore?_  
  
“Se non avessi voluto mostrartelo, non l’avrei fatto. Avrei fatto come te. Hai un talento naturale, Severus.”  
Mi chinai verso il tavolo - vedevo la punta delle sue costose scarpe, un piede dondolava appena. Raccolsi meticolosamente tre piume d’oca abbandonate.  
Volevo la calma del lago piatto come uno specchio… non volevo quel rossore, quell’imbarazzo, non volevo pensare a quello che si agitava nelle profondità di quelle acque nere.  
Le mani di Potter addosso. La sua lingua in bocca… quell’ansimare roco, violento contro il mio volto, il dolore in ogni singolo muscolo del corpo…  
  
“Ma perché…?”  
  
Non mi lasciò finire.  
  
“Perché lo faccio? Mi é _utile_.”  
  
Buttò lì con la stessa voce calma, melliflua di poco prima. A quel punto mi voltai, rigidamente.  
Senza che me ne accorgessi, Lucius aveva iniziato a rigirarsi tra le mani quello che aveva in tutto e per tutto l’aspetto - e il colore - di una delle banane che erano state sistemate nel centro tavola a cena.  
  
Intercettò il mio sguardo proprio nell’esatto momento in cui lo alzavo. Un sorrisetto gli increspò le labbra sottili.  
  
“ _Musam_ é ‘banana’”  
Fece rivolto alla mia direzione, brandendo quell’affare giallo in mano. Poi - sgranai gli occhi, per poco non mi caddero tutti i libri di mano - sollevò l’elegante polsino dai costosi gemelli d’argento e con un solo fluido scatto del lungo collo pallido, accolse completamente il grosso frutto nella gola.  
  
Se ne liberò molto in fretta - poi con la stessa identica compostezza la fece evanescente con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Tornò brevemente a guardarmi.  
“ _Musa sapientum fixa_ é ‘albero di banane’. Almeno credo. Ho problemi con il latino…”  
  
_Albero di…_  
  
“Buonanotte.”  
“Buonanotte, Severus. Ah, per quella festa… non sei obbligato ad andarci.”  
  
Non risposi.  
Invece lo _ero_ , _eccome_.  
  
  
  
  
Indossavo il mio solito completo sotto la divisa di scuola, ma la divisa era perfetta, addirittura stirata.  
Mi piaceva quella tunica nera, con la possibilità di abbottonare bene il colletto, lo stemma della mia Casa sul lato sinistro. Era l’unico vestito mio, veramente mio che avessi mai avuto. Mia madre si era quasi fatta massacrare da mio padre, per comprarmi quell’uniforme nuova. Eravamo scappati di casa quasi correndo, con i soldi che lui voleva bersi. Aveva detto che mai e poi mai avrebbe mandato suo figlio ad Hogwarts con l’uniforme di seconda mano.  
  
Indossavo la mia uniforme alle otto virgola cinque, quando Lumacorno aprì la porta dei suoi appartamenti. Ero stato lì dentro solo un’altra volta, ma ricordavo quel salotto… soprattutto riconobbi le tende rosse drappeggiate in alto, a creare quell’accogliente effetto ‘tenda’.  
Lumacorno era già brillo, caracollò verso di me con un largo sorriso stampato sulla faccia - non era il genere di sorriso che avrebbe potuto rivolgere a Lucius, i suoi occhi luccicavano gravi sul mio volto.  
  
Chiuse la porta alle mie spalle, gongolando dalla soddisfazione.  
  
“Buona sera, ragazzo mio… tra poco ci mettiamo a tavola, spero che tu non sia già sazio!”  
“Buona sera, signore. Oh no, cenerò molto volentieri.”  
  
C’era più gente della volta precedente. Lumacorno mi affiancò, chinandosi verso di me. Per l’occasione aveva tirato fuori dall’armadio una sontuosa tunica verde bottiglia. “Quello é Perks, lavora nell’Ufficio Misteri. E quello… quello é Arcibald Newt, ne avrai sentito parlare!”  
“Si, signore. Un suo allievo anche lui?!”  
“Oh si, Severus… ma vieni ti prego. Voglio presentarti un po’!”  
  
Ero una novità relativa, ed ero sfuggente. Lumacorno mi pilotò verso un gruppetto di maghi dalla faccia lucida - Newt mi porse la sua mano tozza, mentre la stringevo, senza averne l’aria mi guardavo intorno, scandagliavo il mare di teste e di volti.  
  
“Non ho mai visto una Soluzione Dilatante migliore, Newt, davvero. Ma é da quando ha messo piede in questa scuola che Severus produce meraviglie!”  
  
“Lei é troppo gentile, signore…”  
“Sciocchezze, sciocchezze ragazzo mio! Hai un talento naturale!”  
  
Mi guardavo intorno. Il mare di teste sfocava, il mio cuore aveva accelerato, sotto la divisa nera. La sensazione di essere in trappola saliva, insopprimibile - preso all’interno di una grande ragnatela appiccicosa  in attesa del ragno. C’era un guazzabuglio di pensieri in quella stanza… forse i miei occhi erano un po’ vitrei, forse davo l’impressione di pensare ad altro mentre sostenevo quella conversazione… avevo scoperto di poter sfiorare le superfici delle menti altrui, senza immergermi.  
Volevo sapere dov’era lui, se era davvero lì.  
  
Mi avevano infilato in mano un bicchiere di qualcosa - non alcolico, notai - quando Lumacorno trasse dal nulla Lily. Indossava un abito scuro, da cena, piuttosto formale. L’incendio dei suoi capelli riempì il mio campo visivo - spiccava come un fuoco, quel rosso terribile. “E questa signorina é…” Il mio stomaco non avrebbe potuto ingoiare niente altro.  
Si era _annodato_ , insieme alla mia gola.  
_Se c’era Lily, c’era anche quel maledetto Potter._  
  
Lei mi indirizzò un lungo sguardo imbarazzato. Di fronte a Newt e agli altri mi parlò con naturalezza, anche se evitò di guardarmi direttamente negli occhi.  
  
Persino il male che questo mi faceva  passava in secondo piano, di fronte a quell’ansia terribile, che cresceva con il passare dei minuti.  
  
  
*  
  
“Ma guarda… _Mocciosus_ …”  
  
James Potter doveva essere troppo occupato a pavoneggiarsi. Ci eravamo appena messi a tavola, sotto il luccichio delle tende e la luce soffusa dei doppieri… quando finalmente aveva fatto la sua inevitabile comparsa. Lily era seduta a molti posti di distanza, accanto a Lumacorno: sorrideva, parlava e non guardava verso di lui.  
Potter mi si era seduto proprio _davanti_.  
  
Non replicai. Non ero sicuro che qualcun altro avesse sentito quel suo sussurro diretto solo al sottoscritto, ma visto che nessuno sembrava averci chiesto se ci conoscevamo, e tutti si stavano servendo la zuppa inglese chiacchierando allegramente feci finta di niente.  
  
L’orlo del mio bicchiere scintillava.  
  
Il piatto aveva l’aria molto invitante… era come mangiare seduto di fronte ad un drago, o a una chimera. _Inutile far finta di niente._ Potter indossava il suo miglior completo - non aveva allacciato del tutto la tunica, per mostrare quella elegante camicia dai polsini inamidati.  
  
Avrei tanto voluto togliermi quel fastidio alla svelta, andarmene a letto.  
  
Ma il dessert venne servito in piedi, tutti avevano ricominciato a chiacchierare disinvoltamente, qua e là scorgevo ad intermittenza la testa di Lily, e mi sentivo le gambe molto pesanti, la testa stranamente leggera.  
  
Il bicchiere tremava tra le mie dita - lo appoggiai prima che cadesse, approfittando di un attimo di distrazione del mio interlocutore.  
  
_Devo andarmene - c’era qualcosa nel cibo._  
Ma naturalmente non era possibile - mi facevo largo con quanta più discrezione possibile verso la porta, così lontana in quel mare di teste. Oltrepassavo un grande arco che dava su un salottino quasi vuoto, illuminato da luce soffusa, più intima di quella che mi accecava. _Non é possibile che ci fosse qualcosa nel… cibo_ … una mano mi circondò delicatamente il braccio, mi tirò nell’ombra.  
  
“M-maledetto…”  
Potter, altissimo, il volto mangiato da quelle tenebre odorose di aromi era in piedi di fronte a me, mi sorreggeva.  
Sogghignava.  
Mi tirò silenziosamente in quella specie di salotto secondario, oltre i rumori, gli odori e la folla.  
“Dov’è il tuo _amichetto_ , questa sera? Mh?”  
  
Le ginocchia non mi reggevano più. Mi sentivo la gola secca, faticavo a respirare.  
“Ti é piaciuta la mia Erba Fondente?”  
Mi dibattei contro quella camicia così elegante - Potter mi stringeva entrambi i polsi, tenendomeli sollevati. “Ouh…!” Ma rideva, nonostante il mio calcio dovesse averlo centrato proprio negli stinchi.  
Paura e una terribile sensazione di calore si impadronivano di me, mentre mi trascinava sempre più dentro gli appartamenti di Lumacorno, sempre più lontano dagli altri.  
  
La gola mi bruciava di nuovo, ma c’era quel maledetto calore - quel maledetto intruglio che Potter mi aveva versato chissà come nel piatto - che mi impedì di sferrare un altro calcio, mi impedì di dibattermi, mentre Potter mi spingeva dietro una tenda.  
  
Lacrime amare mi riempirono gli occhi.  
Potter era troppo occupato con i bottoni della divisa, troppo occupato a mostrarmi ciò che non volevo vedere. Oscillai sui piedi, per poco non caddi - le gambe mi si erano fatte proprio di gelatina.  
Alla fine, scivolai in ginocchio, la schiena contro il muro.  
Respiravo con una certa fatica.  
Conoscevo l’Erba Fondente, conoscevo i modi di trattarla. Non aveva odore, poteva essere camuffata con facilità… era anche insapore e, dal momento che usarne una quantità eccessiva non rientrava tra l’avvelenare, o il riempire un cibo di Pozione, nessun incantesimo avrebbe potuto avvertirmi prima.  
  
_Avrei dovuto scagliare uno Specialis Revelio sulla zuppa, forse?!_  
  
_Maledetto_ …  
  
“Senti.”  
E mi si schiacciò addosso, premendomi quel suo uccello durissimo contro il volto.  
  
_Ma non ha paura? Di là c’è mezzo mondo…_  
_Non_ aveva paura.  
Mi afferrò per il collo, piano, mi voltò in modo da potermi strofinare contro le labbra la punta di quell’erezione tesa allo spasimo.  
  
“ _Muori_ … _bastardo_ …” Potter doveva averlo messo in conto e doveva anche essere preparato.  
Aderii con la testa al muro, ma quel suo coso duro, bollente mi finì contro la guancia, vedevo le dita di Potter strette intorno alla base, i suo gemelli erano rossi, luccicavano.  
“Lo sai chi é quel tipo basso, con i baffoni? Un amico dei miei. Il capo dell’Ufficio per la Regolamentazione e l’Uso degli Incantesimi.”  
  
Provenne uno scoppio di risa improvviso dalla stanza accanto, qualcuno doveva aver fatto una battuta di spirito… _fu come se ridessero di  me._  
  
Con il respiro che accelerava e diminuiva a piacimento e le guance rosse e calde, lo guardai.  
Potter sogghignò ricambiando il mio sguardo. Puro trionfo, il suo.  
“Prova a scagliarmi un incantesimo, avanti. Vediamo finalmente questi effetti Svianti dell’Erba Fondente. Oppure…”  
  
  
*  
  
“Lo vorrei un po’ più in fondo… _ooooh_. Così.”  
  
Si puntellava contro il muro, per avere la possibilità di muoversi contro il mio volto - avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, giù nella mia bocca aperta. Cercai di ricordare cosa avevo visto fare a Lucius - alzai il collo, grattando il muro con la testa, tossii… Potter rise.  
Mi girava la testa.  
_Volevo morire lì, nel mio angolino drappeggiato di velluto e divorato da ombre morbide._  
  
“Stringi le labbra… attento ai denti… se mi mordi ti _uccido_. Lecca, _lecca_!”  
  
Si era impadronito della mia nuca, era lui ad imprimermi quel ritmo secco, trascinante. Le labbra mi formicolavano, mi facevano male. Sentivo ogni dettaglio, ogni vena di quell’erezione, non sapevo dove mettere la lingua - _non volevo saperlo, io volevo solo morire_ \- leccai, maldestramente. Leccai alla cieca, sperando che finisse tutto il prima possibile.  
  
Potter ebbe una reazione spropositata a quei miei movimenti inesperti - sembrava aver perso il controllo, cercai di tirarmi indietro,lui prese a sbattermelo tutto in gola una: due volte, tre volte…  
Rise quando quei colpi mi strapparono rantoli di protesta e colpi di tosse per la terza volta, rise di pura euforia… poi del tutto all’improvviso si fermò, ed _esplose_.  
  
“ _Orghl_ …!”  
“Ssh… manda giù, Snivellus… forza… su… ho detto _manda giù!_ ”  
  
Ma io sputavo, rantolavo cercando di riprendere fiato, di rimettermi invano in piedi.  
  
L’effetto di quell’Erba stava lentamente passando. Mi sentivo le ginocchia più salde, il respiro non aveva più quei bruschi picchi ingiustificati.  
Era tornata anche una sensazione terribile, dolorosissima, affiorava dallo stordimento. Ripiombai in quel buio crudo, e per la prima volta da quando mi ero alzato da tavola i miei sensi furono completamente desti, all’erta. Fui padrone di me - del sapore aspro che ora sentivo nella bocca e nella gola. Avevo ancora la lingua impastata di quella stessa sostanza viscosa che era finita in parte sulla tappezzeria…  
  
“Via via, Snivellus non si vomita alle cene ufficiali.”  
  
“Figlio di puttana maledetto…!”  
  
E volevo vedere se, scagliando un incantesimo ora avrei fatto centro.  
  
_Volevo bruciare._  
_Volevo che sentisse dolore.  
Bruciare la pelle e i muscoli, le ossa, farlo urlare urlare urlare fino a perdere la voce… non ‘Crucio’. A quello non sarei arrivato che molto tempo dopo, per assurdo._  
  
‘ _Igneo_ ’ - e Potter che aveva alzato la bacchetta troppo tardi, ancora con la guardia troppo bassa ne fu investito.  
Si cacciò tutto il pugno in bocca per non urlare - doveva essere uno spettacolo divertente, ma io non ridevo, godevo mentre prevenivo la sua mossa.  
  
‘ _Protego_.’  
  
Capii che non voleva attaccare briga proprio in quel momento.  
No, non voleva e… di sicuro si sentiva un po’ _fiacco_ …  
  
Poi colsi una sua occhiata, scintillò nella penombra. Non abbassai il sortilegio scudo, nemmeno mentre si allontanava lentamente, continuando a guardarmi.  
Non volevo leggere la sua mente, ma accadde _senza_ che io lo volessi.  
Un flashback spaventoso mi annullò, sommerse tutto il resto per lo spazio di un secondo.  
_Zanne terribili alla luce della luna. Zanne ed un forte, inumano ululato._  
  
“Domani io e i miei amici vogliamo farci un altro giretto notturno.”  
  
Si aspettava che replicassi con scherno - era già successo altre volte, avevo tentato spesso di farli sorprendere. Ma quella volta rimasi in silenzio. Lui non doveva essersi accorto di quanto era accaduto.  
  
“Perché non ci segui questa volta, Snivellus?” Continuò con voce lieve, imperturbabile. Dopo quanto avevo visto, non potevo non provare sgomento di fronte a quella tranquillità divertita, imperturbabilmente soddisfatta.  
“Potresti scoprire dove andiamo, finalmente no? Lo vuoi tanto…”  
  
Terminò mentre si voltava e se ne andava - senza voltarmi le spalle, però.  
  
_Mai_ senza voltarmi le spalle, con il volto divorato da dolci ombre ricche di velluto.  
Realizzai una cosa mentre se ne andava.  
Lo volevo, ormai lo _volevo_ con tutto me stesso.  
_Volevo che finisse._  
Volevo venirne a capo, finalmente.  
Già, ma non era la stessa cosa di cui parlava Potter. Potter non poteva sapere niente di quella sensazione di abbandono, di terribile, nera stanchezza che mi divorava, adesso completamente.  
  
Non cercai di scacciare quel pensiero - aveva una sua dolcezza, recava un suo conforto.  
Non mi fu possibile allontanarlo mentre mi rialzavo, mi ricomponevo nella mia modesta, ma pulita divisa nuova e vagavo fino alla porta dello studio.  
  
La festa era un insieme di rumori senza senso, il mio cervello non assorbiva, non connetteva.  
C’era una calma terribile in quel pensiero che si agitava sul fondo della mia mente.  
Una logica incontrovertibile, _chiarissima_.  
Ero _stanco_ , più stanco di quanto fossi mai stato in vita mia.  
  
Volevo proprio che _finisse_. Non avevo potuto evitare che iniziasse… ma forse potevo farlo smettere una volta per _tutte_.


	5. The sound of Silence

**The sound of Silence**

  
  
  
  
Rischiare di cadere a causa dell’arrivo improvviso di Sirius Black alle mie spalle… sarebbe stato il coronamento ideale all’ennesima grigia, brutta giornata.  
Ma non accadde.  
Black voleva solo attirare la mia attenzione. Mi voltai come se mi avesse puntato la bacchetta contro, attirando l’attenzione di due studenti di passaggio.  
Ma guardavo Black negli occhi… e rimanevo sorpreso.  
  
Era molto più alto di me - e molto più largo di spalle.  
  
_Aveva anche una gran fretta di sbrigarsi._  
  
“Senti, _ragazzino_ …” - capii che non poteva usare ‘ _Snivellus_ ’ o ‘ _Mocciosus_ ’ o ‘ _Piccolo sgorbio_ ’, perché era ansioso di dire ciò che doveva dire alla svelta. Il suono di quella parola, pronunciata da uno che aveva dopo tutto la mia stessa età, era strano.  
Mai  quanto le parole che disse, comunque: “Questa sera devo incontrare Mary McKinnon. Al margine della foresta proibita. Ecco, adesso lo sai. James, Peter e Remus, loro ci… coprono le spalle. Non ci va di farlo nel castello.”  
  
Ed un insopprimibile sorrisetto compiaciuto affiorò sul suo volto mentre se ne stava lì a squadrarmi con quella sua arietta di superiorità, con tutto lo sprezzo di cui era capace… solo che aveva paura. Molta paura e io sentivo la puzza di una bugia dell’ultimo minuto come se si trattasse di pesce marcio. Black non si sarebbe mai sognato di dirmi una cosa del genere. Mi trattava come spazzatura, mi parlava solo per insultarmi, tutti i nostri rapporti consistevano in agguati e scherzi di dubbio gusto. Soprattutto era solo, non c’era Potter, non c’era nessun altro. Lupin poi, che coincidenza quella mattina non si era presentato a lezione.  
  
Questa fu la conferma, se mai ne avessi avuto bisogno, dei miei sospetti.  
   
“Niente che tu possa _comprendere_ , niente che possa capitare a _te_ insomma.”  
  
Aggiunse la sua voce, soddisfatta, a mo' di chiusura. Strinsi ancora più forte la presa sulla bacchetta nella tasca, non volevo fargli capire che sospettavo ben altro e da molto tempo. Non volevo che sapesse quanto poco risultava convincente. “Che non ti venga in mente di seguirci, o sciocchezze del genere. Chiaro? Sono cose da grandi…” _Snivellus? Mocciosus?_ No, non ritenne opportuno apostrofarmi così.  
  
Mi puntò un dito contro, prima di voltarsi - un gesto molto teso, che non riusciva ad essere spavaldo, ne’ lo faceva sembrare sicuro di se’. “Primo ed ultimo avvertimento. Oppure ti torco il collo. A proposito, che hai lì?” - “Niente!” - Sbottai, accrescendo ulteriormente le distanze tra di noi. Mi ero fermato a scrutarlo in volto, a soppesare quel suo strambo teatrino. Non avevo nemmeno provato a sfiorare la superficie della sua mente, non ce n’era bisogno. Assolutamente.  
E il morso di Potter si era trasformato in un grosso segno rosso scuro che non accennava a sbiadire.  
  
_Oppure ti torco il collo._  
  
  
“Non hai fame, Severus?”  
Non avevo fame.  
_Non più._  
  
  
Aspettai che le tenebre avvolgessero il castello. Più il sole scompariva oltre l’orizzonte, più una calma assoluta, priva di calore mi avvolgeva.  
  
Alle undici e mezzo, mentre tutti gli altri tacevano nel calore delle coperte in attesa del sonno, io sistemai il mio baule con estrema meticolosità. Raccolsi le cartacce, spianai la copertina dei miei libri usati. Potter non aveva mai avuto libri usati, ne’ una divisa di seconda mano - io ne avevo due, perché alla fine i soldi non bastavano comunque - Potter era così pieno di tutto ciò di cui io ero vistosamente privo… gettai un incantesimo potente su tutti i miei quaderni e sul mio libro di Pozioni.  
Non volevo che nessuno fosse in grado di aprirli, _dopo_ di me.  
  
  
Era mezzanotte e mezzo ma la luna illuminava già ad intermittenza il parco. Era al culmine del suo fulgore.  
Chiusi gli occhi di fronte alla finestra del mio dormitorio… avevo indossato il mio completo migliore. Tutto taceva, i miei compagni russavano nei loro letti.  
Apparentemente non c’era nessuno, in cortile.  
Inspirando, tornai a guardare quel prato immobile, quel patio deserto… e poi, potenti come urla i loro pensieri mi aggredirono.  
La fretta di Potter, la sua preoccupazione, Lupin che non c’era, che era già oltre le radici nodose di quel tronco. Oh, all’improvviso sapevo come facevano a non farsi colpire dal Salice. La notizia non alterò la superficie del lago nero che era la mia mente.  
  
I miei occhi seguirono il nulla, il punto sotto il quale si muovevano, silenziosi sotto quel mantello.  
  
Attraversai il castello con la massima calma. Non incontrai anima viva, solo il lontano, evanescente turbinio di due fantasmi. Silenzio assoluto, totale mentre arrivavo in cortile, calpestavo l’erba umida, ripercorrevo i loro passi.  
  
Erano già scesi.  
Non provai la minima sorpresa di fronte ai rami del Platano immobili, congelati nel riverbero della luna piena.  
  
Il mio cuore non accelerò mentre fissavo l’apertura alla base del tronco, spalancata come una bocca di tenebre.  
  
Il Platano non si mosse nemmeno mentre mi accoccolavo tra le radici, afferravo terra umida tra le dita e mi calavo dentro.  
  
Fu facile, facilissimo.  
Scivolai.  
_Facilissimo._  
Giunsi in un corridoio dalle pareti di terra, illuminato solo dall’incantesimo di qualcuno, un globo di luce fluttuante a pochi centimetri dal basso soffitto pieno di radici.  
  
Non appena i miei piedi toccarono il fondo, dalle fitte tenebre oltre la sfera di luce giunse un possente, _doloroso ululato._  
  
_Un suono che non era umano e non era animale._  
  
Mi attraversò da capo a piedi.  
Non ebbe il potere di farmi indietreggiare.  
Le braccia mi dolevano, tutto il mio corpo, espropriato ormai da tempo pulsava di un dolore sordo.  
Mossi il primo passo, contro la terra. Gli altri vennero molto, molto più facilmente. Avanzavo carponi.  
_Nessuna_ _emozione_.  
  
La cosa alla fine del tunnel mi sentì. Ululò e gridò ancora, probabilmente il mio odore le riempiva le narici. Quanta distanza ci separava ancora? Non molta.  
Oh, era _così facile_.  
Forse mi avrebbe cercato direttamente la vena del collo, avevo sentito che l’istinto gli faceva fare questo.  
_Avrei provato dolore?_  
Nemmeno quel verso terribile poteva farmi smettere di _camminare_.  
_Camminare per vedere se era così facile morire._  
  
Mi ero lasciato alle spalle il globo luminescente.  
All’improvviso un odore denso, acuto riempì le mie narici… _l’odore di una bestia affamata._  
  
Serrai le palpebre. Se io potevo sentire il suo odore, la cosa poteva capire quanto fossi vicino.  
Avevo di nuovo sollevato il piede dal terreno - forse quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo, fatale passo necessario - quando accaddero parecchie cose contemporaneamente.  
  
Qualcosa mi piombò addosso da dietro, nel buio, mi agganciò forte intorno al collo - _ma era un braccio umano_ \- e prese a trascinarmi a ritroso. Non appena presi ad allontanarmi, nelle tenebre a di fronte a me esplose un finimondo di ruggiti.  
  
Le pareti di terra vibravano come se qualcosa avesse iniziato a prenderle a spallate, non vedevo cosa mi trascinava di nuovo all’imbocco del tunnel, alla luce della luna, sapevo solo che  sdrucciolavo, trascinato di schiena: poi qualcuno imprecò, ed io riconobbi quella voce.  
  
  
  
Potter ansimava, riverso sopra di me.  
Mi faceva male la nuca, avevo sbattuto malamente la spalla nel riemergere da quella specie di tana.  
Gli occhiali di Potter luccicavano alla luce della luna.  
Mi teneva ancora il braccio intorno al collo, eravamo scivolati fuori appena in tempo… o forse no, perché dal cunicolo venivano ancora quei tremendi ruggiti, e rumori di lotta.  
  
_“Che… che cazzo ti…. ti… salta in mente…”_  
Ogni parola un ansito, il suo petto premeva forte il mio, il suo fiato mi investiva il volto in onde alterne.  
Io lo fissavo. Muto, riverso sotto il suo peso, le braccia inerti lungo il corpo.  
Lo fissavo senza _vederlo_.  
E fu come se il suo viso, mezzo divorato dalle ombre potesse leggere ben oltre quel mio mutismo.  
Fu come se mi fossi messo ad urlargli in faccia.  
  
Potter non aggiunse altro.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_Oh, Severus, capisci, se si dovesse sapere Remus Lupin dovrebbe ritirarsi da scuola. Sarebbe cacciato, probabilmente costretto a nascondersi per il resto della sua vita. Per favore, ti prego di mantenere per te ciò che hai visto. Tutti voi, dovete prestare più attenzione di quanta non ne abbiate mai avuta prima._  
  
James Potter aveva su il suo eroico, segnato volto da bravo ragazzo - il Preside gli parlava con quell’espressione dolce comprensiva ed infinitamente preoccupata.  
Mi aveva salvato  la vita.  
Che _nobile_ gesto.  
_Adesso anche tu, Severus sei a parte del segreto._  
  
E Potter si azzardava per un secondo a guardarmi - giacca strappata, occhiali inzaccherati nella luce avvolgente dello studio di Silente, il lampo di un sorriso di cui io e solo io avevo visto la curva tagliente, trionfante.  
  
_Mi guardava come uno come lui guarda la sua vittima davanti all’autorità - sfidandola a parlare, sfidandola adesso a provarci._  
  
Deglutii. Mi faceva male la schiena, avevo nuovi graffi. Le mie unghie erano piene di terra.  
Non volevo incrociare lo sguardo di Silente.  
Non _potevo_.  
“Non c’è problema.”  
  
_E vi prego, non fate mai più una cosa così stupida._  
  
Potter - con la sua voce rammaricata, da _bravo ragazzo_ così pentito della sua bravata non aveva avuto scelta: si, aveva ammesso era stato lui a dirmi di provare a seguirli quella notte.  
_Questo é stato molto sciocco da parte tua, James. Non hai pensato ad esempio, che  se Remus avesse davvero ucciso qualcuno, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato?_  
  
Dietro quelle sue lenti, Potter sembrava rendersene conto, e comprendere l’enormità della cosa.  
Ma niente poteva fare si che smettesse di guardare me in quel modo.  
_Niente_.  
  
_Preside devo dirle ancora qualcosa… qualcosa che non sa._  
_Di cosa si tratta, Severus?_  
  
Ma naturalmente non aprii bocca, continuai a fissare il pavimento.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Che combini? Fai colazione.”  
  
Avevo appoggiato la forchetta accanto al piatto, che era pieno per metà.  
  
Le mie spalle si irrigidirono dolorosamente.  
 Potevo sentire Potter fisicamente… come se mi avesse schiaffeggiato. Si era fermato dietro di me, lasciando che i suoi compagni lo precedessero. La Sala Grande era piena di persone che abbandonavano il tavolo per la prima lezione del giorno, quasi tutti i miei vicini erano andati. I posti accanto a me erano vuoti… Potter aveva un tempismo eccezionale. Dopo quella notte, giudicò prudente sospendere i lazzi e le prese in giro in pubblico.  
Giudicò prudente non sollevarmi in aria di fronte a tutta la scuola… c’entrava Silente, chiaro.  
Ogni tanto lo sentivo scrutarmi - tenermi d’occhio durante le lezioni, o i pasti. A volte mi si avvicinava con quei suoi occhi ardenti quando non potevo vederlo - ma potevo sentirlo arrivare - e una mano laida, invisibile mi sfiorava velocemente la schiena. Potter mi mormorava sbrigativamente qualche istruzione, la più gettonata era: alle undici, corridoio del quinto piano.  
Ma quando faceva così non indossava il suo mantello, e non si fermava più di qualche secondo.  
Dopo tutto sarebbe parso strano se fossimo sembrati amici.    
Anche perché continuavo a opporre resistenza come potevo… nonostante mi avesse proprio messo con le spalle al muro.  
“Guarda che ti tengo d’occhio.”  
“Vedi di non… fare altre cazzate.”  
“Ti ho visto buttare il pranzo. E copriti quel collo…!”  
“Non c’è nessuno… adesso non c’è nessuno… chiudi quell’acqua e mettiti contro il muro. Fallo o vado dritto a denunciarti, così scopriranno chi ha creato quella cosa malefica in grado di dissanguare una persona! Stanno indagando, lo sai Snivellus?”  
  
Ah si, stavano indagando, eccome. Anche se quell’incantesimo era mio, anche se la gente non lo usava certo nei corridoi di scuola a mo’ di Levicorpus, il Ministero aveva i suoi segugi incaricati di tenere sotto controllo i nuovi incantesimi.  
_Segugi dal fiuto molto potente._  
Si erano fatti vedere ad Hogwarts nelle loro belle uniformi.  
_Abbiamo saputo… abbiamo sentito… ‘stai fermo, Snivellus. Apri questo culetto ossuto… ecco così… così.’_  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Ammirevole, signor Potter davvero ammirevole!”  
  
Era pomeriggio. Mi veniva da vomitare.  
Odiavo Lumacorno: per la prima volta in vita mia provavo dei sentimenti chiari a suo riguardo, era un imbecille, un vecchio tricheco spiaggiato ed io lo _odiavo_.  
Il coltello non tremava tra le mie dita, mentre affettavo e inscatolavo meticolosamente tre tipi di radici diverse.  
  
“Mi fido completamente di lei e di Severus. Vi lascio il laboratorio… spero che finiate prima del mio ritorno. Non so quanto ci metterò. Mi dispiace moltissimo, ragazzi…!”  
  
Eravamo nel fornitissimo laboratorio di Horace Lumacorno, quello annesso ai suoi alloggi personali.  
C’erano ninnoli, boccette per metà piene di essenze e ovviamente nuovi materiali per le lezioni da pulire e catalogare.  
Lumacorno aveva chiamato me per quel compito - si fidava di me, in passato ne ero stato orgoglioso. Poi, il vecchio imbecille aveva avuto l’idea di chiamare anche Potter. _Gli piaceva così tanto la famiglia di Potter!_   
  
Potter il brillante giocatore, il brillante mago, abile sia in Pozioni, che in una decina di altre materie, anche quelle che non studiava!  
  
Mi affiancò senza guardarmi, fissava Lumacorno con quel suo sorriso smagliante, rassicurante.  
“Non si preoccupi, signore.”  
  
Non appena la porta si fu richiusa, non appena Lumacorno fu scomparso allacciandosi in fretta il mantello, il sorriso luminoso scivolò via come acqua.  
  
_“Severus, eh?”_  
  
Sbuffò, con un ghigno ironico.  
  
“Siete _intimi_ , sgorbietto?”  
  
Sorrideva, un sorriso molto diverso dal precedente: tagliai un pezzo troppo grosso, tornai indietro per rimediare: Potter lasciò andare il suo pugnale sul tavolo con un tonfo sordo, puntò la bacchetta sul lavoro ancora da fare - e il pugnale prese a muoversi da solo.  
  
_Clunk, clunk, clunk._ Tonfi sordi.  
  
“No… é meglio farlo a mano…!”  
  
Ma anche il mio pugnale era scivolato via dalla mia presa, iniziando ad affettare metodicamente radici.  
  
Per qualche istante non fui capace di alzare il viso da quello spettacolo, potei solo fissare la lama scintillante.  
  
_Clunk clunk clunk._  
  
Era meglio farlo a mano?  
Certo che _no_.  
Ma… avevo sperato… avevo _disperatamente_ desiderato…  
Il suo respiro solleticò il mio collo: mi era addosso come la notte ingoia il giorno, e da un momento all’altro non ci sono che tenebre, tenebre, tenebre.  
“Siete _intimi_ , eh Mocciosus? Tranquillo, anche io so che la camera da letto é di là… ma non per lo stesso motivo che ha illuminato _te_.”  
Poi la sentii, e fu una nuova ondata di disgusto: la sua grossa mano contro il profilo scarno del mio fianco.  
  
  
*  
  
  
_“Lo vedi che se voglio ti sollevo anche senza bacchetta?”_  
  
Ringhiava.  
Ero appena atterrato di peso sul grande letto di Lumacorno - lo stesso letto drappeggiato da cortine rosse su cui avevo visto giacere Lucius…  
“ _Aah_ …”  
“Buono…”  
“ _No_!”  
Ma era salito anche lui su quel materasso morbido, avevo le sue mani intorno ai polsi, prima che potessi girarmi, rialzarmi, fare qualsiasi cosa Potter mi si rovesciò addosso con tutto il peso del corpo.  
  
_“No! No…!”_  
  
La sua mano mi afferrò il mento, poi le guance. Strinse. I suoi capelli solleticarono il mio orecchio. “Lumacorno ha degli allarmi anti-intrusione ed anti-fattura qui dentro. Prova ad infilare la mano in tasca, prova a tirare fuori la bacchetta Snivellus… dai prova.”  
  
Stritolava le mie guance, ansimava contro il mio orecchio. Addosso, enorme, altissimo rispetto a me, con quel suo affare perennemente gonfio che immancabilmente mi premeva addosso.  
  
  
“ _Ouhn_ …!”  
“Lecca.”  
Mi spinse l’indice e il pollice tra le labbra, in bocca: non avevo più vestiti addosso. Le mie gambe erano spalancate, Potter così pesante da avermi intrappolato sotto il suo peso - quando alzavo la testa, urtavo contro il solido ostacolo del suo petto. Laggiù produceva rumori viscidi ogni volta che entrava ed usciva da me: il cassetto del comodino era aperto, una bottiglia di unguento era stata stappata in fretta e giaceva ancora sul ripiano.  
“Fammi sentire la lingua… la _lingua_ …”  
Avevo chiuso gli occhi, chiudendo fuori il resto: giacevo bocconi, le reni sollevate, iniziò a replicare nella mia bocca quelle sue spinte crudeli, liquide in basso. Mi spinse con violenza l’indice e il pollice giù quasi fino in gola: due volte, dentro, fuori, dentro… sentivo l’arco del suo pollice accarezzarmi il mento, lo avevo morso, ottenendo una gran botta tra le scapole che mi aveva mozzato il respiro in gola.  
“Ooh.. _così_ … stringi _le labbra_.”  
   
  
_“B-basta… sei venuto, sei già v-venuto…!”_  
  
Ero di schiena, vedevo più cose di quante non volessi, compresa quell’erezione ancora puntata contro di me come una minaccia, luccicante di seme e unguento.  
Mi divaricò le braccia con forza per inchiodarmi la schiena alla trapunta stravolta del letto, mi fece male.  
“Si, si… sono già venuto é vero… ma immagino che…!”  
  
E torse le labbra in un ringhio, perché era fin troppo facile scivolarmi di nuovo fino in fondo in un unico, fluido colpo.  
“ _Aaah_ …”  
“Immagino che tu conosca gli _effetti_ del sangue di drago, no?”  
La mia mente collassò, _capitolò_.  
“N-no… ti prego… _noo_ …”  
Potter concentrò il peso del corpo nelle mani.  
“ _Guardati_ , _Mocciosus_.”  
Ma almeno questo volevo evitarmelo. Non avevo bisogno di abbassare lo sguardo laggiù, dove i nostri corpi si univano per vedere la mia erezione: nonostante fossi tutt’altro che eccitato, Potter aveva usato _cose_ in grado di causarmi quella meccanica, inevitabile reazione.  
“ _B-basta… m-mi sento p-pieno…!_ ”  
Lo imploravo, odiavo implorarlo, odiavo quel suo martellare sordo scandito da suoni liquidi e osceni, odiavo me stesso perché sapevo che non ce l’avrei fatta. Non questa volta.  
_Non con due ore libere._  
Non con quel maledetto affare che poteva continuare a spingermi in corpo senza mai cedere, nonostante _l’orgasmo._  
Non con Potter che rideva e soffiava su di me: “Dove?”  
Mi sfuggì un singhiozzo. Il mio petto, nudo si tese. Il cuore minacciava di esplodermi…  
“Ti ho chiesto… _dove!”_ La voce di uno che non ragiona, che é ben al di là della ragione. Denti serrati e sudore… e gli occhiali ancora addosso per la fretta di _sbatterti._  
“ _S-sotto, mi sento p-pieno sotto!_ ”  
Avevo le guance color mattone, lo sentii ridere ancora, ogni colpo mi scavava dentro, impattava contro qualcosa di gonfio, teso allo spasimo: era orribile che fosse piacevole, orribile che il mio corpo non mi appartenesse più fino a _quel punto_.  
_Orribile_.  
  
“Uuuh… _eccolo_ …”  
  
Mentre venivo, Potter mi sfiorò avidamente, afferrandomi tra le dita, premendo perché gli dessi _di più, di più, di più._  
  
Ormai mi facevano male i muscoli del volto.  
C’era silenzio, rotto solo dal mio tentativo di _non cedere_.  
Avevo resistito fino a quel pomeriggio. _Non potevo cedere._  
Le mani di Potter si mossero, cambiando per un secondo posizione. Poi sentii anche la sua attenzione, in quell’attimo di affannosa pausa. Diversa, remota.  
  
“Questo cos’è?”  
  
_Sapevo_ che mi guardava il petto.  
Non si era mai soffermato prima sui dettagli, aveva troppa fretta. Il tempo a disposizione era troppo poco.  
Ma in quel momento ero nudo, con le braccia aperte e sapevo che sul mio torace c’erano ancora due lunghe cicatrici biancastre - ricordo di quando mio padre soleva scagliarmi dietro le bottiglie vuote. Era così che avevo dimostrato di essere un mago: a sette anni avevo fatto esplodere quella bottiglia in aria, non contro lo stipite della porta o la finestra, evitando che i frammenti vaganti mi colpissero.  
Ma quelle cicatrici le avevo dall’età di _tre anni._  
“Che cosa sono queste cicatrici, che ti sei fatto?”  
  
Mi lasciò andare il polso e le toccò. Le stirò appena con i polpastrelli…  
  
Avevo visto i genitori di Potter, un giorno. Sorridenti e felici, alla stazione: guardavano il figlio come se non avessero mai sperato di vedere nulla di più bello in vita loro…  
“Spiegami.”  
  
E poi, _finalmente_ successe.  
  
Lacrime dure, concenti iniziarono a solcare le mie guance contratte.  
Emisi un possente, inevitabile _rantolo_.  
_Piangevo_.  
  
Senza nessuna possibilità di nascondermi, senza alcuna probabilità di passare inosservato, piangevo: lacrime sulla trapunta, lungo il mio collo e soprattutto non potevo trattenere ciò che mi spaventava di più, quei singhiozzi e quei versi rochi, da animale ferito ad accompagnare il _pianto_ : _non avevo più potere neppure su di loro._  
  
Ero solo vagamente consapevole del peso che mi stringeva il petto, delle dita di Potter che finalmente si ritraevano, della sua voce.  
  
“Non fare così… _sssh_ …”  
  
Disse.  
  
Dalla mia gola esplose un altro singhiozzo, così potente da sommergere anche la vergogna…  
E poi disse qualcosa ancora, una cosa che ancora oggi _non sono sicuro di avergli sentito dire davvero._  
  
“Io…no… _scusa_.”  
  
Ma sono sicuro di averlo sentito alzarsi di corsa, di aver sentito il suo peso alleggerire il letto.  
  
_Scusa un cazzo!  
Scusa un emerito cazzo!_  
  
Chissà se i colti, amorevoli genitori di Potter usavano mai un linguaggio del genere.  
  
La mia mente ne era piena, mentre finalmente libero mi raggomitolavo… e sentivo gli abiti tornare sul mio corpo nudo, trafitto, spezzato.  
Sentivo i passi di Potter come un rombo di guerra, solo che si stavano allontanando quei passi, lasciandomi raggomitolato sul letto di Lumacorno.  



	6. Mine

** Mine **

  
  
  
  
  
Non lo rividi per tutta la settimana successiva.  
Dopo avermi gettato sul letto di Lumacorno, dopo avermi ancora una volta rovesciato addosso tutto l’accanimento di cui era capace, James Potter si _eclissò_.  
Dire che _scomparve_ non era appropriato.  
  
Certo, lo incontravo ancora a lezione, o in corridoio.  
  
Ma Lupin tornò a frequentare le aule ridotto l’ombra di se’ stesso - _i reni, il sistema linfatico, bevi questo amico -_ avevano da fare, i brillanti Marauders.  
James Potter ebbe troppo da fare addirittura per guardare nella mia direzione.  
Il suo volto era una maschera dura, adamantina, uno specchio che pareva riflettere il nulla.  
Quando cercavo di capire le sue emozioni, non trovavo niente a cui aggrapparmi, neppure un frammento.  
Non avevo più bisogno di cercare di prevedere le sue mosse, perché semplicemente Potter non faceva niente.  
  
E poi era l’ultimo anno di Lucius ad Hogwarts. Aveva grandi progetti. Mentre il clima si faceva più mite, le giornate via via più calde non parlava d’altro: _Mangiamorte, Mangiamorte, Mangiamorte._  
  
Lui, Avery e Nott volevano assolutamente unirsi alla causa. I Mangiamorte ed il loro brillante, tenebroso capo erano oggetto di molte controversie e molti dibattiti, il Castello era diviso in merito.  
Lily - che non mi parlava più da mesi - ne parlava con orrore. Molti altri erano d’accordo con lei, ma Lucius, Nott, Avery, Goyle… erano di una pasta diversa.  
  
Presi a passare quasi tutti i pomeriggi liberi seduto accanto a loro, nella Sala Grande. Ero il più giovane, ed ho sempre avuto una natura taciturna… ma quei discorsi mi affascinavano, e quei ragazzi nutrivano una certa stima per me.  
Non é che fossi _così_ abituato ad essere stimato, insomma.  
  
  
*  
  
Avevo ripreso a sedermi fuori, quando c’era il sole. Ignoravo le occhiate guardinghe, fugaci di Potter anche se di tanto in tanto me le sentivo nei pressi della schiena.  
Quel venerdì ero alle prese con il mio manuale di Trasfigurazione, volevo vedere se avevo fatto un pasticcio con i miei appunti, era necessario.  
Potter era una vecchia, brutta ferita che mi faceva male, mi chiudeva lo stomaco a metà del pasto.  
Mi concentravo su altro:  
non avevo un soldo, ed il bisogno di abiti decenti cresceva. Prendere o non prendere quel dolorosissimo Marchio? Perché tutti i Mangiamorte erano Marchiati…  
e perché tutte le volte che mi sedevo in riva al lago, doveva finire con il contenuto della borsa sparpagliato nel raggio di un chilometro?!  
“Vento, oggi.”  
  
Lì per lì non feci assolutamente caso alla voce.  
Ero carponi, con la bacchetta levata, cercando di radunare tutto. Ma riconobbi quella voce, oh la riconobbi perché la sentivo di continuo nei miei incubi, nonostante le giornate piatte e piene di lavoro, nonostante tutti i progetti di gloria, c’era James Potter appoggiato al tronco di quell’albero, le braccia conserte.  
  
Dovevo tornare indietro perché avevo lasciato la borsa tra le radici. Maledizione.  
Entrai nel raggio d’azione di quello sguardo acuto, dietro le lenti rotonde… e una fugace visione di me urlante, piangente, nudo, con le braccia strette in una morsa mi raggiunse come una pugnalata.  
Una sola immagine accompagnata da qualcosa di rovente, famelico… ma ormai a quello sapevo fare fronte. Fu come sbattergli una porta in faccia: il lago nero che era la mia mente rinserrò.  
Con i libri e le pergamene ancora strette tra le mani alzai il volto.  
Lentamente.  
Niente traspariva da quel volto squadrato, da quegli occhi miti, imperturbabili. Rimase immobile, ad una certa distanza da me. Inutile negarlo, mi girava un po’ la testa.  
Mi appoggiai al tronco - Potter lo notò.  
Lo sentivo fissarmi, era come un milione di piccoli insetti arrampicati addosso…  
“Hai lasciato di nuovo il pranzo…?”  
“Che te _ne frega_?!”  
Sibilai, senza guardarlo: mi rimisi a tracolla la cartella con un gesto rabbioso - pesava immensamente quel giorno.  
  
E fu tutto.  
Quello fu l’unico incontro che ebbi con lui, l’unica volta in cui mi parlò.  
Ma ebbi bisogno di tutta la mia abilità in Occlumanzia per fare fronte ai dieci giorni successivi. Sedevo a lezione, Potter magari non era nemmeno in aula: immagini di me con il volto sudato, immagini delle sue dita che percorrevano avide il contorno delle mie labbra.  
Immagini che puzzavano di ossessione. Non mi ero mai visto dall’esterno… attraverso gli occhi di qualcun altro. Il mio torace era così sottile, le mie braccia così magre e pallide, le odiavo.  
Un mattino, a lezione, Potter riuscì a prendermi alla sprovvista: era seduto a due file di distanza da me, del resto. Più uno é vicino, più certe cose prendono forza.  
  
“Che hai?”  
Chiese il mio compagno di banco, vedendomi serrare all’improvviso le dita intorno alla piuma, che scricchiolò minacciosa.  
Non risposi. Non sempre riuscivo a prevenire le sue mosse. E Potter era costantemente ossessionato da me. Completamente. Totalmente. C’erano quelle immagini nella sua testa, di continuo: era lui a insinuarle in qualsiasi debolezza, anche la più piccola. Considerando che diventavo sempre più bravo - avevo stupito Lucius, che era prossimo al diploma, nemmeno lui aveva uno schermo mentale del genere - considerando che c’erano ben poche falle nelle mie difese… potete immaginare quanto la cosa mi facesse _paura_.  
  
  
*  
  
“Oh…”  
_Qualcuno gemeva contro il mio collo._  
Qualcuno mi aveva circondato il petto con le braccia, era scivolato nel mio letto, qualcuno mi baciava freneticamente il collo, la curva della mascella, insinuava dita nell’elastico delle mie mutande.  
Era sabato notte… quasi l’alba, il cielo rischiarava oltre la finestra: sbarrai gli occhi, ne colsi un allucinante scorcio - ero nel mio letto, ero nello stramaledetto dormitorio della mia Casa e Potter  
ansimava e mi immergeva il viso nel collo.  
Spalancai la bocca e gridai con tutte le mie forze.  
_Silenzio_.  
Totale terribile ed _assoluto_.  
Presi a dibattermi alla cieca, impazzito: Potter mi scivolò addosso, enorme, caldo… si puntellò contro le mie coperte, tirandole sopra la testa di entrambi. In quel piccolo spazio caldo le sue mani si riempivano di ogni centimetro del mio corpo, mi abbassavano il pigiama. La sua bocca raggiungeva la curva dei miei glutei, mi baciava con tanto ardore che sentivo i denti.  
“ _Ho spiato la parola d’ordine… mi sono appostato fuori mentre rientravate per pranzo, ci è voluto un attimo_.”  
_Sangue, morte e dannazione._  
_“Non ce la faccio più…”_  
E mi baciava la schiena, ne percorreva i contorni - e insinuava quella sua bruciante erezione contro le mie carni piano, piano, piano.  
Spalancai ancora la gola, invano.  
_“Ti ho silenziato… mi dispiace… mi dispiace… la colpa é tua… che cosa mi hai fatto, maledetto… esci dalla mia testa, io non riesco, non riesco a starti lontano.”_  
La sua voce, dolente, sibilava nel buio, andava e veniva contro il mio orecchio.  
Emise un gemito stridente, entrando nel mio corpo. Chiusi gli occhi sull’odore denso, appiccicoso che ormai avevo imparato a riconoscere. Sangue di drago. Invocai le tenebre, invocai l’abisso, pregai perché facesse un sol boccone di me.  
Non volevo più avere niente a che fare con quel peso addosso, con quelle mani che mio malgrado conoscevo  a memoria.  
Invocai l’incoscienza e quella venne in mio soccorso.  
_Game Over.  
Good Night._  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Severus, é quasi mezzogiorno, stavo andando a pranzo… Severus, amico mio lo sai come si dice, notte da leoni… Sev?”  
  
Una voce densa, squillante, melliflua nel mio orecchio destro.  
Oltre le tende del baldacchino il giorno divampava in tutto il suo fulgore.  
_Non volevo aprire gli occhi._  
Rimasi immobile, durante la notte mi ero trasformato in pietra. Pietra le gambe, pietra le braccia ed anche il volto. Sentii la cadenza familiare dei passi di Lucius, poi lo sentii dire, rivolto più a se’ stesso: “Sarà di nuovo in biblioteca…”  
Ricordavo, come se rivivessi una scena appartenente ad un secolo prima quanto fossi euforico alla prospettiva di frugare ancora il reparto proibito e questa volta con un permesso scritto…  
Forse pensando di trovare il letto vuoto, Lucius spostò bruscamente le tende del baldacchino.  
Era chiaro che non si aspettava di trovare la mia sagoma sotto la coperta.  
Era chiaro dal modo in cui, esitando chiamò ancora il mio nome.  
  
Non arrivò a scuotermi… ma, come aveva sollevato le tende del baldacchino scostò le coperte ed io non avevo alcuna facoltà, alcuna voglia di impedirglielo.  
L’aria fredda mi investì.  
“Oh.” E lasciò ricadere la trapunta. Non mi ero nemmeno rimesso in ordine il pigiama: fui improvvisamente consapevole di avere schiena, sedere nudi, dei pantaloni raggrumati alle caviglie.  
Della viscosità che invadeva ancora il mio corpo e… dell’enorme livido sul coccige che probabilmente non era ancora sbiadito, ricordo di quando Potter mi si era buttato addosso nello studio del mio Direttore di Casa.  
_Immobile. Pietra. Nessuna emozione. Non più al sicuro, nemmeno nel mio letto._  
  
“Severus!” Oh no, perché volevano che mi alzassi, mi drizzassi a sedere perché mi scuotevano…  
“Severus Snape, guardami!”  
  
Lucius era seduto sul letto. I suoi occhi pallidi mi trafissero, ardevano di spavento, un freddo fuoco micidiale e… vagavano sul mio volto alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
Chiusi solamente gli occhi.  
Spalancai invece la mente e lasciai che le immagini _fluissero_.  
  
*  
  
Oh, gente… oh. Avreste dovuto vederlo.  
Lord Lucius Malfoy non era propriamente un ragazzo fragile e mingherlino: sfiorava il metro e novanta d’altezza, ma a parte questo quando si arrabbiava non urlava, non strepitava e non metteva mano immediatamente alla bacchetta.  
  
Non abbracciava nemmeno, non era un tipo incline alle smancerie di quel tipo - a suo dire. Ma lasciò che crollassi a lungo il volto contro la sua spalla, mi massaggiò silenziosamente tra le scapole.  
Indossava la sua migliore camicia, la stoffa era serica contro il mio volto. Ridiventavo carne, la pietra si ritirava e faceva malissimo.  
  
Non sapevo quanto tempo era trascorso quando finalmente raddrizzai il collo.  
Il silenzio era teso, denso di una strana elettricità. Nemmeno io ero il genere di persona incline alle lacrime. Ma quella mattina, il tranquillo sole domenicale aveva fatto un sol boccone di tutta la mai reticenza, di tutta la mia imperturbabilità. Giacqui come svuotato, fino a che quegli occhi pallidi non ebbero un guizzo.  
Lucius stava dicendo qualcosa.  
Non stava facendo sfoggio del suo elegante, compito vocabolario e la sua voce era un sibilo strascicato, mortale nel mio orecchio.  
  
_“Vado a cacciargli uno stivale in gola e torno.”_  
  
  
*  
  
“Lucius… per _favore_ …!”  
  
Mi aveva atteso lavarmi, vestirmi. A nulla era valso saltare su come una molla dal letto al suono di quelle parole. Nulla poteva scalfire la sua fredda, terribile collera. Era domenica, non c’erano lezioni. Il mio unico, folle pensiero era che sarei morto di vergogna - io - se quella storia fosse venuta alla luce. Ricordavo come la mia gola si era stretta quando avevo cercato di dirglielo - mesi prima - non speravo nemmeno che inviargli dei ricordi funzionasse - ma aveva funzionato, e il fatto che non potessi parlarne non era confortante.  
  
La Sala Grande era pressoché deserta - ma naturalmente quando Lucius giunse sulla soglia, individuò subito Potter, seduto da solo di fronte ad un libro, il volto chino sui suoi cereali.  
Mi bloccai a ridosso di una colonna.  
Mi sentivo già abbastanza sottosopra per averlo seguito fin lì… osservai la scena, mentre le due ragazze di Corvonero si alzavano, ed abbandonavano il loro tavolo chiacchierando animatamente.  
Indietreggiai nell’ombra quando mi passarono davanti ridendo, poi tornai a guardare nervosamente Lucius.  
Feci appena in tempo a vederlo avvicinarsi a Potter, colsi il lampo sguainato della sua bacchetta.  
Potter rovinò a terra, il libro gli volò di mano, i cereali si sparsero con un tonfo assordante tutto intorno. La Sala Grande era illuminata dagli stessi, miti raggi di sole che scaldavano il mio dormitorio.  
  
_“Ma che cazzo fai?”_  
“Alzati… alzati che voglio guardarti bene in faccia. Eccolo il nostro _stupratore_.”  
_Così_ , senza mezzi termini.  
Non ero così lontano da non poter sentire.  
Non ero così lontano da non poter vedere nei minimi dettagli la schiena di Lucius, che si chinava su Potter e preveniva la sua mossa con fulminea rapidità, facendogli volare la bacchetta di mano, disarmandolo.  
  
Potter era rosso, furibondo, e si stava rialzando da terra ringhiando. Non poteva nascondere paura e sgomento, aveva preso a fissare Lucius come se fosse un drago irto di zanne. Per un attimo fu completamente disarmato, attonito di fronte a quelle parole. Poi… “Ooh, é così. Ti brucia, Malfoy? _Ti brucia che non te lo da più?_ ”  
Lucius scattò in avanti - Potter rideva, l’antica spavalderia si impadronì di nuovo del suo volto, solo che adesso c’era anche una luce folle. Recuperò la bacchetta, ma la rimise nella tasca dei pantaloni con un gesto rapido. Enumerò con le dita della mano:  “ _Un_ capello della persona designata. Unguento di sangue di Drago, Sperma. Aggiungere un bagno, ed essenza di rosa - molto poco ortodosso - _scandisci nella tua mente l’incantesimo mentre giacete insieme_ …e sarà _tuo_ per sempre.”  
  
“Si può sapere che diavolo stai farfugliando?!”  
Ed era raro sentire Lucius gridare così, ma Potter gli rispose ancora una volta ridendo.  
Poi riprese fiato… e quello che disse, penso che lo porterò nella tomba.  
_Niente di più orribile._  
  
“Sto parlando del fatto che il tuo amichetto non può liberarsi di me. Non potrà mai più liberarsi di me, per quello che ne so. Una volta fatto non si può tornare indietro. Oh, cavoli non pensavo che funzionasse. Sai, si dice sempre che é robetta per streghe in vacanza…”  
  
“Potter… un momento. Un solo istante. Si direbbe che tu lo abbia _legato_.”  
  
La voce di Lucius echeggiò - più bassa di qualche tono rispetto a prima - sembrava trattenere a stento il riso, o la voglia di gridare. Era una voce colma di esasperazione.  
  
“Ma nemmeno _tu_ … Potter, saresti tanto stupido… da fare un _Legamento d’Amore_ ….”  
Lo sentii ridere, di puro trionfo questa volta. A suggello della sua vittoria, ridere anche del mio sangue che ora scorreva a grumi nelle vene.  
“Se ha funzionato, lui non può pronunciare il mio nome, ne’ niente altro che mi riguardi. Tu come lo hai saputo?”  
  
_Smisi per un secondo di respirare._  
  
“Ci sono altri metodi, _mentecatto_.”  
Ed impresse a quell’insulto tutto il disprezzo di cui era capace.  
  
Potter non si scompose minimamente. Si era ficcato le mani in tasca, lo fissava spavaldo, negli occhi… come sfidandolo a colpirlo ancora.  
  
“ _Spezzalo_. Oppure non ti darò tregua.”  
“Uuh, Malfoy, cosa fai, mandi un paio di Mangiamorte a rovesciare il mio letto? Eh?”  
“Piantala di ridere…!”  
“Non si può spezzare. Dovresti saperlo. E ti dirò di più. Starà male, molto male se non lo facciamo almeno una volta nell’arco di trenta giorni. Se non lo ha ancora scoperto, presto lo saprà.”  
“Io… io ti ammazzo, Potter. Dovessi metterci un secolo a capire dove trovarti, io ti ammazzo. Te lo _prometto_.”  
“Oh, _Licisca_ , dacci un taglio con le minacce… a proposito, quanto fai, _Licisca_? _Quanto fai di bocca?_ ”  
  
Chiusi gli occhi, mentre il fragore di un incantesimo invadeva la Sala Grande, Potter urlava ancora sguaiatamente. Mi allontanai in silenzio, di fretta. Correvo. Non volevo sapere più niente, vedere più niente… fu Potter a beccarsi una punizione, comunque. A quanto pareva dopo che me ne ero andato dovevano averli beccati a duellare… ma non era proprio la prima volta che Lucius eludeva una punizione anche se colto in flaglante, con la bacchetta in mano.  
Dopo tutto era il figlio di Abraxas Malfoy, era un Prefetto, ed era Purosangue.  
Dopo tutto era stato Horace Lumacorno ad entrare nella Sala Grande, attirato dal rumore di lotta. Almeno così mi dissero.  
  
Potter e gli altri lo chiamavano _Licisca_ , cioé letteralmente dal latino ‘ _cagna_ ’. Era il nome con cui l’Imperatrice Messalina abbandonava le sue ricche vesti e girava per i postriboli di Roma come prostituta.  
Faceva andare su tutte le furie Lucius, un po’ come ‘ _Mocciosus_ ’ e ‘ _Snivellus_ ’ nel mio caso.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Per domenica sera Lucius sedeva di nuovo nella Sala Comune, nella quale regnava l’atmosfera più rilassata del mondo. Non sembrava uno che avesse preso a scagliare maledizioni a raffica urlando come un forsennato.  
Io mi sentivo alquanto in imbarazzo e continuavo a pensare - agghiacciato - a quel maledetto Legamento.  
A quella maledetta roba da fattucchiere che era pure illegale, proprio perché impossibile da sciogliere.  
Sedevamo vicini, Lucius contemplava il fuoco con le dita intrecciate. La luce scolpiva quel suo profilo altero, quei suoi zigomi cesellandoli. I capelli, di un biondo quasi bianco ricadevano sulle sue spalle.  
Mi _vergognavo_.  
Preoccupazione e vergogna mi impedivano di concentrarmi sul libro che avevo in grembo.  
Peggio ancora il mio sangue ribolliva, come se mi avessero avvelenato.  
  
_Una volta al mese… una volta al mese…  
mi pareva di impazzire._  
  
Ci misi un po’ ad accorgermi che mi stava parlando.  
All’improvviso Lucius mi fissava con certi occhi risoluti, solenni.  
“…Se non posso fare niente per aiutarti, posso mostrarti qualcosa di utile.”  
_Un nuovo incantesimo?_  
_Qualcosa di così potente da potermi difendere da quel colpo schifosamente basso, per uscire da quell’incubo?_  
Chiusi il mio libro, fissando Lucius in volto: lui si era alzato, in un unico fluido movimento.  
“Vieni. Ma resta un po’ discosto da me… seguimi e basta.”  
“Dove stiamo andando?”  
“Lo vedrai.”  
  
Non mi restò altro da fare che seguirlo lungo le scale del sotterraneo, fino al corridoio.  
  
Non mi restò altro che seguirlo senza farmi notare.  
  
  
*  
  
  
“ _Licisca_ …”  
  
Ma questa volta, l’alta figura di Lucius non si scompose.  
Di tutti, era andato a pescare proprio Sirius Black.  
Avevo avuto un bel da fare per seguirlo, scivolando di ombra in ombra senza farmi notare. Il cuore mi batteva forte nel petto, ogni angolo poteva nascondere Potter, ogni soffio di vento poteva essere il suo fiato sul collo, mi sembrava di impazzire: poi mi bloccai, concentrando tutto me stesso sulla scena.  
Lucius pareva aver trovato proprio la persona che cercava.  
_Sirius Black, migliore amico di Potter._  
  
Erano in un corridoio deserto. Black non aveva potuto fare a meno di rallentare il passo per apostrofare Lucius così. Non era minimamente intimidito da suo cugino,  
il Prefetto di Serpeverde che lo sovrastava in altezza e si era fermato del tutto al suono di quell’insulto, disinvoltamente appoggiato contro un arazzo come se Black gli avesse appena detto ‘ciao’.  
Era proprio l’arazzo che copriva la nicchia nella quale mi ero nascosto, maledizione.  
C’era solo una vecchia, cigolante armatura tra me, il grande gradino di pietra e quel cencio mezzo tarmato. Lucius lo sapeva, che diavolo aveva in mente? Lo vedevo intento a fissare Black, il quale lo studiava con un sorrisetto e gli occhi ridotti a fessura.  
  
“Serata piena? Hai già dato il didietro? Oppure chiudi qui visto che é _domenica_?”  
Vedevo le spalle di Lucius rigide, la sua nuca bionda. “Oh, non lo so Black… pensavo di fare un salto dalla tua _ragazza_ , sai.”  
Black scattò nella sua direzione - vidi il suo volto, luccicava, il sorrisetto gli si era allargato ancora, fissava Lucius detto negli occhi e a quanto potevo vedere, lui sosteneva impassibile il suo sguardo.  
  
Gli arrivò proprio ad un centimetro dal volto a bella posta, per provocarlo - mi rannicchiai contro il buio che sapeva di muffa, lo sguardo di Black scintillava, non lo avevo mai visto fare così, avvicinarsi fino a quel punto. Forse aveva bevuto. Forse succedeva di continuo, quando si incrociavano da soli… di sicuro lo avevo sentito altre volte dire: “ _Quanto fai di bocca, Licisca?_ ”  
  
Lo scandì piano, pianissimo, ormai ad un millimetro dal profilo di Lucius: i suoi occhi guizzarono duri… e fu in quel momento che Lucius approfittando di quella vicinanza lo afferrò per il davanti della veste.  
Black, colto alla sprovvista, finì con le spalle al muro: l’arazzo si spostò con un fruscio  _ed ero così certo di quello che avrei visto, sapete quando la mente ha già costruito ogni cosa_. Invece...  
  
“Per te é _gratis_.”  
  
Sibilò Lucius.  
  
Non aveva la bacchetta in mano, Black non era stato travolto da nessun Incantesimo, da nessuna maledizione... Black aveva irrigidito la schiena contro il muro perché Lucius si stava accoccolando velocemente ai suoi piedi.  
  
Sapete, quando _proprio_ non credete ai vostri occhi.  
_Qualcosa che mi sarebbe stato utile…?_  
  
Lucius gli stava sbottonando in fretta i pantaloni, e Black ricadeva molle, abbandonato contro quel muro, fissando la sua testa bionda - Black aveva una erezione piena e terribile, ed emetteva un gemito mentre le dita affusolate di Lucius la afferravano, la tiravano fuori dalla divisa.  
“ _Ooouh_ ….”  
Non volevo guardare - ma una parte di me rimase incollata alla scena.  
Lucius indugiò, gli occhi fissi su quell’uccello così gonfio da sfuggirgli quasi di mano - Black aveva preso a respirare affannosamente, completamente abbandonato - poi _proprio come lo avevo già visto fare su quella banana_ , Lucius si fiondò in avanti.  
“ _Caaazzo_ … si… così…”  
Vidi quel suo lungo, pallido collo oscillare, l’erezione di Black ricomparire umida, luccicante nella penombra. Indugiò per qualche istante, vidi la sua lingua guizzare sulla punta, lentamente.  
Fissava Black dritto negli occhi, mentre lo faceva. Lui allungò una mano contro il suo volto, fece per toccarlo, ma Lucius scattò: di nuovo tutto in gola, questa volta accompagnando il movimento con le spalle, aggrappandosi al suo ginocchio.  
  
Black guardava in basso, il mento attaccato al petto - non era più padrone del suo respiro, era lanciato in un galoppo serrato.  
Lucius lo aveva di nuovo tutto nella bocca - probabilmente nella gola… anche se sembrava essersi immobilizzato ed io non capivo come potesse restare giù così a lungo senza soffocare… poi all’improvviso, Black ebbe uno spasimo terribile - si irrigidì da capo a piedi, come se fosse in preda ad una specie di convulsione.  
  
Lucius rialzò di scatto la testa, io trasalii rischiando di far cadere l’armatura e Black _urlò_ : _Urlò ed urlò, portandosi le mani al basso ventre, portandosi le mani contro la base del pene, che ora gocciolava qualcosa._  
  
Qualcosa di _rosso_ , sul pavimento.  
  
Barcollò in avanti, ma Lucius fu più veloce: si portò fuori tiro, sogghignava: le sue labbra erano tinte di _rosso_.  
  
Le urla di Black _fendevano_ la quiete… due volte in un giorno… “ _Languelingua_.”  
  
E Black continuò ad urlare, questa volta gridava nella direzione di Lucius, ricomponendosi in fretta, gocciolando ancora quello che non era il suo piacere sul pavimento, lasciandone una scia al suo incerto, pesante passaggio.  
  
Lucius sogghignava, la bacchetta tesa. Il suo sortilegio scudo lo separava da Black.  
  
Sorrideva, gli occhi pallidi accesi da una luce diabolica, _le labbra sottili ancora rosse._  
  
“Meglio che tu vada in infermeria, Black… oh guarda, sta già smettendo di sanguinare, non fare il _moccioso_ , no?”  
Se era davvero così, io mi fidai di Lucius sulla parola. Ma dopo tutto doveva essere stato più il trauma, che altro: Black poteva muoversi, poteva camminare. Barcollò per un paio di passi, fissando Lucius con uno sguardo carico d’odio, tenendosi goffamente il davanti della divisa, sibilando e sputando a vuoto.  
  
Non era più l’arrogante che conoscevo, pareva incerto tra il mettersi a correre e il continuare a tenere d’occhio Lucius. Lui sostenne il suo sguardo, la bacchetta levata. Prima che Black scomparisse dietro l’angolo si pulì la bocca con il dorso, poi sputò in terra.  
_Attese che fossimo veramente soli._  
Non appena fu certo che nessun altro sarebbe arrivato, abbassò la bacchetta.  
“Severus?”  
  
Ebbe bisogno di venire a tirarmi fuori di persona dal mio nascondiglio.  
  
“Severus… hai visto?”  
  
Solo allora presi fiato.  
  
_“Per l’amore di tutti i fondatori, Lucius.”_  
Lui rise, una scintilla appena più calda stiepidiva il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi.  
_“Per l’amore del nome di Merlino, Lucius…”_  
Mentre mi aiutava a rialzarmi in piedi e ce la svignavamo alla svelta, Lucius continuò a sorridere.  
Non potevo non ripensare alla macabra pittura che adornava le sue labbra, vedendolo così, ma non potevo neppure negare che ero molto più vicino al sentirmi bene di quanto non fossi da mesi.  
  
Nella nostra Sala Comune ormai deserta, Lucius tornò serio.  
“M-ma…” esordii, alzando gli occhi nei suoi. “Non gliel’ho tranciato. _Avrei_ potuto farlo.”  
Mi anticipò.  
  
Poi, alzò le sopracciglia bionde, e nello sguardo gli luccicò ancora quel lampo ferino, tuttavia divertito.  
“Ora dimmi… _non potrebbe esserti utile?”_  
  
_Molto_ utile.


	7. Little doll

**Little doll**

 

 

 _Dei terribili Legamenti non daremo istruzione, ne’ discorreremo oltre. Il Mago prudente che vuole cimentarsi negli Incantesimi e nelle Pozioni d’Amore si guardi, come da malattia o morte, dal contrarre Legamento._

 _Una volta contratto, il Legamento é impossibile da spezzare._

 

Sfogliavo, sfogliavo. Pagine vecchie e friabili tremavano tra le mie dita, sfogliavo libri anche quando il sole era già tramontato da un pezzo e la lampada del mio comodino rimaneva la sola luce. Leggevo febbrilmente ogni brandello di informazione, ma ne’ nel reparto proibito, ne’ altrove trovai mai nulla in grado di aiutarmi.

 

Poi una sera - Lucius era prossimo a diplomarsi, l’anno a finire - trovai qualcosa in un vecchio opuscolo polveroso.  
Avevo letto almeno un centinaio di volte frasi del tipo ‘ un Legamento non si può spezzare’… il mio cuore perse un battito: _“… Il temibile Legamento che é impossibile spezzare, si  può tuttavia estinguere: in caso di morte, oppure se le persone Legate si innamorano unendosi in matrimonio: allora il Legamento viene spezzato. Se ciò non dovesse accadere però - e questo é uno dei motivi per cui tale pratica é bandita e punita in molte comunità magiche - é possibile che il Legamento, che  é un contratto magico vincolante a tutti gli effetti, assuma caratteri ereditari.”_

Gettai via il libro con rabbia. Era un venerdì sera afoso.  
Cacciai la testa sotto il cuscino, ma quella piccola oscurità tiepida non mi fu ne’ di conforto, ne’ di aiuto.

I muscoli del volto e della schiena mi dolevano come se qualcuno ci avesse conficcato nei chiodi.  
Per una lunga, orrenda settimana non ero stato in grado nemmeno di cambiarmi alla presenza d’altri. Avevo trascorso giorno e notte con addosso una perenne, se pure sopita erezione.  
 _Toccarmi - o cercare di toccarmi - non mi era bastato._  
Nessun tonico e nessun calmante poteva porre rimedio a quella situazione.  
Ogni nervo del mio corpo bruciava, magari avesse bruciato di desiderio: quel bruciore era qualcosa di maligno, come uno sfogo virulento di febbre, come un improvviso vento di follia.

Il giorno prima Potter mi aveva raggiunto dopo la fine delle lezioni. Aveva biascicato qualcosa, dandomi una rozza, se pure fugace pacca sulla spalla.  
Era roca quella sua voce, basso e sofferente quel suo sussurro.

Giovedì notte mi ero fatto trovare all’inizio del corridoio del quinto piano.

Qualcosa di invisibile mi si era gettato addosso, sollevandomi di peso. Avevo chiuso gli occhi, lasciato che Potter facesse di me tutto ciò che desiderava. La luna si consumava nel cielo, i suoi movimenti scivolavano via come acqua, dentro quella strana stanza piena di oggetti rotti avevamo trovato un letto ad attenderci.

La febbre era passata così come aveva iniziato a rodermi.

James Potter aveva iniziato ad uscire con Lily Evans in quei giorni.  
Tutta la scuola ne parlava, o forse io ero così sfortunato da trovarmi sempre nel raggio di pettegolezzi che lo riguardavano.

Potter, Black e gli altri non mi cercavano più quando ero in cortile, non mi insultavano più quando ci incontravamo nei corridoi. Avevamo preso ad ignorarci… per quasi tutto il tempo. Lily non mi rivolgeva più la parola, io invece non riuscivo a smettere di fissarla anche se la individuavo da lontano

Black invece aveva una strana espressione dura, guardinga che prima non gli avevo mai visto. Ogni volta che lui e Lucius si trovavano nella stessa stanza, o si incrociavano in corridoio con me presente, Black faceva finta di niente. Solo una volta lo sorpresi a scrutare Lucius con certi occhi scintillanti, mentre lui era di spalle… stavo per avvertirlo - ero sicuro che Black gli avrebbe giocato un brutto tiro - invece lui si voltò con una rapidità sconvolgente e continuò a camminare.

 

*

 

“Come ti sono sembrati questi venti giorni senza di me, Severus?”  
La curva tagliente del sorriso di Potter era sopra di me. Le sue spalle nude mi sovrastavano.  
Scivolava nel mio corpo lentamente, imprimendo un ritmo serrato ai suoi fianchi.  
 _Serrai i denti, forte._  
Il materasso cigolò. Fissai una pila di libri in equilibrio precario sulla destra.  
“Bellissimi. I venti giorni più belli di sempre.”  
E fu tutto.  
Non dicevo più una parola a James Potter. Quando mi affiancava a tarda notte - sovrastandomi, lo sguardo alla ricerca del mio - mi limitavo a spogliarmi, a stendermi. Poi lasciavo che mi pizzicasse, mi accarezzasse, mi sfiorasse, oppure che mi schiacciasse subito sotto di se’, tra il disgusto e la fregola. Chiudevo gli occhi. Assaporavo il gusto meccanico, orribile di quegli orgasmi donati dal sangue di drago. Ricordo le sue mani dinoccolate, appena ruvide - qualche callo sul pollice - col palmo aperto ad aggredire la mia erezione, a violentare il mio silenzio.

 _I venti giorni più belli di sempre, ma naturalmente non poteva continuare._

 

*

 

“Cos’è questa storia dei Mangiamorte, eh?”

Era estate. Severus Snape si era a propria volta diplomato con il massimo dei voti. Sua madre gli aveva fatto recapitare una piccola somma di denaro perché prendesse una stanza ad Hogsmeade, il villaggio vicino alla Scuola. Cercava di tenermi lontano da Spinger’s End, dal suo squallore, da mio padre che beveva sempre di più e non aveva neppure la forza di alzarsi dalla vecchia poltrona sfondata.

James Potter invece era apertamente contrario alla nuova politica del Ministero e naturalmente combatteva il mio nuovo, brillante idolo politico con tutte le forze.

Indietreggiai, quel pomeriggio. Erano le tre, c’erano moltissimi maghi in giro.  
Potter era sbucato dal tortuoso vicolo tra la mia locanda ed il pub attiguo. L’età aveva aggiunto qualcosa di duro ai suoi lineamenti, appesantendoli. Aveva cambiato montatura agli occhiali - ma ne aveva scelta una identica alla precedente, sempre dorata.

“Cos’hai preso, il marchio? Eh?”

Non faceva freddo, più per tenere occupate le dita che altro iniziai a giocherellare nervosamente con il bavero del mantello. Era nuovo quel mantello, e mi stava a pennello. Potter non si mosse - non poteva afferrarmi per un braccio, ne’ stringere il mio polso via vi più forte, per richiamare la mia attenzione. Non eravamo più a scuola. Non saremmo tornati a scuola l’autunno successivo.

“Come mai questa uscita improvvisa, Potter?”

E non poteva più nemmeno scegliere i corsi che frequentavo io, o accorgersi che saltavo il pranzo tutte le volte che mi spingeva frettolosamente nella stanza delle Necessità.  
Non poteva certo portarmi il pranzo di nascosto in biblioteca, affermando che non si sarebbe mosso fino a che non avessi mangiato davanti ai suoi occhi.

“Rispondimi. _Ora_.”

La sua voce fendeva l’aria di quell’estate stranamente tiepida.  
Mi colpì quell’imperativo saturo di echi dolorosi, così familiare per me…

“Non hai da fare?!”  
Sbottai, voltandomi per rientrare, forse a voce più alta di quanto non fosse mia intenzione: d’altra parte, James Potter aveva sposato Lily Evans una settimana prima.  
Grande gioia, incommensurabile gaudio, felicità agli sposi.  
Potter si infilò dietro di me nella piccola hall.  
Il mio sangue si riempì di punture di ghiaccio, quando con uno scatto silenzioso lo sentii seguirmi per le scale. La fretta lo spinse ad aderirmi quasi addosso sull’ultimo gradino, lo sentii sfiorarmi, poi bloccarsi dietro di me nel corridoio vuoto.  
“No, Non ho da fare.” _Sussurrò_ lentamente. Il suo alito sapeva vagamente di _menta_.

 

*

“Che c’è, non vuoi farmi vedere l’interno del braccio sinistro?”  
Mi apostrofò.  
Potter si era accomodato nell’unica poltrona della mia modesta stanza al primo piano dei ‘Cacciatori Magici’. Non si scompose quando mi voltai rabbiosamente verso di lui, senza una parola, ma con la manica della camicia sollevata perché potesse vedere l’interno del braccio sinistro, ancora perfettamente pulito.  
Il suo commento fu un verso sarcastico.

Non avevo bisogno di quel maledetto fastidio, non avevo bisogno di essere seguito da Potter.  
Certo che volevo prendere il Marchio Nero.  
Ma adesso avevo eliminato ogni falla ogni pertugio, ogni appiglio: la mia mente era impenetrabile per lui. Niente più squarci e visioni, brame e desideri ad aggredirmi.

Mi liberai con rabbia della camicia, la gettai di lato. Lo sentivo fissarmi, non perdersi un gesto, iniziai a slacciarmi rabbiosamente la cintura.  
Era solo il quindici del mese. Volevo togliermi di mezzo quella seccatura per tempo.  
Non mi importava che mi vedesse nudo, non più. Un tempo per me la cosa era stata di importanza capitale: niente vestiti, niente difese uno é portato a pensare.  
Calciai via i pantaloni con rabbia - mi stavo ancora rialzando, con addosso solo le mutande che ero deciso a togliermi con un gesto secco, quando Potter parlò.

“Aspetta.”

Mi bloccai con le dita sull’elastico. Qualcuno in strada urlò, o rise. Il suono echeggiò, riempiendo quel silenzio.

“Guarda qui. In questa busta, dico.”

Lo guardai senza capire… poi, vidi cosa aveva in mano. C’era un sacchetto viola scuro. Potter lo tendeva verso di me, come se si aspettasse che io mi avvicinassi per prenderlo.  
“Che cos’è?”  
Chiesi bruscamente.  
Il suo sorriso si allargò, la sua era la faccia di uno zio compiaciuto che aspetta solo che tu apra il suo regalo per scoprire che é ciò che hai sempre desiderato, che chiedi da mesi.

Alla fine, visto che non si muoveva, balzai verso di lui e gli rapidamente strappai di mano il  sacchetto.

*

“Scurisciti le palpebre, cioè voglio dire… bistrati gli occhi. Coraggio.”

Fissavo il contenuto del sacchetto, sparso sul mio letto dalla trapunta marrone scuro.  
 _Non potevo parlare._  
Non potevo nemmeno realizzare ciò che stavo vedendo, non davvero, _non a me… no._  
C’erano due identiche calze nere, di un tessuto evanescente. C’era una corta tunica nera fatta di una stoffa fredda e serica al tatto… c’erano due scarpe di vernice dai tacchi vertiginosi, e la mano di Potter, calda ed enorme all’altezza delle mie reni.  
Le sue dita mi accarezzavano piano, distrattamente…

Distolsi a fatica lo sguardo dagli oggetti che fissavo senza vedere. Chiusi un secondo gli occhi. Li riaprii…  
non potevo fargli del male, senza sentire molto dolore a _mia volta_.  
 _Fantasticavo spesso di ucciderlo, da quando mi ero messo a cercare la soluzione per uscire da quell’incubo._

Ma tutto ciò che gli dissi, voltandomi a fronteggiarlo - e dovendo alzare il mio viso per poterlo vedere negli occhi fu press’a poco questo: “Perché diavolo non ti cerchi una donna?”  
 Anzi perché diavolo non hai portato questa roba a lei?, a Lily - dannata - Evans Potter?! Ma questo non lo aggiunsi. Mi si era chiusa la gola. Fissavo quella sua montatura dorata, senza vederla.  
Trasalì. Non lo avevo mai visto più serio.  
E poi, rispose.  
“Perché non mi piacciono.”

 

*

Vedevo le mie gambe,  velate di nero, ritte di fronte a me’. Le dita di Potter, incastrate sotto la schiena mi sollevavano il bacino, lui ansimava, gemeva con la testa tra le mie cosce.

 _“Oh… si tesoro così…”_  
Sentii la traccia odiosa di quei polpastrelli descrivere un arco bruciante, affondare nella mia carne: strinsi così forte i denti da provare dolore,mentre sprofondavo nella sua gola, liquida, aperta per me.  
Esplorava il mio corpo con tocchi profondi e bollenti, aveva già avuto il suo piacere dentro di me… ma per qualche ragione si era disteso tra le mie cosce e dopo avermi accarezzato per lunghi, avidi minuti le gambe mi aggrediva con la bocca.

La sua lingua guizzò, in tutto quel calore, nella cavità terribile della sua bocca - rovesciai il collo contro i cuscini, una grande, dolorosa contrazione mi piegò le ginocchia a mezz’aria.  
Si muoveva dentro di me - cadenzato, metodico, calmo, contro quel meccanismo perfetto, terribile che erano i miei nervi tesi allo spasimo dal sangue di drago e dalla sua implacabile azione. Gridai debolmente - perché il mio corpo mi tradiva, perché sapevo che lo avrebbe fatto ancora, perché non volevo abituarmi all’idea e perché le sue maledette dita lo torcevano implacabili. Ricordo l’angolo delle sue labbra incurvarsi come in risposta a quel suono che era metà protesta metà pianto, sollevarsi in un guizzo torbido - “Ti _piace_ , eh?” Mi pugnalò, trafiggendomi con lo sguardo.

 _“ Ti piace, eh? Si… si… vieni. Vieni da me…”_

*

Erano le sei e un quarto. Il sole bruciava i ciottoli della via sottostante come un fuoco dorato.  
Nel bagno della stanza spogliai le mie macerie e mi ficcai sotto la doccia.  
Tolsi le calze - ormai sbrindellate, le ficcai nel cestino della spazzatura. Poi ci ripensai, le estrassi con un gesto rabbioso e le nascosi nell’armadietto.  
Potter russava, riverso sul ventre nella stanza accanto. Si era addormentato da quindici minuti, con un braccio abbandonato nel vuoto oltre il bordo del letto.

Nello specchio del lavandino c’era il volto pallido, scarno di un ragazzo con occhi profondi, scurissimi, resi umidi e tenebrosi dal nero sulle palpebre e lungo la rima interna.  
Non lo riconoscevo.  
Non sapevo chi fosse. Mai _visto prima_.  
Cacciai il volto di quello sconosciuto sotto il getto scrosciante della doccia, poi mi rivestii e scesi nella hall per bere qualcosa.

*

“Lucius…”

Pensavo che si trattasse di uno straniero - altissimo, elegante nel suo soprabito dall’ottimo taglio, poi avevo riconosciuto quel volto pallido ed affilato, quegli occhi di ghiaccio.  
Balzai in piedi, ci abbracciammo. Odorava di fuliggine, pioggia, come se avesse fatto un lungo viaggio.

“Non so, cognac…?”  
“A quest’ora? Ma si… perché no!”  
Pochi istanti dopo, il discreto barista spinse un altro bicchiere accanto al mio, che era quasi vuoto.

Lucius aveva il volto più secco, più duro dall’ultima volta - portava ancora i capelli chiarissimi sulle spalle, ma mi accorsi che indossava un completo molto elegante, roba estremamente formale. Il colletto inamidato della camicia sottolineava la linea snella del suo collo, il pomo d’Adamo.  
Bevve qualche sorso - sedevamo vicini, avevo scelto il tavolo appartato che preferivo da quando alloggiavo lì… Lucius posò il bicchiere sul tavolo con grazia. A Lucius bastò uno sguardo.  
Gli stavo dicendo delle consulenze de fornivo in campo erboristico, a pagamento, gli stavo dicendo che la settimana prossima avrei preso il Marchio anche io… tagliò corto, Lucius.  
“C’è anche lui?”  
Domandò semplicemente, abbassando quella sua voce strascicata fino ad un sussurro.  
Lasciai lentamente andare il mio bicchiere. Fissavo il fondo vuoto. “Sì.”  
“ _Merda_.”  
“Già.”  
E Silenzio. Non c’era nient’altro da dire, no. Lucius tolse il gomito dal tavolo - si chinò ancora di più verso di me, le spalle rigide nel soprabito scuro. “… Severus, io sono già segnato. Posso essere la tua Apertura?”  
Avevo sgranato gli occhi. Dovevo sembrare un perfetto idiota. Per un attimo, fui solo capace di guardare il muro.  
Solo i fratelli, o i consanguinei di grado molto stretto si presentavano da lui accompagnati.  
I Mangiamorte non si conoscevano tra di loro, in genere… e quando si conoscevano si trattava di zii, padri, fratelli, amanti, o… persone molto importanti le une per le altre. La segretezza era comunque molto importante: anche moglie e marito dovevano fingersi sconosciuti, sotto il cappuccio, comportarsi allo stesso modo verso tutti gli altri compagni. Nonostante ciò si diceva… che quando l’Apertura cadeva, cadevi anche tu.

Ma l’altro Mangiamorte che ti accompagnava al cospetto del Capo - del Signore Oscuro - quando andavi da lui a consegnarti, ad offrirgli la tua devozione, il tuo servizio a vita o a morte… e la carne del tuo stesso braccio sinistro… rimaneva con te mentre il Marchio ti veniva imposto.  
Nessuno rimaneva con te, se non avevi l’Apertura. _Il Marchio Nero era una faccenda molto, molto dolorosa._

 

Nessuno ti tamponava la fronte quando inevitabilmente passavi la notte in preda al delirio e alla febbre, col sangue che ribolliva impazzito nelle vene.

 _Era il più grande, ed unico atto d’amore che qualcuno avesse mai fatto per me._  
Mi guardava.  
 _In piedi tu, in piedi io._  
E poi - mentre un acciottolio di posate arrivava fino alla nostra sala dalla cucina, mentre l’arrosto iniziava a sobbollire e le luci della hall divampavano sopra le nostre teste, io guardai a mia volta Lucius Malfoy dritto negli occhi e dissi: “Assolutamente si.”

*

Quando tornai in stanza mi pareva di sentire ancora il vago sentore del suo dopobarba nell’aria - muschio e quella fragranza fredda, simile a neve sciolta.  
Era quasi ora di cena, aprii la porta ancora immerso nei miei pensieri… trovai Potter ancora disteso sul letto, vestito di tutto punto però e sveglio.  
“Oh… sei tornato.”  
Disse quando chiusi la porta della stanza.  
Mi bloccai. La sua voce era in qualche modo diversa.  
Non sapevo dire come, non potevo nemmeno provare a cercare la radice di quella percezione così violenta, nonostante il clima assolutamente blando. Avevo provato ad allungare le mie _dita_ verso la sua mente… trovandola chiusa, rigida quasi quanto la mia. Non mi confortava quella sensazione - sentivo la rabbia nascosta dietro quel muro, come un animale acquattato nell’ombra.

“Sono stato giù a bere qualcosa.”  
Risposi in tono piatto, osservandolo mettersi a sedere. Le tende erano ancora tirate. Fuori imbruniva. Le torce gettavano uno strano riverbero crudo sulla tappezzeria dozzinale.  
“Già, lo so.” Sorrise, mi rispose fin troppo in fretta, con un altro guizzo sulle labbra: io sostenevo il suo sguardo. Non abbassavo gli occhi. Non mi muovevo. Me ne stavo lì, mentre Potter - di nuovo nella sua giacca di tweed lasciava vagare lo sguardo lungo il mio corpo.  
Nel frattempo lui aveva deciso di alzarsi in piedi - ficcò le mani in tasca, la schiena un po’ curva.  
Mosse qualche passo, lì per lì pensai che intendesse tornare a sedersi nella poltrona, invece a metà strada scattò: sferrò un calcio formidabile al comodino. Sobbalzai, indietreggiai d’istinto - sotto il mio sguardo, l’anta del comodino si staccò con un cigolio di protesta, rovinò a terra con un tonfo.  
“Lo sai?” - proruppi a bassa voce, era una domanda la mia, di fronte a quella collera che montava e montava come un vento letale, e all’improvviso mi si lanciò addosso: le sue mani si chiusero come una morsa intorno alle mie braccia, schiacciandomele contro - mi sollevò di peso, mi trascinò. Atterrammo sul letto in un cigolio cacofonico di molle - “Incontriamo beatamente Lucius Malfoy, eh? Eh piccola _puttana_?”  
Ringhiava. Il suo volto era un intrico di dolore, collera, tutto denti e respiro al sapore di menta - afferrò convulsamente i bordi della mia camicia scura, tirò: il primo bottone saltò via, il secondo si slacciò, il terzo lo seguì - “Che hai a che fare tu con Malfoy? Eh? Eh?”  
Gli sfuggì in uno strano tono gutturale - e vidi una lacrima abbandonare lentamente le sue ciglia, ingravidarsi, piovere. La sentii atterrarmi sul naso - di fronte a quella collera, a quella furia che m’aveva gettato addosso io me ne stavo immobile, rigido, con la mente spasmodicamente serrata, il corpo che affondava lentamente nelle coperte, oppresso dal suo peso. “Che cazzo aveva da dirti Malfoy? Eh?”  Tirò su col naso - poi mi afferrò un ginocchio, forte, divaricandomelo.  
La sua mano sinistra si impadronì del mio collo, del mio mento, strisciando, tremando -  
“Ti sei fatto la doccia, ti sei lavato per incontrarlo, non é vero?”  
 _Singhiozzò._  
Ma mi stava accadendo qualcosa.  
Qualcosa faceva formicolare gli angoli delle mie labbra - mentre arrivava la sua presenza, umida e invadente, il contatto familiare, come un dolore a cui ormai si é fatta l’abitudine.  
“Oh… Lucius… é _talmente_ bello.”  
Le ultime due parole mi si strozzarono letteralmente in gola, soffocate mio malgrado: Potter mi colpì forte, con tutto il peso dei fianchi, due volte in rapida successione: forte, e molto a fondo.  
Il formicolio aumentò: mi sentii sorridere, mi percepii sorridere… era come se potessi osservarmi lì, mezzo nudo e disteso, come se tutto stesse accadendo a qualcun altro che non ero io.  
“Si, si… l’uomo più bello che io abbia mai visto, lo sai, oh quel patetico Black certo ha un bel viso, nel senso non é sgradevole, ma si, ma si… lo sai cosa gli manca per essere bello? Il fascino, il fa- fascino..!”  
 _“Smettila, smettila smettila…!”_  
Mi ghermì forte la spalla. affondando le unghie. Quasi gridai, ma continuavo a sorridere.  
“Il fascino, il fascino… quando lord Malfoy guarda qualcuno, con quei suoi occhi di ghiaccio…!”

Ormai, piovevano lacrime sul mio volto e sul mio collo. Lacrime e spinte, oscillavo, i capelli sparsi contro la coperta, salivo e scendevo.  
Singhiozzava, singhiozzava e a tratti mi implorava, portò  tutte e due le braccia di tweed rossastro  
intorno al mio viso, lo strinse forte, proiettandomi il collo all’indietro. Parlava, ma non riuscivo a capire cosa diceva. Non mi interessava. Non era importante.  
Aveva affondato il viso nel mio collo, il suo respiro mi si condensava contro la pelle, scandiva il ritmo secco con cui scavava il mio corpo.  
Finché non giacque del tutto immobile, e lo sentii rilassarsi completamente.

 _“Smettila… ti prego… smettila…”_

 _Si trattava di un mio pensiero, l’unico di cui fossi capace -_ la più inutile, accorata invocazione della mia vita. La mia mente alla deriva, trafitta, schiacciata e contorta sotto il peso del suo corpo la scandiva lentamente, in un susseguirsi di ripetizioni senza più significato.  
Ero io, immobile con gli occhi chiusi, che invocavo, come _sempre_ qualcosa che non sarebbe _mai_ arrivato.  
 _La fine._  



	8. Stockholm syndrome

**Stockholm syndrome**

 

Tremavo da capo a piedi.  
Il braccio sinistro faceva male come se fosse appena stato fatto a brandelli.  
Era un dolore che si estendeva ben al di là del mio corpo, o forse era il mio corpo che cresceva, si dilatava all’infinito.  
Da un momento all’altro la mia pelle si sarebbe squarciata e sarei esploso in un milione di pezzi…

“Vieni.”

C’era una mano calda, gentile dalla struttura affusolata. Una mano pallida ed elegante, con una manica dai gemelli d’argento.  
Un soffitto altissimo oscillava di fronte al mio sguardo.

“Come é andata?”

Una voce ansiosa, di donna. Faceva male contro i miei timpani.  
“Bene. Tutto per il meglio. Deve solo riposare…”

Al limite del mio campo visivo una donna - alta, sottile, bionda - mi osservava ansiosamente, tenendosi una mano sul ventre, all’interno del quale il suo bambino già scalciava.

“Buona notte, Narcissa… chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa, va bene? Chiama me prima di quel dannato Elfo.”  
Narcissa.  
Cercai di aprire bocca, ma rinunciai: nonostante non mangiassi nulla da dodici ore ero certo che avrei vomitato.

Attraversammo una porta dagli enormi battenti di legno - ricordo solo che ogni cosa oscillava intorno a me, ero stato sollevato e preso in braccio.

Quando l’oscurità si diradò, ero di nuovo in me.  
Il braccio sinistro bruciava ancora, ma non era niente di paragonabile a prima.  
C’era un enorme lampadario nel mio sguardo. Emanava una luce soffusa, morbida… probabilmente per non ferire i miei occhi.  
E c’erano arazzi molto elaborati alle pareti… “Come ti senti?”  
Mi voltai. Lucius era disteso accanto a me, sdraiato sul fianco. Non sapevo che ora fosse… era il tramonto quando la cerimonia aveva avuto inizio. Cercai un indizio dello scorrere del tempo, uno qualsiasi ma non c’erano orologi in quella stanza, tutte le tende erano tirate ed il silenzio era completo, totale. “Bene.”  
Riuscivo a parlare, anche se molto piano.  
Mi sentivo come se mi avessero frantumato e poi ricomposto ogni singolo osso del corpo.  
“Credo che dovresti bere questo.”  
Allungai il polso - la mia stretta era salda intorno alla piccola fiala piena di liquido violaceo, non vacillò. Mandragora… la bevvi tutto d’un sorso, aveva un gusto atroce, ma mi inviò piccoli, sgradevoli brividi benefici lungo la gola e le spalle.  
Mi fece bene.  
Mi voltai e misi a fuoco il volto pallido ed affilato di Lucius nei minimi dettagli.  
Lui mi fissava senza una parola, come se mi stesse esaminando cercando di non risultare indiscreto.  
Tirai su con il naso, il retrogusto di Mandragora nella gola era orribile.  
“Sto bene.”  
I suoi occhi pallidi guizzarono.  
“Lucius… sei… sei sicuro che non sia troppo rischioso per voi…?”  
“No.” Sussurrò con un piccolo cenno del mento “Abbiamo aggiornato le nostre protezioni anti-Auror proprio oggi. Per ogni evenienza.”  
Le protezioni anti-Auror… la prudenza non era mai troppa, anche se ormai avevamo vinto.  
Lord Voldemort - così si faceva chiamare l’uomo che mi scorreva nel sangue - aveva ormai un solo, grande rivale: Barty Crouch, il capo dell’Ufficio Auror. Il nuovo Ministro - insediato da una settimana - aveva la mente lavata dall’Imperio. Inoltre, gli Auror non potevano più muoversi contro di noi alla luce del sole… merito di quei nuovi, brillanti decreti ministeriali.

La camicia di Lucius aveva un odore gradevole - sulla destra scorgevo il profilo delle sue ampie spalle. Improvvisamente, mi sentii invadere da una stanchezza mortale. Mi sfuggì un grosso sbadiglio - una sensazione improvvisa di freschezza spazzò via ogni residuo di bruciore dal braccio sinistro, che alla luce tiepida della stanza emanava una lieve fosforescenza verde.  
“Tra qualche istante la pelle tornerà normale.”  
Sentivo la voce di Lucius come attraverso uno schermo molto pesante, scivolava via.  
Mi sentii spostare di peso, la mia schiena si rilassò contro il morbido materasso.  
“Quando ti sveglierai di nuovo, starai bene… io resterò qui.”  
Poi, forse mi addormentai.

Devo aver fatto un lungo, tormentoso incubo, oppure aver sognato di essere sveglio. Magari stavo sognando la grande stanza da letto nella quale giacevo disteso fin nei minimi particolari. _Ad un certo punto, il buio si era diradato… e le mie orecchie erano state  aggredite da rumori dissonanti ed urla.  
C’era Lucius, in piedi accanto al letto, furibondo.  
Il lampadario scintillava.  
Non potevo muovermi, in quella sorta di bizzarra paralisi lucida.  
Lucius aveva la bacchetta in pugno, la usava per tenere sotto tiro Potter._

 _James Potter aveva due lunghi graffi sul volto, gli occhiali leggermente storti e i capelli in parte davanti al volto. Invece della bacchetta, stringeva in mano un gualcito pezzo di pergamena.  
Lo brandiva come fosse un’arma ed urlava._

 _Sembrava così straordinariamente fuori luogo nel suo completo di tweed, stagliato contro i lucidi pannelli di mogano e gli arazzi intessuti d’oro, in piedi con quell’espressione furiosa, i muscoli della mascella contratti nella furia._

 _“… gli avete fatto quella cosa dannata sul braccio, vero? L’ho visto! Posso vederlo, in ogni momento…! Ci ho messo mesi a creare questa, ti avverto Malfoy, so sempre dov’è!”_

 _E qualcosa, nel mio corpo orrendamente incapace di muovere un muscolo si contrasse di dolorosa consapevolezza, mentre Potter brandiva quella pergamena gualcita per sottolineare rabbiosamente le sue parole._

 _Potter e sua moglie erano entrati da poco in clandestinità… Potter non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, anzi non poteva trovarsi lì, stavo sognando, dovevo solo uscire da quella maledetta immobilità…_

 _“Lo sai perché non ti consegno immediatamente, Potter. Non c’è bisogno che te lo ripeta. Non ho idea di come hai fatto ad entrare in casa mia…”  
La voce bassa, strascicata e piena di collera che sentivo era proprio identica a quella di Lucius.  
“Posso raggiungerlo ovunque quando mi guida questa!”  
Silenzio. Riverberante, pieno di stordimento. Lucius gli puntava direttamente la bacchetta sul cuore, ma non si mise ad urlare a sua volta.  
Potter non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso… sfavillavano quegli occhi.  
“Vattene. Non te lo ripeterò una seconda volta. Vattene e non azzardarti a rimettere piede qui dentro. Ti lascerò andare, se lo fai adesso. Ma se mi capiti ancora davanti, Potter…”  
E la lunga, pallida mano destra di Lucius si avvicinò lentamente, allusivamente al braccio sinistro…  
“Levati di mezzo!”  
Ma la figura di Potter, il suo scatto attraverso quei pochi centimetri che lo speravano da Lucius sbiadivano come un ricordo, bianco su un fondale di tenebre nere…_

 _“Ultimo avvertimento, Malfoy! Avete già fatto abbastanza, non lo rovinerete anco…”  
“Oh, ma se tu hai rovinato la sua intera vita!”_

*

 

C’era una volta un comò nuovo, facente parte del modesto, ma dignitoso arredamento della mia stanza ad Hogsemade.  
C’era una volta un comò che _era stato nuovo_ , ad essere precisi… mentre ora era tutto annerito e bruciacchiato sul lato destro.  
Mi tirai a sedere di scatto, come se mi avessero punto forte la schiena, battei forte la fronte contro qualcosa che emise un gemito.  
Il pavimento era bianco.  
Sbattei le palpebre… uno dei cuscini del letto doveva essere esploso, sparpagliando il contenuto un po’ ovunque.  
C’era qualcosa che luccicava, nel bianco… frammenti appuntiti, vetro. Il comodino giaceva rovesciato sulla destra, i resti della lampada che era posta sul piano giacevano anneriti e contorti contro la parete di fronte - come se qualcuno li avesse fatti esplodere.  
Poi, sentii un rumore secco, che mi fece trasalire.  
Voltai il capo.

 _“Merlino…”_

A tirare su con il naso era stato James Potter. Il suo naso era rosso, c’era una grossa traccia di sangue tra il labbro superiore e le narici.  
Potter non ricambiò il mio sguardo, una luce chiara, incolore irrompeva dalla finestra, incendiando i contorni del suo volto.  
Aveva nuovi graffi sullo zigomo, un vistoso livido sotto l’occhio destro e la manica della sua giacca si era quasi staccata.  
Evidentemente era chino su di me fino a pochi istanti prima: quando feci per muovermi - scoprendo di potermi alzare - indietreggiò di colpo, come se fosse stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa di sconveniente.

Fu allora che lo guardai ancora - alto, con quelle sue spalle massicce, le mani lunghe e nodose lungo i fianchi, una affondata nella tasca dei pantaloni. Cercavo il suo sguardo, ma lui sembrava assolutamente deciso ad eludere il mio. Mentre lo guardavo - il braccio sinistro non mi pizzicava nemmeno più lontanamente - lui tirò ancora su con il naso e vidi qualcosa di scuro cadere dal suo volto alla moquette.

“Hai fatto una _cazzo_ di mappa per spiarmi?”  
Mi stavo avvicinando a lui, senza smettere di fissarlo.  
Non volevo credere a ciò che avevo visto, non potevo. Ma la mia mente - tornata incredibilmente lucida e padrona di se’, forse più che mai - aveva riesumato il ricordo di una mappa come quella che Potter brandiva… la famosa mappa che lui, Lupin, Black e Minus avevano progettato per mostrare gli spostamenti di ogni singolo abitante di Hogwarts…

“Si.”  
 _“Si?!”_  
Ringhiai.  
La mia mano destra - che reggeva la bacchetta - tremò. Il bagliore del mio incantesimo gli investì il volto, prima ancora di rendermi conto di cosa avevo fatto, vidi il taglio sotto lo zigomo rimarginarsi, la pelle mettere un sottile sbuffo di fumo, intatta e pulita.  
Anche Potter se ne accorse: mi piantò all’improvviso addosso quei suoi imperturbabili, strani occhi castani.  
“Farla é stato molto difficile.”  
Sussurrò, com se quella fosse una giustificazione e mentre si ravviava i capelli - vidi un vistoso, livido segno di morso sul suo avambraccio.

“Mi hai messo addosso una traccia?”  
“No. No, io… é… come la Mappa del Malandrino, solo che adesso non mi serve più, voglio dire. Questa é per te. Solo per te.”  
Strinsi le labbra fino a sentire i denti affondare dolorosamente nella carne.  
Mantenni salda la presa sulla bacchetta - mi concentrai sul labbro inferiore. Osservavo il sangue coagulato ritirarsi, la pelle tornare lucida e morbida… “Così hai pensato bene di fare irruzione a villa Malfoy.”  
Scandii, freddamente.  
Potter si voltò a fronteggiarmi, lentamente - si leccò nervosamente il labbro appena rimarginato. “Ti… ti ho visto troppo tardi. Sono arrivato, e ti ho trovato lì, disteso su quel letto con lui…”

Era mia intenzione chiedergli come diavolo avesse fatto ad entrare, nel dettaglio - anche se conoscevo già la risposta e mi atterriva - ma prima di accorgermene, avevo iniziato ad urlare.

“Tu sei pazzo, James Potter, sei da internare! Forse tua moglie aspetta un figlio, vi siete appena resi irreperibili alla comunità, vi cercano da mesi, e tu… tu concentri tutte le tue forze in una maledetta mappa che segue i miei movimenti…!”

Mi bloccai, la mia voce semplicemente morì. Senza sussulti, senza particolare clamore. Mi aveva stretto le mani intorno ai polsi, dolcemente, ed era curvo su di me. I suoi occhi avevano una strana, solenne intensità in quel volto improvvisamente molto, molto languido.

“Un _momento_ …” scandii lentamente un secondo prima che si schiudesse. “Sei venuto da me praticamente ogni maledetta settimana, nell’ultimo anno… chi c’è ora, con tua moglie?”  
Poi, lo sentii arrivare. Ero pronto ad accogliere ciò che non aveva il coraggio di dire a voce. Lasciai che me lo mostrasse.  
Rimbalzò contro la superficie della mia mente, la scalfì.

 _“Dovrebbe bastare, amico… per i prossimi due giorni. Ti ho lasciato un altro po’ di capelli nella fiaschetta piccola.”  
E Sirius Black fissava con una strana espressione sorridente la bottiglia chiara, prima di avvicinarla alle labbra. Non parlava, doveva già aver rinunciato alle domande, beveva con una strana espressione ardente, avida._

 _Ed era Sirius Black quello che si muoveva nella camera da letto in penombra, riverso su una donna dai lunghi capelli rossi…ora disteso su di lei, ora dietro di lei, ansante, con le mani strette intorno alla sponda del letto… Sirius Black con addosso un paio di occhiali dalla montatura dorata, identico a James in tutto e per tutto._

“Pezzo di m…!”

“No, _no_ … il figlio che aspetta é _mio_.”

 Respiravo lentamente, il suo viso squadrato riprendeva rapidamente solidità, le immagini svanivano. C’era la sua voce, chiara, orribilmente nitida e calma.  
Deglutì. Mi indirizzò uno sguardo che non avevo il potere di decifrare - per mia fortuna- e parlare gli costò uno sforzo che la mia povera testa, trafitta ed annientata non voleva sostenere.  
“I conti quadrano. Quella volta, da dietro… ero io. Lo abbiamo fatto quando la casa era sorvegliata, e non potevamo uscire. L’ho presa da dietro, pensando… _immaginando che fossi tu_.”

 

*

“Oh… oh Severus, oh…”

 _Severus.  
Severus. Severus._ Guardavo l’interno del mio braccio, accanto alla sua testa. L’aveva crollata sul mio petto alla fine dell’ennesima, folle corsa, la sua schiena si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo ancora frenetico del suo respiro. Pesava, ma non sentivo dolore. Il marchio luccicava, nero come giaietto sulla mia pelle sudata, il suo seme era sulle mie labbra, sul segno nero all’interno del mio braccio e sulle lenzuola. La manica della giacca si era staccata del tutto ed era arrivata a metà del braccio, vedevo la stoffa della camicia sotto. Si stava assopendo tenendomi stretto, ormai lo capivo.  
Le sue spalle si fermarono del tutto. Chiusi gli occhi a mia volta, scivolando contro le lenzuola umide ed aggrovigliate. Non erano che le due del pomeriggio, ma non avevo fame quel giorno.

 

*

“Grazie di aver pagato il conto, tra parentesi.”  
L’aria era frizzante, nonostante fosse estate. James Potter sembrava ancora più pallido e rossiccio, in quella lunga via ancora dormiente.  Tutte le finestre erano ancora sbarrate. Non era nemmeno ancora l’alba. L’umidità cercava direttamente le ossa. “Si beh… dovere. Allora vai a Londra?”  
“Vado a Londra.”  
Nella mia borsa da viaggio c’erano tutti i miei averi - compresi libri e soldi. Ero avvolto nel mio mantello da viaggio estivo. Lo avevo abbottonato quasi fino all’ultimo bottone del colletto.  
“Fammi sapere dove.”  
Annuii.  
James Potter si mosse, per andarsene - per un attimo indugiò, come se una forza più grande lo tenesse ancorato lì, in mezzo alla strada con le mani affondate nella giacca, i suoi occhi ebbero un guizzo nei miei. Dopo avermi portato via dal Malfoy Manor - non riuscivo a farmi dire come, ma potevo immaginarmelo, visto lo stato in cui avevo trovato il suo viso e i suoi abiti, svegliandomi - se l’era presa con la stanza. Se l’era presa anche con il suo braccio destro… ma questo non alla locanda, il segno di quei denti era più secco rispetto agli altri.  
Nessuno vedeva James Potter salire da me, nessuno lo vedeva uscire dai miei appartamenti.  
Ufficialmente, James Potter era irreperibile, schedato come ‘pericoloso sovversivo’.  
Quando mi ero svegliato, verso l’ora di cena avevo trovato la proprietaria ad attendermi con le mani sui fianchi e gli occhi pieni di collera. _“Certe grida, e quei rumori! Dove pensa di essere? Si é ubriacato, vero? Questo é un quartiere rispettabile! Ha svegliato molti degli altri clienti, signor Snape, con quei tonfi e quelle esplosioni . Si direbbe che lei abbia deciso di spostare le pareti. Mi auguro almeno che la sua stanza sia in condizioni accettabili….”_  
Le mie finanze non sarebbero mai bastate a coprire quel danno.  
Così James Potter era scivolato dietro al bancone della reception, sotto quel suo mantello ed aveva lasciato il denaro necessario accanto alla cassa mentre io facevo frettolosamente i bagagli.

“Ti faccio sapere.”

 

*

 _Dovresti spostarti a Londra, Severus é lì il cuore di tutto ora. Lì che accadono le cose. Hai saputo che Hogwarts avrà bisogno di un nuovo Insegnante di Pozioni a breve? Cerca di saperne di più, sento che dovresti cercare di avvicinarti a Silente, questa potrebbe essere l’occasione giusta._

Lucius aveva ragione, dopo tutto. In fin dei conti, il mio trasferimento a Londra non avrebbe potuto avvenire in un momento migliore. L’unico alloggio che potevo permettermi era un desolante camera e bagno al secondo piano della Testa di Porco - tappezzeria verde sporco che doveva aver visto tempi migliori, risse e pianti quasi ogni notte dalle camere adiacenti alla mia se tutto andava bene, ma avevamo avuto anche due aggressioni in una settimana, erano piuttosto frequenti a quei tempi. A volte c’erano ditate sul bordo dei piatti e dopo la chiusura gli sgabelli del bar ospitavano meste signore dagli occhi pesantemente bistrati, le cui tuniche dai colori sgargianti sapevano di profumi dozzinali. Sedevano in attesa, spiando i clienti delle camere che scendevano per l’ultimo bicchiere oppure per loro, spiavano anche me con quel mesto, smorto interesse così caratteristico sotto le scure, pesanti palpebre dipinte.  
Ma Lucius aveva assolutamente ragione - Londra era il centro di tutto di quei tempi.

*

“Vedi quella signora laggiù…é madame LaLaurie.”  
Quel salotto era enorme, c’erano teschi intervallati da vizze teste di Elfi domestici defunti tutto intorno alle pareti. Le fiaccole magiche gettavano ombre dorate sulla tappezzeria. Una spessa cortina di fumo odoroso aleggiava su tutto, dal tavolo gremito venivano scoppi di risa rauche, gioviali. La manica dell’abito  verde di Lucius scintillava. Stringeva con grazia un bicchiere di qualcosa che non intendeva continuare a bere nella mano sinistra mentre passeggiavamo ci aggiravamo piano nella piccola folla, con l’aria di chiacchierare amabilmente.

“…. ha la fissa della caccia al Babbano. Ne ha fatti fuori una decina, il mese scorso: può tornare utile alla nostra causa, in virtù di questo suo passatempo, almeno finché é illegale. Mentre quel signore laggiù, ha assassinato sua moglie. Adesso la sorella di lei l’ha rimpiazzata grazie alla Pozione Polisucco. Lo so solo io… beh, adesso anche tu.”

Gli indirizzai uno sguardo neutro. Il profilo algido ed affilato di Lord Malfoy fendeva quella luce opulente, si chinò con grazia in un saluto educato alla vista di qualcuno, sorrise. Il colletto di quell’abito era nuovo, ancora rigido. Mi sentivo a disagio, mentre procedevo impassibile, al fianco di Lucius: era il mio abito nuovo dopo secoli, avevo dimenticato la sensazione che si provava, quando le maniche erano ancora così rigide.  
Il volto di Lucius ebbe un piccolo guizzo, mentre mi guardava ancora negli occhi - “Quello là accanto al caminetto é uno di noi.” Sibilò a voce bassissima.

Gettai una mezza occhiata in direzione di un mago che sedeva di fronte al fuoco, un sigaro tra le dita grassocce. “Bellarix…?” Mi venne in mente all’improvviso, mentre distoglievo lentamente lo sguardo dal grasso sconosciuto. “Oh, Bellatrix é al sicuro. Lo sai, c’è una taglia sulla sua testa e su quella di Rodolphus. Nonostante la sua sia stata una mossa azzardata, lui la stima molto.”

Già, Bellatrix Lestrange non poteva essere lì quella sera: ne’ tanto meno poteva frequentare i salotti ricchi di Londra: due mesi prima era uscita allo scoperto, dichiarando imperitura fedeltà all’Ordine Oscuro. Aveva deciso di gettare la maschera in grande stile, di buttare all’aria i pezzi di quella complessa, pericolosa partita a scacchi. Perché il suo debutto fosse ricordato a lungo, lo aveva enfatizzato assassinando due maghi ed una famiglia di Babbani.

Lucius non avrebbe mai potuto fare una mossa così azzardata - il suo sorriso scintillò, ammiccante e letale in direzione di una vecchia signora con un vestito molto elaborato che lo seguì con uno sguardo molto avido al suo passaggio. No, il compito di Lucius era differente. Molto simile al mio, in effetti. Solo che beh… io di certo non mi prostituivo.

“Così ora si é data alla clandestinità. Ma naturalmente, frequenta ancora la mia casa di tanto in tanto.”

Eravamo arrivati all’angolo sud di quell’enorme ambiente, a ridosso di un enorme vano di pietra vuoto. “Guarda nella mia mente, Severus.” Mi mormorò lui, d’improvviso.  
“Perché ora?!”  
Avevamo su le nostre migliori difese, quella sera. Io non le abbassavo più di quei tempi… o quasi insomma.  
“Non posso dirti certi dettagli a voce. Ti lascio vedere ciò che intendo… visto che siamo finiti a parlare di Bellatrix, é meglio che tu colga ora l’occasione. Non temere, non si tratta di… incarichi.”  
Incarichi.  
Cioè, niente che avesse a che fare direttamente con l’Oscuro Signore, se avevo colto l’allusione in quella voce bassa, melliflua.  
Mentre osservavo alcuni calici di vino vorticare in aria al centro della sala, lasciai che le mie dita, lentamente, raggiungessero la superficie della mente di Lucius.  
Non provavo la minima curiosità, a dire il vero - ma ero ansioso di scoprire il perché della sua reticenza.

 _La stanza da letto di Lucius - quella annessa al suo studio - era molto illuminata. Doveva essere notte fonda - il cielo oltre la grande finestra era nero come inchiostro.  
Lo vidi in piedi accanto alle cortine spalancate del grande baldacchino - indossava un completo scuro, portava i capelli castani pettinati dietro le orecchie e fissava qualcosa di fronte a se’ sul letto. Il suo volto, pallido e segnato sembrava un foglio di pergamena che una mano impietosa avesse accartocciato, per poi ripensarci: la pelle era come ispessita, di un pallore cereo. I suoi tratti finemente cesellati avevano qualcosa di orribile, ricordai anche cosa avevo accuratamente nascosto, al suo cospetto per la prima volta, soprattutto sotto l’esame di quello sguardo scuro, ravvivato da una sorta di scintilla rossa. Se la bellezza poteva essere orribile, se mai era possibile sulla faccia della terra, questa possibilità era tutta nelle mani di Lord Voldemort.  
Poi una voce richiamò la mia attenzione, lo spazio del ricordo dilatò, ingrandì fino alla grande poltrona di fronte al letto.  
“Mio signore… mio signore…”  
Conoscevo quella cadenza roca, al momento soffocata. Bellatrix Lestrange sedeva mollemente, di traverso. Ombre liquide scavano il suo volto, ma anche così potevo scorgere il tremito di desiderio nelle labbra, seguire la direzione del suo sguardo. Un sorriso ferino attraversò il volto cereo dell’uomo in piedi accanto al letto, poi le sue mani si mossero - avide, molli - impattarono brevemente contro qualcosa con uno schiocco.  
Colpì qualcosa che si trovava sul letto, poi salì in ginocchio sulla morbida trapunta di raso.  
Osservò con sguardo avido e remoto ciò che aveva appena colpito, mentre la mano destra si stringeva pigramente intorno a qualcosa che non potevo vedere… poi mi accorsi che era una lunga, pesante catena._

 _Nella sua poltrona, Bellatrix emise un sospiro soffocato. La lunga, sottile catena andava dalle dita ceree e sottili dell’Oscuro Signore al collo di lei - non avevo notato il pesante, nero collare che portava. Forse perché era parzialmente coperto dai capelli. Le lunghe cosce nude di Bellatrix luccicarono nella penombra, quel movimento improvviso la fece agitare esageratamente, sulla sua poltrona._

 _“Cosa c’è, Bella? Qualcosa ti turba?”  
Disse pigramente lui… e seguendo il movimento dell’altro braccio, il mio sguardo investì in pieno il letto.  
C’era Lucius, prono lì sopra. Era completamente nudo - se ne stava nudo con tranquilla, solenne audacia, i capelli chiari ricadevano sopra la sua spalla destra, quando Lord Voldemort si mosse ancora l’ombra svelò il profilo proteso della sua lunga schiena, la morbida inforcatura dei glutei protesi._

 _“N-no, mio signore… affatto…”  
“Ho avuto molto da fare nel ultimi mesi. Come te, del resto. Dimmi, ti piace la nuova e di certo più appartata vita che conduci insieme a tuo marito? Avrete avuto molto momenti di intimità, di pace…” Sospirò lui. Aveva iniziato ad accarezzare pigramente Lucius sulla schiena. Vidi che lui teneva gli occhi chiusi, il collo proteso. Le sue labbra erano strette, un senso d’anticipazione era impresso sulla parte visibile del suo volto.  
“Mio signore, sapete che sono vostra, vostra…”  
E il suo fu quasi un sussurro, un mormorio che recava vivide avvisaglie di pianto.  
Lord Voldemort rise - freddamente - e la sua mano strizzò, torse delicatamente carne pallida, così spudoratamente esposta allo sguardo di entrambi. Nell’accarezzarlo era chino su Lucius, ne sovrastava la schiena nuda. “Oh, tu sei mia, Bellatrix… certo che sei mia. Non hai forse voluto me, al posto di tuo marito, la vostra prima notte di nozze?”_

 _“Rodolphus ha accettato con immenso orgoglio di…”_

 _“Rodolphus si é ormai rassegnato.”_

 _La bloccò lui, freddamente divertito.  
Poi, guardandola fisso dal letto, si abbassò fino a quella lunga schiena nuda, iniziò a percorrerne i contorni con certi tocchi baci veloci, ardenti.  
Bellatrix si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
Sotto i suoi occhi, Lord Voldemort iniziò a sfiorare lentamente, lungamente quei fianchi snelli, docilmente esposti al suo tocco. Le sue lunghe dita si fermarono in basso, nei pressi del solco delle natiche. Mi parve di sentire un sospiro, nel buio. Seguivo il movimento di quelle mani, ipnotizzato. Erano lucide, c’era dell’olio - la ragione fu presto molto chiara - la schiena di Lucius sobbalzò mollemente, quando infine lui affondò seccamente un paio di dita.  
“Credo sia passato troppo, troppo tempo…”  
Ormai, lui era praticamente riverso su quella pallida nudità, la sogguardava dall’alto con espressione rapita ed un piccolo ghigno tagliente.  
“Ti piace?”  
“S-si, mio Signore… moltissimo, moltissimo…” E mentre quel pigro, mellifluo mormorio serpeggiava fuori dalle labbra di Lucius, lui gli afferrò i capelli, li strinse completamente nel palmo, serrando le dita, proiettando il suo lungo collo in aria.  
“Ooh… bravo, come al solito molto, molto bravo…”  
Lord Voldemort controllava i suoi movimenti, in basso - le sue dita effettuavano un fluido, veloce massaggio, un secco movimento di andirivieni - ogni colpo faceva torcere le reni pallide di Lucius, le sue dita sobbalzavano, vidi i glutei serrarsi un paio di volte.  
“Molto ricettivo…” Lord Voldemort sembrava intensamente concentrato, come se non volesse perdersi un solo dettaglio: studiava il suo collo, lo scorcio del suo profilo cereo e languido, ogni tanto muoveva le dita affondate nei suoi capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, sorridendo con evidente piacere quando le spalle di Lucius avevano l’ennesima, languida contrazione e il suo respiro diventava un gemito._

 _“Molto, molto ricettivo… ma mi pare che tu sia fin troppo a tuo agio, come si dice, Lucius?”  
“Grazie, mio signore, grazie…”  
“Vuoi che continui?”  
“Oh si, vi prego…”_

 _E lo strano profilo di Lord Voldemort si abbassò di colpo, il suo corpo ancora completamente vestito aderì del tutto a quello nudo di Lucius - “Che cosa devo fare di te, Lucius?”  
Ma qualcosa distolse di colpo Lord Voldemort, attirando il suo sguardo lontano.  
Bellatrix aveva richiamato l’attenzione sulla propria presenza con un liquido, eloquente sospiro.  
Lord Voldemort si bloccò per un secondo - poi riprese a muoversi, fissando la poltrona con un sorriso acuminato. La mano destra scattò ancora, nel gesto imperioso di prima. “Vuoi l’osso, cagna? No, non questa sera. Su… più tardi, se ne avrò ancora voglia, ti darò l’osso che cerchi. Oh, e chiudi quelle gambe, non voglio vedere ciò che stai facendo!”_

 _“Mio signore… vi prego…” Ma niente di ciò che quella voce esasperata, languente disse poté lavare via il sorriso da quello strano con gli occhi dal guizzo rosso._

 _Niente… nemmeno mentre la scena sfocava, e lui tornava a concentrarsi su Lucius, affondando completamente il volto nel suo collo mentre finalmente gli si rovesciava sulla schiena._

 _“…Lucius, daglielo per favore. Non voglio sentirla piagnucolare.”  
“Oh no, vi prego… é il marito di mia sorella ora, é mio cognato, non…”  
“Suvvia, mia cara dopo starai meglio…é un osso notevole, no cagnetta? Proprio un bell’osso, tuo cognato, guarda…”_

 

*

 

“Severus, ti farai male. Severus!”

Lasciai andare di scatto il bordo di marmo. I rumori del presente, i suoi odori mi aggredirono di nuovo tutti insieme, rischiando di sommergermi. Ebbi bisogno di un minuto di assoluto silenzio, prima di potermi muovere. Voltai il capo. C’era lo stesso uomo che si era lasciato prendere per i capelli - per quei suoi capelli chiari. Mi guardava imperturbabile, come l’avevo lasciato per immergermi, vagabondare in quella fantasmagoria allucinata che era la sua ultima settimana di vita.  
Deglutii.

“A quanto pare, sei entrato nelle sue grazie.”

Per tutta risposta, Lucius rispose al saluto di una signora di passaggio - poi tornò a guardarmi, con una breve alzata di spalle - “Diciamo di si.”  
Questa era una delle cose che mi piacevano di Lucius.  
La testa non la perdeva mai, in qualsiasi situazione.  
La testa… sempre salda sulle spalle… gli piace? Prova piacere quando succede? Com’è iniziato?  
Ma queste domande non gliele feci mai, non tornai sul discorso, lasciai che passassimo tranquillamente a parlare d’altro.

 

*

“Cos’è questo posto…?”  
Camminava davanti a me. Era una calda notte d’agosto. Niente luna, ma un milione di stelle. C’era il mare alla fine di quella minuscola, anonimo cittadina Babbana.  
Ad un certo punto aveva detto ‘usciamo’, ed io lo avevo seguito senza oppormi. Da quando alloggiavo alla Testa di Porco, Potter preferiva darmi appuntamento altrove. Lo capivo. Di notte, i miei vicini di stanza sembravano scatenarsi. Inoltre non si fidava di quel posto. ‘Sordido’ aveva definito il mio alloggio.

Lo seguivo sulla lunga pedana di legno che attraversava la spiaggia. Il rumore delle onde si sommava al suono aspro e lontano delle voci, delle risate.

 La spiaggia era nera, deserta. A destra, lontane come un miraggio c’erano le luci della veranda di quella specie di pub. Alta stagione la chiamavano loro, perciò quel posto pullulava di Babbani. Tra di loro, non avevamo bisogno di travestimenti. Potter camminava senza voltarsi, le sue spalle si profilavano nel debole chiarore dei piccoli lampioni vicino alla strada, attraversavamo in silenzio zone di ombra e di luce.  
Sapevo cosa cercava. Respiravo a pieni polmoni. L’Oscurità attutiva ogni cosa, un vento aspro di salsedine accompagnava i miei passi.  
D’un tratto, giunti a ridosso dell’alto muro che delimitava la costruzione che ospitava quel locale, mi fermai di colpo.  
Forse era per effetto del rumore delle onde, di quel secco, monotono sciabordio… mi pareva che ogni voce umana si fosse spenta. Dovevano essere le tre di notte, o giù di lì. Era mercoledì, un giorno lavorativo per i Babbani… o almeno credevo. All’improvviso c’era solo silenzio, a parte la    
risacca del mare e quel pianoforte. Veniva dal portico illuminato sopra le nostre teste.  
Non so bene nemmeno io perché - di sicuro non speravo che Potter mi rispondesse - all’improvviso chiesi, più a me stesso: “Che cos’è questa?”  
Potter mi sentì.  
“Notturno, Chopin. Il nove.”  
Mi rispose sbrigativamente - poi, decise che quel posto gli andava bene. Io mi guardavo intorno guardingo, non del tutto sicuro e decisamente a disagio. C’era una densa striscia d’ombra, rotta solo dal luccichio remoto di una di quelle potenti lanterne per illuminare le spiagge d’estate, ma si trovava lontano. E c’erano sopratutto sterpi e rami accatastati dalla marea, contro il muro di pietra alle nostre spalle.  
Presi posto accanto a lui - gli gettai un rapido sguardo. Non sembrava badare a me, aveva estratto qualcosa dalla tasca interna della giacca. Un odore dolce, sconosciuto galleggiò fino alle mie narici, in quella brezza pesante, salina.  
Tacevo, le ginocchia raccolte al petto. Fu James Potter a voltarsi verso di me, all’improvviso.

“Tabacco del nord dell’Inghilterra. Vuoi?”

Il pianoforte vorticava, lassù da qualche parte nella volta del cielo. Il pianista aveva campo libero, il locale doveva essere deserto.  
Potter era immobile, la mano tesa nella mia direzione. Avevo visto Lucius fumare dell’oppio di tanto in tanto - avevo toccato una sola volta il suo oppio in vita, per decidere fermamente di non desiderare una seconda esperienza. Avevo vomitato anche l’anima.  
Ma qualche volta, a scuola avevo fumato un sigaro, oppure una di quelle pipe offerte dai compagni più grandi. Mi rilassava, mi aiutava a non pensare.  
“Va bene.” Mi infilai il cilindro di carta tra le labbra - rendendomi conto di quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta. Poi, Potter armeggiò con qualcosa che produceva certi rumori secchi, metallici. “Non mi pare il caso di usare le bacchette…”  
No, non in piena terra Babbana, no. Qualunque cosa avesse usato per accendere, i nostri volti divamparono nel suo momentaneo bagliore.  
Aspirai. Aveva un sapore dolce, assolutamente gradevole.

C’era qualcosa di suadente in quell’aroma, non assomigliava a niente che avessi già provato.  
Mi riempì piacevolmente le narici, la gola.

Gli passai in silenzio la sigaretta, senza guardarlo. Lui la finì con calma e con la tipica disinvoltura del fumatore abituale, che a me mancava del tutto.

Il mare diede un colpo secco contro uno scoglio da qualche parte, le dita di Potter reggevano il filtro con una strana, elegante compostezza - anche quella un gesto tipico. Indossava una giacca di tweed anche quella sera, oh era assurdo… ne vedevo il bordo, non faceva così freddo. Anzi, si stava piuttosto bene. C’erano un milione di stelle.  
Potter avrebbe potuto essere una roccia profilata nel buio di quella notte odorosa di salsedine, immobile seduto al mio fianco. La sabbia era tiepida sotto la mia schiena, oltre l’abito che avevo scelto per camuffarmi tra i Babbani come meglio potevo.  
Aveva smesso di fumare, e fissava l’orizzonte. Il suo fianco mi aderiva addosso, oppure era ancora il calore della sabbia… una sensazione dolce, leggera. La brezza costante che veniva dal mare faceva vibrare, contorcere le stelle.

Ogni singolo granello di sabbia sotto la mia schiena si contorceva, vibrava… ma troppo velocemente per me, io me ne stavo disteso e mi lasciavo cullare.  
Quella lassù non poteva essere Orione… no, non di quei tempi. Però qualsiasi cosa fosse  quella stella che ardeva fredda e remota, mi ricordava mia madre.

 _Spinner’s End non era proprio dietro l’angolo o forse, alla fine della spiaggia…?_

Mio padre era morto, investito da una macchina che andava troppo veloce. Era notte fonda. Era morto all’inizio di agosto, solo che io lo avevo saputo solo il sette. Doveva essere ubriaco. Una manica di giacca si muoveva al mio fianco - tweed di ottima fattura, Potter si muoveva, enorme in quella luce fioca, forse mi guardava… forse mi stava sfiorando la guancia, si. _Mio padre non aveva mai avuto una giacca così._

Quella che aveva però era di certo la sua, si era lui quel grumo di sangue e stracci e cocci di bottiglia. _Era ubriaco fradicio. Sentiva freddo, pochi istanti prima…? Io non sentivo proprio freddo alle braccia, quel vento non era freddo. Andava su e giù, dolcemente, come una carezza.  
Il dodici ero andato al funerale.  Mia madre sedeva pallida, dura e composta accanto alla bara. La bara era chiusa… per ragioni che tutti potevano immaginare. C’erano le sue sorelle, le mie due zie._  
 _Avevano evitato di guardarmi._  
 _Mi avevano lasciato avvicinare a mia madre, senza salutarmi._

“Severus… é un po’ forte, se non ci sei abituato.” Rideva, Potter.  
“Che significa, ho fumato altre volte… anche tabacco Europeo…?”  
Non capivo, ma non mi interessava neppure di capire. Il volto di Potter si sgranava, poi tornava a fuoco.  
Rise in quel modo odioso, talmente classico per lui -  
Ma non rideva quella gente, a quel funerale, ne’ ridevano le mie zie… o forse si, risi sardonici, appena voltavo loro le spalle.  
“Voglio dire che il tabacco era un po’ corretto.”  
“Tabacco Inglese…?”  
Era assurdo. Non mi interessava. Era assurdo, lontano migliaia di anni luce da me. Rigirai nella mia mente le parole ‘tabacco inglese’, ogni muscolo del mio corpo era disteso, sciolto in quella calma che aveva dell’assurdo.  
Potter rise ancora - le sue labbra scarne non mi scavarono, non mi rivoltai contro di esse.  
“Insomma, possibile che tu non abbia mai fumato?”  
No. Non capivo. Volevo ribadire - in una improvvisa puntura aspra - che avevo fumato eccome qualche volta…  
“C’è tabacco, ma anche un po’ di _Erba Diavola. La chiamano così, a Notturn Alley. Poca, però.”_

 _Vedi, Eileen, dovevi lasciare che papà lo sbattesse fuori quella sera, non inseguirlo. Non dovevi finire così… Eileen._

“Aspetta, ti metto questa sotto la testa.” Sussurrava la voce roca, indaffarata di Potter, e all’improvviso il mio fianco destro era spazzato dal vento carico di sale - ed ero solo, completamente solo, avrei potuto scivolare via come i granelli di sabbia… anzi, il mio corpo non era così pesante da opporre resistenza,  
no,  _ma quale sabbia…ero solo accano alla bara - loro di là, io di qua, in silenzio, gli occhi asciutti._

“Non te ne andare…”

Qualcosa mi lambì la faccia - un tocco di vento dotato di dita tiepide e di voce - “No… no, sono qui, sono qui.”  
Sogghignai, all’improvviso il mio collo poggiava contro qualcosa di ruvido… oh, la giacca. Potter era in maniche di camicia. Ma Merlino, uno poteva portare una spilla a metà della manica, una spilla d’argento per tenere su il polsino? Si, si era proprio una spilla. La sfioravo lentamente con il dito.  
 _Lunga due falangi, sottile. Molto lunga, ci mettevo un vita a capire dove si agganciava… che brutto aggeggio…_

“Comunque, occhiali del genere non si portano più.”

Scintillavano, rotonde quelle lenti - la montatura era fredda sotto i miei polpastrelli, toccarla mi dava l’impressione di avere quel freddo metallo premuto sul viso, magari sulle labbra. Non era così fino a un momento prima… come aveva fatto Potter a chinarsi così rapidamente per piantarmi quel freddo metallo proprio all’altezza del mento, mentre nel buio mi mangiava?  
Mi mangiava. No, niente denti… un solletico lento, intervallato da sensazioni più ruvide, tiepide. Aveva messo il braccio intorno alla mia vita - saremmo affondati nella sabbia…  
“Comunque, sei _antiquato_.”  
 _E mi respiri forte contro l’orecchio - e mi stai toccando lo zigomo con qualcosa di tiepido._

“A volte, mi rifletto in queste lenti…”

Poi sentii le sue labbra contro le mie, ardenti, tiepide e pesanti come la nicchia tiepida sotto la quale riparavo. Era il suo corpo - un corpo lungo, alto più del mio, con certe spalle che mi si stringevano intorno. Voleva insinuarsi nella mia bocca, quel vento - c’era un vago sentore del sapore dolce di prima, in quelle labbra schiuse nell’oscurità. D’un tratto ne percepivo i contorni con l’intera superficie del corpo, ero tutto in quei pochi centimetri di pelle aperta contro di me - quando quelle pareti bollenti si accostarono, gli andai dietro con la lingua - _e tutti gli innumerevoli granelli di sabbia che mi sorreggevano perché non cadessi._  
Poi m giustificavo - o meglio, lanciavo la mia accusa - dovevo formularla bene, perché c’erano quegli occhi, sbarrati e lucidi che ingoiavano i miei, silenziosamente.

“…non ti vergogni? Non mi possono nemmeno aggredire, se mi tieni d’occhio… sei uno stronzo irresponsabile e ficcanaso e invadente… uno stronzo _davvero_ stronzo.”  
“ _Aggredire_? Chi si avvicina a te lo ammazzo!”

Oh… urlava, direttamente nel mio cervello. Parlava troppo in fretta. Si era drizzato a sedere troppo velocemente - le mie dita scivolarono via dalla montatura, sorrisi. C’era qualcosa che conoscevo - da tempo - qualcosa che sbucava dai suoi pantaloni. La patta era aperta, la sua carne nuda luccicava.  
 _Non si é spogliato. Ma quella sorta di meraviglia  aveva un suono crudo, l’abitudine la guastava, la smorzava… ma non mi toccava più di tanto. Non sapevo nemmeno io più perché. O forse lo sapevo... ma era un concetto troppo difficile, scivolava via._

 _Che strano, non si spoglia mai_ … percorrevo con il polpastrello e l’arco del pollice quella rivelazione - quella nudità eretta, esposta.

La sommità era umida, il delineo di vene massicce cantò sotto la carne della mia mano, contorcendosi. _Vene bollenti nella carne, come due serpenti sinuosi… spire mi sollevavano la schiena, il mio mento affondò di colpo nella sabbia, assolutamente calda e deliziosa_. Chiusi gli occhi. Il rumore ciclico del mare andava e veniva, andava e veniva da un po’ di tempo, colpendomi dolcemente. Era sempre stato quello l’unico suono,pensai di colpo. Onnipresente, come respirare. Lo senti, ma non te ne accorgi più.  (Se era così ineluttabile e forte, magari  capace di fare si che mia madre mi abbracciasse, allora beh meglio che lo facesse.)

C’era qualcosa di caldo, in quel concerto di suoni.Scivolava laggiù, nel punto in cui il mio copro era aperto, esposto, la pelle calda. “M-mettimi l’olio, la prossima volta che risali!” - ( _Quel suono si ritirava e risaliva continuamente, cullandomi_.)  
Mani sui fianchi. Ne sentivo ogni dito, nitidamente nella carne. Anche i più piccoli movimenti - mi tirava a se’, c’era qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa di orribilmente dissonante in quell’onda più grande e calda delle altre.  
Risalì il mio corpo, salì fino a gemere contro il mio orecchio.

All’improvviso il mio campo visivo si riempì della visione di una pelle appena lentigginosa - qualcosa di caldo ed enorme mi apriva centimetro dopo centimetro, qualcosa di infinito, duro, bollente… _strizzai forte gli occhi_ \- Potter era nudo, non riuscivo a capire come potesse essersi liberato così in fretta degli abiti senza bacchetta - mi sembrava fatto di argento vivo, non bruciava, ogni suo affondo mi riempiva come fossi uno scoglio cavo… _sentii il mio corpo bruciare, contorcersi. Lui protestò - forse perché rischiai di scivolare via, inarcando il busto, puntando i gomiti sulla sabbia._  
Ma così quell’enorme, ardente risacca poteva colmarmi fino in fondo, mi riverberava in fondo alle vene, mi faceva bollire il sangue: il mio corpo era un meccanismo perfetto, doveva solo torcersi, torcersi, il mare guidava quell’invasione, o forse era Potter, di nuovo aggrappato ai miei fianchi.  
“T-tutte queste volte, si é trattato di una cosa così _enorme_ …” e c’era una consapevolezza strana, assurdamente impersonale nel suono di questa parola. “Enorme… é proporzionato, voglio dire coerente all’ altezza, strano a dirsi, coincide: _enorme_ …” Continuai a ripeterlo finché la parola non perse significato persino alle mie orecchie.  
 _Enorme, enorme, enorme._ Una voce muggiva, ansimava e gemeva come se piangesse, mentre il significato stemperava. Ed aveva occhi ardenti, e un labbro sollevato… _e una strana faccia folle e gaudente._

 _Enorme, troppo veloce -_ soccombevo beatamente nella sabbia, sotto di me crebbe improvvisa una nuova, gradevole bolla di calore - la risacca era uno sciabordare impazzito, un velo strappato dalla tempesta. Mi sentii sorridere - mentre mi piombava addosso non mi faceva male, anche se mi costringeva ad affondare i gomiti sulla sabbia, e quei colpi sempre più ravvicinati riverberavano a fondo nelle mie reni.  
 _Finché non ci fu più soluzione di continuità_ : la cadenza collassò, mi si infranse definitivamente addosso, dentro e caddi anche io.  
 _Dentro.  
Il mare di notte… il notturno._  



	9. Dysfunctional 31 ottobre 1981

** Dysfunctional **   
_31 ottobre 1981_   


  
  
  
  
Settembre aveva l’odore delle prime foglie cadute.  
Ostruivano i canaletti di scolo in pietra fuori dal cancello… non mi piacevano quelle foglie. Se ne stavano lì, a farsi scorrere l’acqua e il sole addosso, riducendosi in poltiglia.  
Godric’s Hollow sapeva di menta, miele, foglie imputridite e resina.  
  
Quel pomeriggio ero di ritorno a casa da un funerale. I funerali non erano una novità: solo quella settimana ne avevamo celebrati sette in gran segreto. Il mantello frusciava impalpabile contro le mie caviglie, ricordo quel canaletto di scolo pieno di marrone, rosso e nero precocemente caduti, ricordo di essere stato colpito da quella quantità spropositata di foglie - la mia mente era tranquilla.  
Poi, i miei occhi avevano visto la scintillante motocicletta appoggiata contro il cancello. Non aveva ne’ catena ne’ lucchetto - quella non era più la moto Babbana che era uscita dal concessionario anni prima. Mi lasciai alle spalle la sorpresa, il telaio scintillava ai raggi del sole già calante - oltrepassavo con passo _felpato_ il cancello di ferro battuto. L’incanto fidelius mi avvolse come una silenziosa, benevola cappa. Mio figlio dormiva nella piccola altalena che avevamo preparato per lui in giardino - ero stato io a volerla, perché potesse prendere un po’ di sole e di luce e magari giocare all’aperto nei territori protetti. Non si vegliò quando mi avvicinai - le sue guance erano rosee, gli occhi corrugati, dormiva con espressione solenne - per nulla turbato dalle voci che sfioravano il suo sonno.  
All’improvviso trasalii, come se per la prima volta realizzassi di dove mi trovavo.  
Mi passai la lingua sul labbro inferiore - mentre il mio udito districava quella voce familiare, molto familiare, di donna.  
“Parcheggiarla lì é stata una follia…! Toglila, ti prego sta per tornare da un momento all’altro. Ho capito dall’inizio che non era James, Sirius. Poi ho capito che si trattava di te.”  
Punture di ghiaccio presero a spostarsi allegramente nel mio sangue, galleggiando.  
Deglutii…  
parte del suo sapore era rimasto lì, all’angolo della bocca. Una traccia vecchia di dodici ore, ormai.  
Il proprietario della motocicletta disinvoltamente, _oscenamente_ parcheggiata nel mio perfetto giardino parlò a voce molto più bassa di lei: distinsi nitido, distante un sibilo di vergognosa angoscia. Ero immobile, ritto nel nulla, ancora  invisibile. Fissavo senza vederla la manica della tutina di Harry.   
Il bordo era azzurro, ricamato con quel motivo che penso si chiami ‘ a rondine’.  
“Lily… non… non sai come mi sento, per aver…”  
Ma lei gli facilitò il compito, con quella voce vivace, sicura che conoscevo.  
  
“Per averlo coperto mentre va da qualcun altra? Non mi importa. Ti avrei respinto, se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, Sirius. No, non dirmi dove va, con chi va: _non_ voglio saperlo.”  
  
Parlava con una determinazione vivace, tutta dettata dalla mia assenza. Non aveva quel tono quando io ero privo di mantello… o con lei.  
“Come sarebbe a dire?”  
E poi lo sentii: quel tono amaro, ironico che con me teneva sempre a freno.  
“Vuoi sapere come ti ho riconosciuto? Quando mi hai messo le mani intorno alla vita e mi hai baciata. James non lo fa mai, se può evitarlo. Allora ho capito che non poteva essere lui. Lui non é assolutamente capace di baciare in quel modo. Capisci cosa voglio dire?”  
“Io… penso di si.” Esitava, la fretta di lei era morta in quel tono duro, esplicativo. E poi, oh - a mio esclusivo beneficio, perché la mancanza di franchezza non era tra i difetti di Lily Evans Potter: “Mi hai presa da sopra, di lato e da davanti. James lo fa solo da dietro, e con la luce spenta. Lo ha fatto solo una volta, a dire il vero…”  
“Lily, credo che dovremmo parlarne con più…”  
  
“Dovevi farti rivelare certi dettagli, prima di cercare di farti passare per lui. Quando James torna a casa dal lavoro, dice sempre di essere troppo stanco, poi mi bacia sulla fronte, mi sfiora appena le labbra con la bocca socchiusa. Dopo di che siede proprio in quella poltrona, si gira una sigaretta ed accende la radio, quando non si immerge nella lettura di qualche libro.   
Chiacchieriamo un po’, a volte Harry si sveglia prima dell’ora della pappa, e James gioca con lui.   
L’ho capito anche dal modo in cui Harry giocava con te.”  
“Lily, io ti ho sempre amata.”  
Silenzio.  
_Apocalisse._  
No, giardino tranquillo, foglie immobili, il mondo continuava ad esistere: non una brezza agitava le siepi di ginepro.  
Poi: “Lo so.”  
Esistono delle affermazioni - come quella - capaci di caricarsi di una potenza allucinatoria, di esprimere tutta la verità solo sussurrata dal tono che si usa per pronunciarle: _lo so, anche io._  
Ma Lily Potter non aggiunse mai ‘ anche io’ - lasciò che saturasse l’aria, accompagnasse gentilmente il piccolo moto irrequieto di Harry, che si rigirò nel sonno e poi adagiò la guanciotta sull’alto lato del suo comodo guanciale.  
  
“Non mi ha mai regalato un fiore, Sirius. Lo so che sembra… ecco… si é presentato al primo appuntamento con una mela. Una mela presa dalla tavola: a cosa servono i fiori, ha detto ieri. ‘ _Puzzano, mi infastidisce il loro odore e poi appassiscono subito._ ’ Davanti a quella mela ho riso… ha sorriso anche lui, mi piaceva quando lo faceva.   
Mi ha fatto paura, quel sera. All’improvviso mi ha fatta voltare di schiena e si é… messo sopra di me. Non che mi abbia mai fatto… oh, quanto devo sembrarti stupida!”  
“No.”  
“...Non che mi abbia mai fatto del male, non pensarlo nemmeno per un minuto. Ma é entrato dentro di me senza una parola, e ha preso a… hai capito. Sono venuta, ma non é stato bello.” Mi pareva di vedere Sirius annuire, anche se non mi ero avvicinato alla finestra aperta. Non avrei dovuto essere lì, quello non era il mio solito orario. Mancava circa mezz’ora al mio ritorno a casa… così almeno avevo lasciato detto… “Era strano, come se non fosse veramente lì con me. Capisci cosa voglio dire? Come se il suo corpo continuasse ad andare, andare ma… lui fosse altrove.”  
  
*  
  
Harry era più pesante rispetto all’ultima volta che lo avevo preso in braccio. Miracolosamente il suo trasportino era lì accanto, su una sedia in giardino. Quando lo tirai su non gridò - mi fissò con i suoi grandi, solenni occhi verdi, mi sorrise riconoscendomi, poi mi buttò un braccino intorno al collo.  
il cancello si richiuse senza cigolare - non sbatté nemmeno.   
Sistemai Harry davanti, nell’ansa del sedile vicino al manubrio, lo assicurai con un bel po’ di incantesimi. Poi, salii a mia volta.  
La moto mi accettò - l’avevo guidata molte altre volte, anche se non ci salivo da un pezzo.  
Il motore si avviò senza problemi, sentii i cilindri metallici sputacchiare e vibrare, poi l’incantesimo si attivò, e fummo invisibili.  
Harry emise una risatina deliziata - il cielo del trenta ottobre 1981 esplose intorno a me, immenso, rossastro.  
  
*  
  
Non pensavo ancora a _niente_ , mentre atterravo.  
Galleggiavo in uno strano stato di assoluta tranquillità, in un vuoto solenne, arcaico. Harry non aveva ancora bisogno di mangiare - l’ora della pappa era ancora lontana, per lui - si guardava intorno interessato, i vividi occhi verdi pieni di quel nuovo scenario. Nessuno mi conosceva, ne’ avrebbe potuto riconoscere quella che era tornata ad essere una normale motocicletta Babbana di grossa cilindrata come in fondo se ne vedevano tante. Volevo da bere. Mi sentivo bene, a parte la gola un po’ secca. Nell’aria fumosa aleggiava un vago odore di legno, forse c’era qualche tavola calda da qualche parte. Un passante mi dedicò una sbiadita, frettolosa occhiata mentre mi assicuravo Harry in braccio e varcavo con lui la porta dell’anonimo ‘ Mickey’s Coffee.’  
  
Mickey era il grosso topo di gomma dalle braccia spalancate la cui insegna luminosa sbiadiva contro quel tramonto già livido, vicino all’entrata, accanto al bancone dei dolciumi c’erano piccoli Mickey esposti.  
  
Allungai un sorriso che la commessa ricambiò - i suoi occhi si sciolsero alla vista del padre che consegnava alle piccole dita interessate del suo bimbo un lucido Mickey di plastica, poi chiedeva un cappuccino.    
  
Harry mordicchiava l’orecchio di Mickey con solenne concentrazione, impegnando se’ stesso in chissà quali gravi pensieri - Mickey non si muoveva e non sputava dolci o piccoli pappagallini che si libravano a forte nell’aria… ma per il momento andava più che bene. Io sorbivo quella bevanda che, dopo un volo più lungo del previsto sopra la Londra Babbana era straordinariamente buona.  
  
Bevevo, tenendo istintivamente d’occhio la porta, ma non c’erano clienti a quell’ora a parte un vecchio signore al bancone, il rumore del traffico sostenuto premeva contro i vetri, stolido e vivace.  
  
Versavo ancora in quello stato di stranissima, solenne calma interiore quando la donna entrò tranquillamente e affiancò l’uomo al bancone.  
Era una signora che aveva passato la settantina - non si voltò mai verso di me, non mi vide affatto - portava i capelli raccolti sulla nuca ed un soprabito dal  quale spuntava bizzarramente una sottoveste - _ed era una strega_ \- ma non fu certo lo stravagante assortimento di abiti a rischiare di farmi soffocare con il resto del cappuccino - fu la sconvolgente somiglianza che quella donna aveva con _Jane. Jane_ \- resuscitata dalla mia memoria e dalla mia mente calmi solo in apparenza.  
  
“Si Lisa… grazie.”  
  
Se quella non era la voce di Jane, la sua cadenza! Forte come solo certi suoni e certi odori caratteristici di una persona possono attraversare gli anni, facendo sì che tu possa riconoscerla _se la vedi di nuovo._  
  
“Niente tè oggi, _Jane_?”  
“No… non _amo_ il tè.”  
Abbassai la mia tazza lentamente, molto lentamente pregando con tutto me stesso che il braccio reggesse. Il piano di formica del tavolino ballava di fronte al bordo dorato…  
  
_Jane Marie McKinnon._  
  
Una sconosciuta.  
  
O _quasi_.  
  
  
_Calzature Autolucidanti Fleamont, per tutte le occasioni! Non rimarrete mai delusi - per il Mago della Strada e per il Mago di belle speranze.  
  
Mio padre aveva deciso che ‘ Fleamont’ suonava molto meglio di Potter.  
Le sue Calzature Autolucidanti avevano avuto un picco vertiginoso di vendite quell’anno: gli affari andavano a gonfie vele.   
“Non mettertelo in mezzo alla strada, James…” Si riferiva a quel favoloso, assurdo, magnifico mantello in grado di rendere invisibili.   
La tunica di mio padre frusciò sull’ultimo gradino di pietra di fronte alla grande insegna luminosa. (Il calzaturificio Fleaumont alla fine di Diagon Alley non esiste più oggi, qualcuno ha tolto l’insegna e l’ha rimpiazzato con una libreria.)  
La piega dei suoi pantaloni era impeccabilmente stirata - come al solito camminava rigido, impacciato in quel completo elegante.  
Ma lui era il Capo - io ero suo figlio - dovevamo fare la nostra bella entrata.   
  
Il mantello ballonzolava nel mio zainetto - badavo a quello zainetto come se contenesse la mia stessa vita. Sorrisi bonari mi piovvero addosso, avevo otto anni - mia madre mi aveva insegnato che non si masticano caramelle, non ci si gratta in pubblico, si risponde quando gli adulti ti rivolgono la parola.   
La voce allegra di mio padre si sovrappose a quelle dei suoi dipendenti, ci fu un rapido giro di pacche sulle spalle.  
Camminavo velocemente per tenere il passo di mio padre… i corridoi erano larghissimi, pieni di gente che salutava il suo passaggio.  
“Oggi papà ti porta al calzaturificio, James.”  
Mio padre aveva preso posto dietro una impressionante scrivania di mogano, i suoi occhi erano duri, distanti. La pila di carte sulla sua scrivania oscillava pericolosamente, tenuta su solo grazie alla magia.   
“Fai un giro, James… vai a vedere la catena di montaggio. Lascio la porta aperta… se ti perdi, chiedi pure.”  
Mio padre sperava che avrei proseguito la sua attività, quel brillante impero che aveva messo su tutto da solo.  
Io avevo esplorato la catena di montaggio, visto la suola saldarsi da sola alla struttura della scarpa - c’erano mocassini, stivali, sandali con certi strani incantesimi che li mantenevano freschi d’estate “Sollievo per il Mago e la Strega nelle giornate torride”.   
Avevo visto tutto ciò che c’era da vedere, ma decine di migliaia di paia di scarpe che si assemblano e si inscatolano grazie a tre maghi addetti sotto non sono poi un grande spettacolo, in fin dei conti per un mago di otto anni.  
Presto ero tornato sui miei passi - ritrovando la strada per lo studio di mio padre senza difficoltà, avevo un buon senso dell’orientamento e poi l’ufficio era quello con la porta doppia, la più grande di tutto.  
  
Avevo su il mio mantello ormai - mi divertito ad immaginare di essere una spia, evitando quatto quatto gli ignari impiegati un secondo prima che mi urtassero.  
Naturalmente, la porta era aperta. Sentivo la voce di mio padre, aspra, pesante da dentro. Una voce maschile, più giovane ed esistente gli rispondeva, molto servile.  
“Si chiama proprio Jane Marie McKinnon? La sola candidata per oggi, dici?”  
“Si signore…”  
“Vai a chiamarla.”  
“Adesso?”  
“Si si adesso, sei sordo? Falla salire, dille che sono pronto a riceverla dopo la pausa pranzo.”  
  
Mi infilai nello studio un po’ titubante: naturalmente ero invisibile, e badavo di fare il meno rumore possibile.   
Mio padre fissava la finestra con uno sguardo grave, non più caldo di quello che aveva alle quattro, quando mi aveva invitato a curiosare in giro a piacimento - pur di non disturbarlo mentre lavorava, ormai capivo senza bisogno di esortazioni.   
Non mi ero pettinato i capelli con la riga, quel giorno - a mio padre non piaceva che mia madre insistesse su quel fatto: andava su tutte le furie se mi vedeva la frangia sistemata di lato. ‘ Smettila di conciarlo da checca’ la apostrofava a volte  - qualsiasi cosa volesse dire, all’epoca ignoravo il significato di quel termine.  
  
Sgattaiolai sotto la scrivania di fronte, senza urtare le gambe della sedia.   
Mi misi comodo: ero euforico per non aver fatto il minimo rumore, e le pareti di legno erano un fortino perfetto. Potevo vedere mio padre, ignaro della mia presenza, seduto alla sua scrivania: un sorrisetto pensieroso aleggiava sul suo viso squadrato.  
Una tazza di tè fumava debolmente accanto alla lampada, ma lui non la guardò e non la bevve. Anche perché mio padre di solito non beveva il tè… mi stavo chiedendo se per caso non gliela avessero portata per errore, quando bussarono educatamente alla porta.  
  
“Avanti!”  
  
Jane Marie McKinnon era una giovane strega sui diciannove, vent’anni. Portava un completo rosso scuro, allacciato quasi fino al collo.   
La gonna aveva una linea severa, che aderiva al suo corpo magro e finiva poco sotto il ginocchio. Mio padre si alzò, le porse la mano sorridendo ed invitandola ad accomodarsi come se si trattasse di una sua cara, vecchia conoscenza.  
Invece, come avrei scoperto non si conoscevano affatto.  
“Sei Jane?”  
“Si signore.”  
Rumore di carta - “Jane Marie McKinnon?”  
“Si, esatto.”  
“Moglie di Bartemius Fudge, madre di Lea. Sei qui per il colloquio?”  
Seguirono attimi di imbarazzato silenzio, forse a causa della tipica, lapidaria franchezza con cui mio padre aveva sfogliato il suo fascicolo.   
Poi, lentamente, Jane Marie iniziò a parlare. Aveva le mani - piccole e bianche - in grembo, il collo dritto. Sorrideva di tanto in tanto, rispondendo alle domande di mio padre.   
Non capivo la maggior parte di quello che dicevano - mio padre le chiedeva se aveva già lavorato da altre parti, io vedevo il profilo pallido ed aggraziato di lei annuire, dissentire, sentivo la sua voce leggermente trepidante ribattere colpo su colpo… e mi annoiavo a morte.  
Le ginocchia mi si erano intorpidite - cercai di muoverle sotto il mantello senza fare alcun rumore, poi qualcuno esclamò “No…! Acc…”  
I miei occhi tornarono a spiare la scena con blanda sorpresa.  
Mio padre era in piedi, Jane Marie mi dava la schiena.  
  
Chissà come, il tè si era rovesciato sui pantaloni di mio padre: mi premetti una mano sulla bocca, forte: lui se ne stava lì, in piedi a contemplare il danno, sembrava proprio che se la fosse fatta addosso.  
“Accidenti, non ci voleva…”  
“No, direi proprio di no.” - Lui si mosse ancora, avvicinandosi a Jane senza guardarla, apparentemente concentrato su quel disastro. Poi, all’improvviso, la guardò. E sotto i miei occhi si verificò un cambiamento sconvolgente.  
Mio padre la guardò - e all’improvviso non sembrava più deciso ad asciugare il danno con un colpo di bacchetta, anzi la stava abbassando lentamente.  
  
Poi: “Asciugami.” Disse a voce molto bassa.  
  
“No.” - La mano della ragazza, che levava prontamente la bacchetta si bloccò a mezz’aria.  
“Asciugami con quei fazzoletti.”  
  
  
  
“S- signor Potter… per favore… io non… mi lasci usare un incantesimo…”  
Le massaggiava il collo, le dita giocherellavano con la nuca, l’attaccatura dei capelli - le aveva messo una mano intorno al volto non appena lei aveva afferrato maldestramente uno dei tovaglioli vicino alla tazza.  
“Meglio che li sbottoniamo, sono proprio zuppo.”  
E le afferrò di scatto la mano mentre con la sua indugiava intorno al bottone. Poi esitò… Jane era per metà china su di lui, ora molto rossa in volto. I suoi occhi si erano fatti liquidi, fissava la chiusura di quei pantaloni dalla piega perfetta, c’era una specie di grossa sporgenza che prima non avevo notato.  
“Lo vuoi questo posto, Jane Marie? Se adesso mi dici di no… puoi rialzarti, posare quel fazzoletto ed andartene. Non ti fermerò.”  
Fu allora che Jane alzò silenziosamente lo sguardo - ed incontrò quello di mio padre, lassù da qualche parte.  
il silenzio si tendeva su quella specie di supplica muta, su quelle labbra socchiuse ed esitanti. Poi gli occhi di lei ebbero una specie di guizzo: “Ne ho assolutamente bisogno, signore. Di questo posto.”  
E le dita di mio padre scesero gentilmente ad accarezzare il suo mento, che era rotondo, con una piccola fossetta al centro.  
  
“Sbottonami, allora.”  
Le sue mani si muovevano come ragni impazziti, mentre lei gli slacciava i pantaloni con mani tremanti. Le afferrava i seni - strappandole un gemito - le percorreva lungamente la schiena nell’abito rosso, si fermava nei pressi del sedere e strizzava, poi risaliva - sembrava volesse toccarla dappertutto contemporaneamente, come un giocatore di mosca cieca.  
“Eccolo… piano piano…così.”  
“Signor Potter, la prego… io non vorrei fare questo…”  
“Beh questo é un problema… no?”  
“No… la prego.”  
“Toccalo un po’, avvicinalo alle labbra, dai.”  
Non capivo cosa stesse succedendo. Non capivo cosa fosse quell’enorme affare di carne ne’ dove lo tenesse nascosto mio padre di solito - di sicuro io non glielo avevo mai visto… poi collegai quell’immagine a quella del Penthouse del mio amico Jerry. C’erano molti cosi del genere in quella rivista che una volta avevamo sfogliato di nascosto - Jerry li chiamava ‘ cazzi’ con un sorrisetto euforico. All’epoca quella parola, così come quella visione non si collegava affatto a me, quanto meno non alludeva a nulla di mio.  
  
Mia madre odiava che dicessi ‘ cazzo’, mio padre lo diceva tranquillamente invece, facendola infuriare.  Nemmeno quella volta capivo perché lei dovesse fare così con la bocca, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro.   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, le erano scese delle lacrime lungo le guance. Avanti e indietro, dentro fuori che senso aveva farlo uscire ed entrare così…?  
  
Poi mio padre iniziò a torcersi, le affondò una mano nei capelli - lo ha morso, fu il mio primo atterrito pensiero.   
Ma mio padre non urlò, non balzò in piedi e non la cacciò.  
La sua mano scese verso i pantaloni sbottonati - vidi la biancheria tornare su con uno schiocco.  
Jane indietreggiò, una mano premuta sulla bocca. Vedevo il retro della sua testa, lo chignon parzialmente distrutto, lunghe ciocche sulla schiena.  
“Cominci lunedì. Oh, non piangere… ti é venuto molto bene, é stato molto bello.”  
Lei uscì dalla stanza quasi di corsa, soffermandosi solo per risistemarsi i capelli, il più in fretta che poté. Poi sbatté forte la porta dello studio - ed io non seppi mai se avesse davvero cominciato lunedì, ne’ mi posi mai più la domanda dopo: perché nel cambiare di nuovo posizione, urtai rumorosamente, dolorosamente la sedia con la gamba.  
  
La sedia si rovesciò… e mio padre balzò in piedi, urlando immediatamente: “Le mutande di Merlino… James!”  
Capiva sempre quando ero nascosto da qualche parte nei dintorni grazie al mantello.  
Ogni volta mi scopriva, anche perché quel mantello era stato suo prima di passare nelle mie mani.  
Ma questa volta non si limitò ad un distratto : “So che sei là sotto, non far cadere il vaso.”  
Pensavo fosse arrabbiato, ma non lo era… anche se mi irrigidii quando mi piombò addosso, stringendomi il braccio tirandomi fuori da sotto la scrivania.  
  
Mi fissava con gli occhi sbarrati, sembrava spaventato.  
Non mi aspettavo che lo fosse, lo fissai sentendo la mia bocca aprirsi per lo stupore, mentre mi rimettevo in piedi.  
Mi fissava negli occhi e - mi disse - dovevo ascoltarlo perché quella era una cosa molto, molto importante. Faceva sempre così quando doveva dirmi le cose ‘ molto importanti’.  Non sapevo che genere di cosa ‘ molto importante fosse’… era come quando avevo fatto volare le braci del caminetto ovunque, dando fuoco alla moquette?  
“Non ti azzardare a dire niente di quello che hai visto a tua madre… mi hai capito, James?”  
  
Mi strizzò appena il braccio, per richiamare la mia attenzione - venne il mio sì, che lui mi fece ribadire fino a che non fu proprio sicuro che gli avrei obbedito. Poi, non so come, di fronte a quel volto pieno di allarme, ancora così teso mi venne da dire:  
“Piangeva…”  
“Chi? Oh… sciocchezze.”   
E sorrise con una smorfia sardonica, tagliente. “Le piaceva. Diceva di no, ragazzo ma in realtà intendeva si. James, ascoltami bene.” E improvvisamente richiamò la mia attenzione strizzandomi la spalla, mi fissava con occhi vitrei, ancora sbarrati ma pieni di qualcosa di adamantino, inamovibile.   
“Sto per dirti una cosa che ti sarà molto utile. Le donne fanno spesso così, quasi sempre - si scostano, si fingono schifate. Ma in realtà gli piace, gli piace eccome. Fanno finta di non voler avere niente a che fare con te, per fare le preziose, capito? Devi insistere, un po’ perché poi loro ci stanno. Hai visto prima? E hai visto che razza di abito indossava? Le si indovinavano tutto il seno, e il sedere. Come le piaceva!” Man mano, il suo sorriso si allargava, conquistava anche il mio volto: enfatizzava ogni sua parola: non capivo bene cosa volesse dire, ma capivo quel suo sorriso rassicurante, il sorriso di Quando Papà Dice Che Qualcosa é Ok.  
Non ne feci mai parola con mia madre.  
  
Da quel giorno iniziarono le considerazioni sulle donne che mio padre faceva quando eravamo soli io e lui.  
Le tette - altra espressione che mia madre odiava - le chiappe, il culo insomma e soprattutto la fica. Quella cosa che avevano tra le gambe, capace di portarti in paradiso e ritorno.  
Io seguivo il suo sguardo, a volte sorridevo di una uscita che, dal suo tono doveva essere molto divertente.   
‘Aveva delle belle gambe e un bel sederino. Stretto, alto. Sodo. Mi piacerebbe lasciarci la lingua ed anche qualcos’altro.’  
‘Se la tira, con quei due meloni.’ E soprattutto - in un tono molto, molto aspro durante un pomeriggio d’estate punteggiato da pigre osservazioni di una salacità annacquata e partite agli scacchi: ‘Ci saranno anche dei maschi che ci proveranno con te… sicuro, ti succederà anche questo.  
Devi mandarli al diavolo, dare loro un pugno sul naso, si tratta di pervertiti, spesso pericolosi.   
  
Ah che schifo… ai miei tempi, degenerati simili venivano messi al loro posto se solo osavano mettere il naso per strada! Roba da malati, da perversi. Metterselo nel culo a vicenda…dio che schifo. Non hanno tutte le rotelle a posto. Purtroppo gira anche questa gente, James.   
Tua madre non te le dice queste cose, pensa ad insegnarti l’etichetta, quella, alle posate da dessert. Ah! Ma te lo dice il tuo vecchio e ti conviene fidarti. Guardati dalle checche in generale, James.’  
  
  
Quando una cosa me la diceva il mio vecchio, io mi fidavo.  
  
I miei amichetti sorridevano con un misto di maliziosa euforia e trepidazione quando vedevano passare una ragazza i cui seni si indovinavano da sotto la veste… e parlavano a lungo, soppesando e raffrontando scorci di rare visioni rubate ad istitutrici, amiche di sorelle più grandi.  
  
Io non trovavo quelle aderenze minimamente interessanti, mi mancava quel caldo luccichio nello sguardo che avevano gli altri ma imparai a sorridere come loro ed a voltarmi verso l’ignara passante, quando mi davano di gomito per richiamare anche la mia attenzione. “Guarda quella…” e io guardavo. Vedevo una donna, notavo su unanime e persistente indicazione la curva alta o bassa del petto, poi magari la sua andatura spedita e di colpo mi chiedevo chi fosse, perché andava di fretta.  
  
“Vorrei alzarle la gonna…” Perché? Era una cosa antipatica da fare a una persona, molto fastidiosa in se’ e per se’. Sogghignavo, per scacciare lo spettro di un futuro non sinfonico, non armonico, il presentimento di una dissonanza. Per esorcizzare la mia assenza di euforia, in quei momenti, prendendo spunto da mio padre commentavo: ‘ bei meloni.’  
Ridevano.  
Riscuotevo successo… erano d’accordo.  
  
Se mi riferivo a mio padre chiamandolo ‘ il mio vecchio’ mia madre era capace di darmi uno schiaffo, era successo un paio di volte.   
Preferivo quando mi schiaffeggiava, rispetto a quando si metteva a piangere, come quando avevo distrutto il mio completo nuovo di tweed. Mia madre mi aveva chiamato ‘ piccolo selvaggio’.   
Accusava spesso mio padre di ‘volere far di me un essere rozzo, maleducato e dalla condotta abominevole come lui, e mi comprava vestiti che mio padre detesta vedermi addosso.   
Vai a toglierti quella tunica, James ti prego… quel colletto di velluto ti sta strozzando. Rimettiti l’abito di ieri James, perché é sulla sedia? Guarda che non é sporco.  
Pettinati quei maledetti capelli, li hai sempre per aria come un selvaggio! - Non appiattirti la frangia in quel modo, sembra che ti abbia leccato una mucca e sembra che tu abbia pochi capelli.  
  
Cos’hai detto, giovanotto? Non ripeterlo più!  
Oh-oh, avete sentito? Tutto suo padre, il furfantello!  
  
Pozioni e scarpe, i due campi di eccellenza di mio padre. Era straordinario come Pozionista, le sue pozioni per capelli erano famose. Odiava il suo nome, un nome da donna. Aveva avuto continui problemi a scuola, a causa di quel nome. Ma alla fine lo aveva dato alla sua ultima impresa, quella linea di scarpe Autolucidanti. Era una provocazione, la sua… a mento duro. Proprio Calzature Fleamont: in barba a tutti i simpaticoni, le checche e gli sbruffoni, che nessuno metta i piedi in testa a Fleamont Potter, se vuole ritrovarsi il naso al solito posto. Fleamont Potter é un vero uomo, capelli folti, corti e lisci, forti e ben curati. Tricopozione Lisciariccio. L'aveva inventata lui, come sempre sottolineava.   
Andatura scattante, mago brillante.  
Nessun ‘simpaticone’ nessun ‘furbo’ nessuna ‘checca’ ne’ tanto meno pervertito metteva sotto Fleamont Potter.  
Giradischi, ricamo, libri e le mie buone maniere erano invece il campo di eccellenza materno.  
I loro battibecchi erano furiosi, e scoppiavano quasi tutti a casa mia.   
Lui sosteneva che mia madre mirasse a fare di me un impotente rammollito… lei lo accusava di cercare di traviarmi con i lati peggiori del suo carattere. La scintilla era sempre questa, anche se esplodeva con pretesti differenti. Lo capivo, lo sentivo.  
Io in mezzo, quasi sempre silenzioso, in attesa della fine.  Perché quei secchi botta e risposta si concludevano sempre con loro che mi chiamavano in causa  direttamente - dicendo che ero il frutto più prezioso, e tardivo della loro unione. Non speravano di avere un figlio, non ci speravano più, poi ero arrivato io. Perciò non dovevo deluderli, lo sapevo questo, vero?  
  
*_  
  
  
Avevo di nuovo Harry in braccio, si era addormentato. Sorvolavamo spediti ed invisibili la città, il motore rombava tra le mie cosce. Presto saremmo atterrati di nuovo. Avevo individuato la rotta, l’avevo sempre saputa. Avevo saputo dov’ero diretto da quando mi ero levato in volo, quella non era la fuga di un pazzo nel nulla. Oh no.  Ci eravamo quasi, mancavano solo due chilometri. Avevo un retrogusto aspro e già vecchio di cappuccino sotto la lingua, il vento mi frustava il volto, Harry era un fagotto di comode coperte, pacificamente addormentato contro il mio petto. Stringevo saldamente i manubri, evitando le nuvole.  
Sorrisi, quando qualcosa volò via dalla tasca della mia giacca, che si era aperta controvento. Le illustrazioni del _Pamphlet_ urlarono, poi il vento ingoiò la pergamena.  
  
  
La più recente caricatura di Lucius Malfoy ammiccò, la scritta rosa si contorse, poi scivolò via…  
Lucius e il Lupo Mannaro dai grossi attributi - Lucius esposto in tutta la sua depravazione, con le natiche al vento, uno sguardo molle e lascivo. ‘ _Le peculiarità ministeriali ai nostri giorni_ ’ - e sopra quelle scenette di orge, ed accoppiamenti, disegnate con rozzi ma terribilmente fedeli tratti di pennino. Serrai più forte le dita sul manubrio, virando con decisione verso destra. Laggiù, le luci della città ingrandivano piano…  
  
tenevo la bacchetta nella tasca sinistra, per ogni evenienza. La mia bella, rara bacchetta con incise le effigi e i simboli dell’Acromantula, la grande ragnatela sul manico dell’impugnatura.  
  
  
_“Poi c’è questa, signor Potter… ma mi chiedo se sia il caso… anche le tre precedenti sono compatibili con lei. Quella di biancospino é molto reattiva…”  
Ma la mia mano si era allungata con uno scatto, come se quel bastoncino di legno mi chiamasse, emettendo un suono soave, dolcissimo.  
Mi bloccai, irrigidendomi completamente. Nessuna delle altre bacchetta nel negozio di Ollivander era come quella, nessuna. Ero appena più alto del bancone, sentivo Ollivander di colpo immobile e muto, mi fissava in silenzio. Mi osservò levare lentamente la bacchetta. Una grande, potente onda di calore vibrava dal punto in cui la stringevo, diramandosi lungo tutto il mio corpo.  
“Questa. L’ho trovata, é questa.” Ma il mio sorriso si era incrinato appena, quando avevo alzato il mio sguardo soddisfatto, trionfante ed euforico incontrando quello argenteo di Ollivander.  
Passò subito - ma non abbastanza in fretta. “Bacchette del genere, di solito finiscono in mano a…” Non andò oltre.  
Non avevo mai visto un tale disgusto, nessuno mi aveva mai guardato così.  
Ma non mi importava, mi sentivo benissimo, invincibile - posai riluttante la bacchetta sul bancone, non volevo già separarmene, mi faceva male. Ollivander si voltò, senza una parola la prese ed iniziò ad incartarla con cura. Volevo sapere che genere di bacchetta fosse la mia, perché il Mogano e perché il Nucleo di tela di Acromantula - solo il suono di quella parola era una musica dolcissima, ma nel frattempo era entrato mio padre. Di fronte a lui - tutto pacche sulle spalle e complimenti figliolo - Ollivander mise fuori un pratico, ottimista: “Tela di Acromantula per un Mago… determinato a raggiungere i suoi scopi. Nonché sacchi pieni di galeoni!”  
Ricordo  quella tranquillità che c’era, finta come la leva di un giocatolo._  
  
  
  
*  
  
_“Guarda quello!”  
Lo vedevo per la prima volta.  
  
Piccolo, pallido e scuro, sguardo ostile.  
Sirius aveva alzato lo sguardo con blando interesse - un ragazzo dagli scuri, disordinati capelli stava entrando nel nostro scompartimento, accompagnato da una ragazza con capelli di un rosso che faceva quasi male agli occhi.  
  
Era il mio primo giorno ad Hogwarts - portava i capelli sulle spalle, troppo lunghi, mio padre si sarebbe infuriato alla vista di una simile trascuratezza, lo studiai mentre si sedeva accanto al finestrino assieme alla sua amica. Ero sul treno della scuola - con la mia nuova, potente bacchetta - il mio spirito traboccava. Dicevo al mio nuovo amico - Sirius Black - che ero praticamente sicuro di finire in Grifondoro.  
Lo sconosciuto fingeva di ignorarci, guadava fuori dal finestrino, il profilo pallido, tutto ossa forse teso all’ascolto. La sua amica bisbigliava qualcosa, lui le rispose a mezza bocca.  
“Tutta la mia famiglia é stata in Serpeverde…”  
“Speriamo solo di non finirci!”  
“Beh, se preferisci i muscoli al cervello, immagino che Grifondoro sia di gran lunga più adatto…”  
Mi voltai così in fretta da farmi male al collo.  
Ci fissava, lo sconosciuto. Occhi scuri, lucenti nel volto pallido, le labbra strette in un sorrisetto di scherno. Precipitai in quello sguardo stillante sarcasmo. Di colpo, le mie labbra e la mia lingua andavano per conto loro.  
“I muscoli al cervello dici? Tu non mi sembri possedere ne’ l’uno ne’ l’altro… quale potrebbe essere la Casa adatta a te?!”  
  
“Andiamo, Severus. Cerchiamoci uno scompartimento diverso…”  
  
E c’era tutto il disprezzo possibile, nella voce di quella ragazza dai capelli di fuoco.  
“Speriamo che lei finisca in Grifondoro!”  
Risi e diedi di gomito a Sirius, ma il mio stomaco si torceva come se lo avessero riempito di serpenti vivi, un improvviso disagio lo stringeva, al ricordo di quella brutta, pallida faccia tosta. “Già, spero di rivederla!”  
“Magari molla l’amichetto sfigato e si calma…!”  
  
  
“Beh, guarda come diavolo si veste.”  
“Dai, hai visto? Che ti dicevo non si allaccia nemmeno la camicia sul collo… mi sa che non gli arriva, ha il colletto tutto strano, rovinato. Sirius… ma secondo te ha mai preso il sole in vita sua?”  
“Non credo! Lo avranno cresciuto sotto terra. Quando c’è il sole non lo puoi mica guardare, é bianco come un cencio lavato.”  
“Che faccia tosta. Lo hai sentito prima a Trasfigurazione. Con quella bacchettina e la mano rigida! Crede di sapere già tutto. Se ne sta sempre con il naso immerso in qualche libro quando passiamo, lo fa apposta.”  
  
Severus Snape era finito in Serpeverde, Lily Evans - la sua amica dai capelli di fiamma - in Grifondoro, come me e Sirius. A Snape non andava bene per niente. Mi guardava, con quei suoi occhi scuri, sospesi tra disprezzo ed incredulità. Quel suo sguardo mi seguiva ovunque, il suo collo magro, pallido spuntava da quella ridicola camicia troppo corta, che nemmeno si allacciava bene.  
Era ridicola, la tunica nuova di Hogwarts su quegli stracci.  
Snape sogghignava quando mi sorprendeva a ricambiare quelle sue occhiate solenni, io gli chiedevo se per caso non avesse raccattato la divisa di scuola nel bidone dell’immondizia.  
Le sue mani - bianche, dinoccolate, con un piccolo taglio sul pollice - si serravano per la rabbia contro i libri. Allora vedevo il polsino della camicia che portava sotto, troppo corto per coprire l’esordio di quel magro polso bianco.  
Volevo afferrarlo, torcerlo, cancellare per sempre quell’espressione mite e perennemente beffarda.  
Mi assaliva il desiderio - ardente - di torcere quel braccio magro come uno stecco dietro la sua schiena per vederlo arrossire, chiedermi di lasciarlo andare, dirmi che non intendeva punzecchiarmi, indirizzarmi occhiate strafottenti, umiliarmi così in classe.  
Avrei lasciato scorrere la sua voce come una musica dolcissima, senza lasciarlo andare subito.  
Mi vergognavo un po’, avevo fatto così con Mick, il mio amico di Corvonero quando eravamo ancora molto più giovani.  
Mi piaceva quella sensazione, il mio peso che bloccava il braccio, Mick completamente immobilizzato sotto di me, indeciso tra il riso e il pianto.  
Indugiare, prima di rialzarmi.  
Sorridere._  
Ma ormai non avevo più cinque anni, ero un Mago che aveva appena iniziato gli studi… le zuffe dopo tutto appartenevano all’infanzia. Era vietato duellare nei corridoi, ma nessuno badava troppo a quel divieto: almeno io e Sirius finivamo spesso in punizione. Il buon giorno si vede dal mattino - commentava mio padre in tono scherzoso, nelle sue lettere.  
Non farti mettere i piedi in testa, James!  
  
  
Ma non avevo mai incontrato _nessuno_ come Severus Snape. Non ero pronto a quelle sue occhiate guardinghe, tremanti che mi trovavano sempre, mi individuavano anche nella folla del cortile. I capelli a volte gli ricadevano in ciocche filacciose sulla fronte - parevano viscidi, Snivellus forse non se li lavava. Snape si grattava distrattamente il lato del collo e mentre quella mano si riabbassava, io coniavo gloriosamente ‘ Snivellus’.  
  
Piccolo, pallido, intrigante come pochi - non avevo _difese_ contro quella linguaccia, contro quell’andatura secca e nervosa, di fronte al suo sorriso storto. Aveva le labbra perennemente screpolate, a volte se le mordiccchiava. Fissava i professori negli occhi, mentre parlava, con uno sguardo remoto, scuro come l’imboccatura di un tunnel.  
Conosceva più incantesimi oscuri della metà di quelli del quinto, addirittura mormoravano di lui i prefetti del settimo anno.  
Non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti, per uno con occhi del genere.  
  
_Non mi lasciava tregua… la sua vista mi torceva implacabile e nulla di quello che ci scagliavamo addosso poteva cancellare quel ghignetto oscuro, viscido e strafottente dalla sua faccia pallida e spigolosa._  
  
Di sicuro non si _lavava_ nemmeno, ne’ si cambiava la biancheria. Doveva essere lisa come il colletto della camicia. Fosse dipeso da me, probabilmente non lo avrei mai scoperto, quanto meno non al quarto anno. Ma dio, quella risata aspra, piena di scherno… ricordo che lo sbattei forte contro il muro con una spallata, avvertendo il duro profilo delle clavicole contro il mento.  
_Portava mutande orribili, avevo avuto ragione._  
  
Era un piccolo stravagante immerso fino al collo nelle Arti Oscure, all’inizio del quarto anno non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro.  
  
“Guardiamoci da lui, James…” E nello spogliatoio dello stadio, dopo la partita più bella della storia, Sirius sfilava nudo di fronte a me, un asciugamano sulla testa. Mi lanciava quell’avvertimento - replicavo seccamente: ‘ Quel piccolo bastardo!’  
Rivivevo il secco litigio che avevamo avuto quel giorno nell’aula di Pozioni.  
I fianchi magri di Sirius ondeggiavano sinuosamente, lui si infilava la divisa, all’improvviso lo scorcio della sua schiena, la morbida e scura inforcatura dei glutei mi facevano sobbalzare lo stomaco, mi scioglievano qualcosa di piccolo e caldo dentro.  
Snape non giocava a Quidditch, era imbranato e scoordinato.  
Con quel nuovo, sconosciuto calore che divampava in fondo al ventre pensavo a quelle sue lunghe, scheletriche gambe pallide. Portava davvero mutande orribili. Un altro ragazzo stava rientrando nelle sue, congratulandosi con me per quella partita spettacolare - _sei un Cercatore nato, Potter._  
La lunga curva della schiena bilanciava quella delle spalle, colsi uno scorcio della folta peluria del pube, l’uccello a riposo. Qualcosa protestava nel mio stomaco a quella vista, qualcosa di caldo, _innominato_ , _piacevole_.  
  
_Severus era un provocatore nato._  
Era venuto al mondo per mettermi in imbarazzo, per essere più _bravo_ di me.  
Non gli andava bene con il Quidditch però: in quello non avevo rivali, e lo sapevo.  
Quello sfacciato ebbe l’ardire di sogghignare mentre lo incrociavo a lezione, fu per questo che seguii la sua classe nello spogliatoio, dopo Erbologia. Mi sistemai in un angolo, sotto il mio mantello.  
Anche la sua tuta di Erbologia era uno straccio di seconda mano.  
_Davvero, volevo solo vedere se tutto ciò che aveva proveniva dal bidone della spazzatura._  
Quando se la sfilò dalla testa  il suo gluteo, pallido e scarno rimbalzò per un secondo esposto, poi Snape tirò su l’elastico delle lise, brutte mutande e io strinsi forte le ginocchia scandendo in silenzio: _maledetto, maledetto, maledetto._  
Cento volte _maledetto_.  
Si muoveva lentamente, pensosamente nel turbine affaccendato dei suoi compagni, non poteva essere un caso.  
C’era una terrificante consapevolezza in quelle spalle magre, e come indugiò nel coprirsi il petto, le braccia. Mi parve volgare quella lentezza, un insulto che mi esplodeva in faccia.  
_Maledetto_ \- per colpa sua mi era successo qualcosa di nuovo e sconvolgente, avevo l’uccello così duro che mi faceva male, premuto nei pantaloni. _Maledetto_. Piccolo _intrigante_ _sudicio_.  
  
Ah, arrivò dove voleva arrivare… era evitabile? Provate a starvene perfettamente immobili, facendo finta di niente, mentre qualcuno vi da continui pizzicotti sul braccio. Impossibile.  
  
I suoi occhi scuri mi trafissero impietosi, da sopra la spalla. Anche mentre finalmente lo beccavo e lo disarmavo doveva dimostrare che lui era quello più forte, più abile, che contro di lui non avevo scampo. Lo disarmai e non gli piacque. Volevo strizzargli il braccio, torcerglielo dietro la schiena…volevo sentire quella schiena torcersi, la voce che avevo troncato cercare di implorarmi.  
_Mi aveva lanciato contro uno dei suoi stupidi incantesimi, poco prima._  
Non ne potevo più. Non potevo lasciare che _scappasse_ _così_ , ogni volta. Era bravo a scappare dopo avermi esasperato.  
Mi rovesciavo su di lui e lo spingevo contro lo schienale della poltrona, ce l’avevo in pugno ma all’improvviso - oh - ecco che mi guardava. Scherno puro.  
  
_Non mi bastava, volevo che la smettesse una buona volta di farmi sentire così, non sapevo nemmeno io bene come. Volevo che la smettesse una volta per tutte… ma mi disarmò, e non aveva bisogno della bacchetta, Snivellus per ridurmi ad un nulla tremante, per annientarmi._  
  
Come si arrendeva sotto di me, dopo i primi simulati singhiozzi.... _ah il guizzo pallido di Jane nei suoi occhi, lo stesso guizzo di segreta anticipazione!_  
  
_La tela di Acromantula - lessi - voce Nuclei._  
Vecchio libro polveroso.  
La gola mi bruciava, ma mi sentivo bene, finalmente, come placato. Avevo _trionfato_. Lo avevo dominato, senza che nessuno potesse accusarmi di niente. Il suo odore addosso era il trofeo più grande, potente. Immenso, uno specchio colmo di tenebre, un abisso che i miei piedi sfioravano, i miei occhi non vedevano.  
Una nebbiolina piacevole dietro gli occhi, sfogliai la pagina friabile. Le parole scivolarono via… con grande distacco.  
  
_Il nucleo di Tela di Acromantula si addice a bacchette molto potenti, ma del tutto particolari. Bacchette con tale nucleo vengono  fabbricate molto di rado, ne esistono ben pochi esemplari. La loro fama sinistra deriva dai Maghi che, nel corso della storia  hanno impugnato queste bacchette.  
Si dice infatti che bacchette con il nucleo di Acromantula  scelgano soprattutto maghi in grado di attirare nella loro vita ricchezza e fortuna - ma anche maghi che si  macchieranno di un tipo di crimine in particolare: quello sessuale.  
Sembra che maghi o le streghe in sintonia con un tale nucleo, siano coloro che sviluppano questa particolare attitudine alla prevaricazione. Come la letale Acromantula, questi maghi e queste streghe tessono abilmente la loro tela, in attesa che la vittima predestinata rimanga intrappolata. La fama sinistra delle bacchette con questo nucleo é dovuta al fatto che, nel corso dei secoli, esse sono finite esclusivamente in mano a persone che si sono macchiate, in seguito del reato di stupro._  
  
Ah, ma le parole vibravano, si contorcevano tra le mie dita, sommerse in quel turbine.  
_Nessuno sapeva come mi sentivo._  
Ricordo la consapevolezza, improvvisa e terribile sibilare qualcosa nel fondo dei miei occhi, qualcosa tuttavia non in grado di fendere la marea del suo sguardo scuro.  
_Perché quale potere aveva la mia povera Acromantula, di fronte alla terribile malia del pozzo di tenebre che erano i suoi occhi?_  
  
La mia tela non poteva vincere quell’abisso, non avrebbe mai avuto la forza necessaria.  
_Ah, quale tormentoso, orribile piacere mi dava torcere i miei fili, le mie uniche fragili difese di fronte al vuoto sconfinato e terribile._  
Se uno di quei fili _avesse_ ceduto, sarei precipitato urlando nel vuoto, solo, dimenticato, morto.  
_Ma non sarebbe fuggito! La ragnatela lo avrebbe Legato._  
  
*  
  
La sera prima - non dissimile da questa, che mi vedeva atterrare, silenzioso ed invisibile all’imbocco di Nocturne Alley - gli avevo stretto forte la spalla, perché non aprisse la porta.  
C’erano voci ostili in corridoio. Voci che sapevano perfettamente che eravamo lì - o forse era l’eco del mio terrore, con il suo pungiglione venefico.  
_Lui si era voltato - improvvisamente, flagellandomi con quel suo sguardo tenero, feroce, stolido nella sua inutile protesta._  
  
_“Mi hai fatto di nuovo male alla spalla, animale…”  
E credevo di aver lasciato un livido, sulla sua spalla chiara, (per la qual cosa spero possa marcirmi il cuore). “Se ne vanno.” - “Si, se ne vanno. Te l’ho detto, non chiamerei mai nessuno.”_  
  
Camminavo.  
La via era deserta, i miei passi provenivano dal nulla, il mantello frusciava. L’insegna della Testa di Porco cigolava al vento. Avevo nascosto la motocicletta, Harry non era di certo così lontano, mi guardò dal suo viluppo di calde coperte, emise un gridolino interrogativo vedendo che mi allontanavo.  
  
Il presente mi rovinava addosso in tutta la sua violenza.  
Un presente terribile, che mi rendeva dolorosamente consapevole di me, dalla punta dei capelli alla suola delle mie scarpe.  
Mi ero fermato brevemente in banca il giorno prima - la tasca sinistra del mantello era gonfia dell’oro che avevo avuto intenzione di infilare nelle casse della villetta di Godric’s Hollow come facevo ogni settimana.  
  
  
A quell’ora, di solito scendeva a cena.  
Cenava da solo, prima che il locale si affollasse delle sue brutte facce.  
Per poter accedere alla sala da pranzo bisognava uscire brevemente in strada - tossii forte, lui si bloccò.  
  
Alzò i suoi amabili, terrificanti occhi. L’età aveva indurito i tratti del suo volto, lo notavo solo ora, alzò quella sua arma micidiale nel vuoto: “Potter? Sei lì?”  
Mi sfilai lentamente il mantello.  
Lui, in piedi nel suo mantello nero mi fissò in silenzio, completamente sgomento. Attimi che si allungavano mentre la sera scolpiva con gli ultimi raggi di luce quella figura nota, terribile, della quale conoscevo così bene la forma e i dettagli - _così a fondo_ \- era sempre Severus, pallido e dinoccolato, sempre fuliggine e marmo, mandorla amara e potente veleno, la schiena rigida, all’erta, la voce rauca di biasimo - ‘che cosa diavolo ci fai qui? E se ti hanno seguito?’ -    
Sempre il mio brutto corvetto, sempre Sev, Snivey, sempre _mio_.  
  
Il dolore aspro e la pena di sentirmi intrappolato, in eterno -  quelli li allontanai e li maledii.  
_Tremavo_.  
“Aspetta un momento…” I suoi occhi guizzarono, solo la fortuna mantenne la strada libera, o forse era per via del mio cuore, che si era fatto così grande da soffocarmi, intorno alla sua pallida, corrucciata figura.  
“Quella é la motocicletta di Black? Quella dannata cosa modificata con mille incantesimi… Potter, c’è qualcosa sul sedile. Un bambino…?!”  
“Si. Harry.”  
E qualcosa traboccò, i miei sensi furono di colpo colmi fino all’orlo. Lo guardai - lo guardai, ed ebbi la certezza, ( _chiara ed assoluta come quella di dover morire_ ) di amarlo più di qualsiasi cosa avessi mai visto, udito, o potuto mai sfiorare.  
  
“Questo mese hanno stretto la sorveglianza… James, perché sei venuto fin qui? Non potevi aspettare?”  
Ah, ma era tutto in quelle ultime parole, in quella occhiata.  
Nei suoi occhi di onice e fuliggine c’eravamo tutti e due - ma c’ero  io in piedi, nell’aria fredda della sera, _la giacca troppo leggera e il nostro povero, ardente zampettare e dibatterci nella viscida tela fu riflesso in ogni particolare, come una brutta ombra che oscurasse l’orizzonte a tempo indefinito._  
  
“No, non potevo aspettare, no. Vieni con me… _adesso_.”  
  
_Dormiva, dopo quella notte sulla spiaggia. Tutto il suo corpo, mollica rafferma e sogni duri abbandonato tra le mie braccia, le palpebre sussultavano sotto i tocchi leggeri con cui avevo preso a sfiorarle - ero lì nella strada vuota, le labbra di colpo piene della sostanza tenera di quella pelle arresa, incosciente sotto i piccoli baci con cui lo avvolgevo stretto nella coperta di una stanza dimenticata, distrutta, mille anni prima._  
Di colpo aveva la stessa espressione sorpresa, rassegnata ed amabile di quando giaceva semi- sfinito - non aveva davvero mai fumato niente di più forte del tabacco in vita sua, ah - senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso, sussurrò: “Vuoi che andiamo al piano di sopra, adesso…? Posso farmi portare su la cena. Ma pensavo che odiassi questo posto.”  
“No, dissi.” - e ormai il cuore traboccava, subissando il suono delle mie stesse parole. “ Non hai capito niente. Ci sono solo venti passi, da questa porta a quella vecchia motocicletta illegale. Falli, questi venti passi, Severus. Vieni via con me.”  
  
E il fiume ormai irrompeva, vibrava con tutta la forza, era il mio sangue impazzito, cancellava tutto: avanzai di un passo.   
  
_Perchè non mi piacciono_ \- e ricordai, finalmente lo avevo detto. Proprio a lui.   
Ma _lui_ non era un 'uomo' - era _Severus_ \- avevo capito che nessuna definizione, nessuna catalogazione nell'universo poteva andare bene per una creatura del genere - qualcuno in grado di _farmi senitre così._ Mi ero arreso, dolcemente, orribilmente.   
  
Non mi ero _mai_ sentito così di fronte a nessun altro, mai.   
Mai.   
Aveva vinto.   
  
  
  
Avanzai verso quello smorto stupore, quelle amabili labbra che si torcevano improvvisamente, amaramente.  
La comprensione sbocciava _improvvisa_ , inevitabile, scaldando mestamente i suoi occhi -  
“Oh No… no, torna a casa da tua moglie… James. Torna domani, se vuoi. Domani pomeriggio.”  
Non mi aveva mai chiamato James così, guardandomi direttamente negli occhi.  
  
L’immobilità si ruppe - dovevo recuperare tutti quei pezzi, quei pezzi di me, giacevano sparpagliati come povera immondizia al vento, insozzando la strada - Dissi ancora qualcosa, frasi sconnesse, che non ricordo, il tentativo disperato di respirare che mi assorbiva completamente - farfugliai altro, tipo: _c’è la speranza, in futuro che tu venga? Voglio dire, che tu venga a vivere con me, e morire con me, e tutto con me,_ sciocchezze di questo tipo.  
  
“No, no.”  
  
Non mi guardava, mentre scolpiva quella lapide così a fondo, con quella sua amabile voce così sopita e me la piantava dolcemente, _definitivamente_ in faccia.  
  
“Si sta facendo notte. Harry prenderà freddo…”  
Volevo dire che era ben coperto - lo era, aveva anche Mickey accanto, lo stolido, commovente Mickey con le lunghe ciglia di plastica - ma da quindici minuti mi frugavo in tutte le tasche della giacca.  
  
_Il pensiero, il bisogno di fumare si dileguò contro la pesante sacca di velluto, mi liberai del suo peso._  
  
“Hai… hai poi trovato un lavoro? C-come vanno le consulenze?”  
E lui si strinse nelle magre, amabili spalle ammantate di nero - come mi guardava, il suo sguardo volava mentre ci portavamo a ridosso del muro.  
“Va tutto come al solito. Questa settimana pago il conto qui… non mi é mai piaciuto troppo questo posto, la notte non si dorme, troppo rumore, lo sai.”  
Lo sapevo. Tesi la mano tremante, in silenzio, aspettai che il suo sguardo all’erta abbandonasse la via, per sfiorarmi brevemente, distrattamente.  
“Che cos’è?”  
Prendili o li butto in un canaletto di scolo - ma la sua mano si tese, accolse quella sacca pesante, piena d’oro.  
“Che significa questo?”  
Non significava niente - mi voltavo, mi era rimasto solo un briciolo di lucidità, l’ultimo, un brandello appena, mentre il trenta ottobre si trasformava nel trentuno, irridendomi gioioso.  
“Aspetta domani per pagare il con… _ma questi sono mille galeoni!_ ”  
“Fa freddo. Ci vediamo domani.”  
“ _Mi dai mille galeoni?!_ ”  
Benedissi il mantello, che mi ingoiava ne nulla. Non volevo voltarmi per vederlo lì, probabilmente mi fissava ancora.  
Non disse più niente.  
Mi ero aspettato che non accettasse, che si offendesse, quel silenzio aveva qualcosa di miracoloso ed orrendo allo stesso tempo.  
  
Misi in moto senza problemi, chinandomi per sistemare meglio le coperte di Harry. Lui mi guardava, ridacchiando - poi si infilò ancora Mickey in bocca, forse si chiedeva dove fosse finito il suo ciuccio. Ad Harry piaceva già volare. Lo avevo messo sulla scopa giocattolo che avrebbe dovuto aspettare, Lily si era infuriata - aveva paura che si facesse male sul serio e seminasse disastri ma come stava su invece, il mio giovanotto.  
_Che importava un vaso rotto.  
Che importava._  
  
*  
  
Trovai la casa deserta, il caminetto ancora acceso.  
La notte ingoiava ogni cosa, stendendo il suo pietoso velo sulle mie macerie.  
Sprofondai lentamente nella poltrona vuota, non volevo pormi domande. Me le avrebbe poste Lily, di lì a cinque minuti, si sarebbe precipitata in salotto come una furia, sconvolta. L’ansia e il terrore l’avevano fatta quasi svenire, quando quel pomeriggio era uscita in giardino e non aveva trovato più Harry, ma per il momento lui poppava avidamente il biberon, tra le mie braccia.  
Silenzio, breve e fragile.  
Il giradischi andava. Notturno, Chopin, il nove. Si srotolava pigro, luminosissimo ed orribilmente doloroso, mentre dal piano superiore giungevano i primi, mesti rumori.  
_Non mi importava della furia che stava per stravolgermi.  
Non le avrei mai detto che sapevo tutto, li avevo sentiti parlare._  
Il Notturno vibrava nel silenzio, colmando gli angoli bui del salotto era come un segnale, richiamava i passi di lei, rapidi, un rombo di guerra ignaro, ma furibondo, stava per arrivare.  
_Sorrisi_.  
Avevo gli occhi pieni di lacrime, Harry allungò la manina contro il mio volto, poi ruttò, deglutì.  
Sentii quelle lacrime scivolare via, cocenti, salvifiche nel silenzio.  
Il Notturno vibrava, si contorceva, saturava ogni nervo del mio corpo - _sei pazzo ad averlo preso così? Dove diavolo sei stato? Mio dio, non farlo mai più, che cosa ti passa per la testa? James Potter, guardami!_  
  
Sono James Potter, e ti _guardo_. Occhi nocciola dal taglio stretto, mani rozze, troppo grosse e nodose, spalle da energumeno avvolte in solido, rispettabile tweed - ascendenza forse irlandese, forse francese negli strani riflessi rossi di peli e capelli, nella mascella larga e squadrata, _eccolo James Potter,_ ben poca cosa, ancor meno del solito mentre sua moglie gli urlava addosso, divorata da collera e apprensione, poi si chinava a prendere in braccio Harry.  
  
“Non so cosa ti passa per la testa.” Rassegnazione, cenno desolato con il capo. Harry contento di riconoscere la mamma, sazio e soddisfatto.  
Nella mia testa c’era solo il Notturno, e la rinuncia di Lily - l’ennesima - di fronte a quel mio silenzio meditabondo.  
  
Per tutta la notte quel piano avrebbe cantato, urlato - come un dente dolorosamente infetto - e per tutto il giorno successivo, l’ultimo del mese. Mi sarei svegliato ancora vestito nella mia poltrona, Lily ormai placata mi avrebbe rivolto il solito ‘ buongiorno’ sebbene ancora freddo per via del giorno prima, io avrei rimesso la puntina del giradischi _come se ne andasse della mia stessa anima._  
  
Notturno, Chopin, il nove. _Severus, dietro le palpebre, sempre, per sempre._  
 


End file.
